


Indecent Proposal

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/indecent2a.jpg.html"></a>
  <br/>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p>Brian Kinney is a self made billionaire – several times over. He lives on the premise that the world is his playground. Justin Taylor is about to enter his world, challenging the man who has everything, but the sweet temptation of a prize he wants to own most of all – the seemingly unattainable Justin. How far will Brian go to make Justin his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a completed work, and I will update the chapters as quickly as possible. There are 19 chapters in all - including a prologue and an epilogue. This is loosely based on the film by the same title. There will be many similarities; of course, when setting this premise in a Brian/Justin world, there will be many variances as well. To any that have not read this previously, I do hope you enjoy this re-post. As always, comments are greatly appreciated!! :)  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Prologue**  
  
  
  
“Mr. Vance? You wanted to see me?” Justin asked, peeking his head in the open door.  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Justin. Come on in. Have a seat,” Vance told him in a much more amicable tone than he had received from him earlier.  
  
  
  
  
Justin took a seat across from Vance’s desk, watching him warily, his tension lessening as he viewed the seldom smile that passed over his face. “I’m assuming the meeting with Leo Brown went well, Sir?”  
  
  
  
  
“It did. I’ve been trying to nail him down for years, and just when I thought it was another losing pitch, you changed the designs that the senior art director recommended – and he jumps to be signed. This coo is all due to you, Taylor. I won’t forget this,” Vance told him, a voice full of sincerity.  
  
  
  
  
Justin beamed. “It’s my pleasure, Mr. Vance. I’m only glad it worked out.”  
  
  
  
  
“Perhaps worked out a bit too well,” he slightly grumbled.  
  
  
  
  
Frowning, Justin asked, “How do you mean?”  
  
  
  
  
“Leo Brown is very demanding. Such a lucrative account does come with its drawbacks. When he gets the urge to brainstorm, he expects everything to be dropped to accommodate him,” Vance said, with a scowl.  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled knowingly. “Ah, I get it. So, should I plan on working all weekend, then?”  
  
  
  
  
“Wish it were that simple. As it is, I’m going to have a pissed off wife, but I guess I can soften the blow taking her with me to New York.”  
  
  
  
  
Understanding immediately dawned. “That’s right. The two of you were going to Vegas this weekend.”  
  
  
  
  
“Exactly. Of course, I’m sure shopping in Manhattan will make her just as happy,” Vance replied gruffly, apparently not liking his altered plans. “Now, to the reason I asked to see you – other than to congratulate you on a job well done---”  
  
  
  
  
Justin watched him expectantly, wondering when he was going to get to the point. As it was, the hour was late and he should be on the way home by now. He didn’t want to think of all the fussing and bickering Ethan would undergo if his lateness home from work caused another ruined dinner. He watched as Gardner Vance pulled out a long white envelope, and pushed it across the desk. Was it a bonus? God, with the wedding a mere three weeks away, and trying to place a down payment on their dream home – that would be ideal. Following Vance’s nod, Justin reached out to grasp the envelope, opening it timidly – his eyes widening in confusion as he viewed the contents.  
  
  
  
  
“Uh, I don’t understand, Sir. These are your tickets to Vegas, aren’t they?” Justin asked, completely dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
  
Vance nodded abruptly. “Yes. They are non refundable, and as it is that I can no longer go I am passing them along to you. Call it a reward for the extraordinary work you’ve been doing recently. I’m not only referring to how you saved the Brown campaign, I am also talking about all the long hours you’ve been putting in on each and every project you’ve been assigned. Don’t think that just because I don’t get into the art room that often, I don’t know everything that’s going on here.”  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know what to say, Mr. Vance. This is just too much,” Justin replied, shaking his head in total bewilderment.  
  
  
  
  
“Nonsense. It’s that or they go to waste. I’d rather reward someone who has more than earned it. Now, I refuse to take no for an answer. Your plane leaves at nine p.m. tonight – which gives you two hours to pack and get to the airport, so I’d advise you to hustle. There are reservations for two nights at Caesars Palace – all the check-in info is listed in the envelope. It has all been pre-paid, only expenses you will incur will be what you spend at the casino – and any extras via room service, etc. Now, I’d suggest you be on your way – and have a weekend to remember,” Vance told him in what was nothing short of a civilized dismissal.  
  
  
  
  
Justin stood up, gripping the envelope tightly in his hand. “I can’t thank you enough, Sir.”  
  
  
  
  
“Sure you can. You can have a great weekend, and come back refreshed on Monday, ready to blow my mind once again...”  
  
  
  
  
“I can do that. I hope all goes well in New York with Brown Athletics. If there’s anything I can do to help with that – don’t hesitate to ask, day or night,” Justin offered.  
  
  
  
  
“You just go enjoy yourself, Justin. You’ve earned this break... and, you can tell me all about it on Monday,” his boss answered with another rare smile. “Have a good time.”  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sure I will. And, thanks again...” Justin repeated, still lost in wonder at the generous gift, quickly realizing the hard part would be in convincing Ethan they should go. He knew one thing for certain – Las Vegas was most definitely not Ethan Gold’s scene, but he hoped he would agree with a minimal of fuss.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Would you mind repeating that, Ethan?” Justin asked, his jaw dropping in disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
“That’s great, Justin. Make me repeat the news of my failure. The demise of my future... when your own is moving ahead with such promise,” Ethan grumbled sarcastically. “Fine. I’ll repeat it. My recording contract fell through. They completely bailed on me.”  
  
  
  
  
“How can they do that? I thought you had a binding contract. What the fuck are we going to do now?” Justin gasped, pacing back and forth.  
  
  
  
  
“What are _we_ going to do? That’s rich coming from Gardner Vance’s golden boy. You have a paid vacation. Why should you worry about my personal tragedy?” Ethan continued on, holding his head in dramatic fashion.  
  
  
  
  
Justin rolled his eyes, reminding himself that this was not the version of the man he loved... continuing to tell himself this was merely a rough patch – they would get through it and be all the stronger for it. “I have two tickets, Ethan. It’s for the both of us. And, now it seems like we could use a getaway.”  
  
  
  
  
“To Las Vegas?” Ethan sneered. “Now that’s what I call a dream vacation.”  
  
  
  
  
Sinking down onto the couch, Justin ran a hand through his hair. He looked despondently at his fiance, uncertain of what to do next. “What are we going to do, Ethan? We are to be married in three weeks, and we have until mid-week to come up with the down payment on the house or we lose it.”  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know, Justin. It’s all hopeless. Maybe we should postpone the wedding...” Ethan began to suggest.  
  
  
  
  
“No. It’s too late for that. We have paid all the deposits, and we lose it all if we cancel now. We’ll figure something out. We have to,” Justin said, standing to pace back and forth impatiently. “Fuck. I’ve got it.”  
  
  
  
  
“What?” Ethan asked, looking at him strangely.  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed. “It’s right here in front of our faces. We have tickets to Las Vegas, and reservations at Caesars Palace. I have the rent money that I haven’t deposited yet... 600 dollars. I can also go to the ATM and get about that much. That will tap us out... but, it will be enough to stake us at Vegas.”  
  
  
  
  
“Are you out of your mind, Justin? We are in the midst of desperate times here... and you want to gamble away what little we have left? It’s total madness, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
“It’s our only hope, Ethan. Are you with me or not? Because, with or without you... I’m doing this. Now, I hope you’re with me, but if not I’ll see you when I get back – with a bankroll to solve our problems,” Justin implored him, hoping they could do this together; but, meaning what he said – with or without Ethan he was doing this.  
  
  
  
  
Ethan sighed deeply. “I think it’s a mistake, Justin. But, I’m with you. Always.”  
  
  
  
  
“That’s what I wanted to hear. Now, get your bags packed. We are on our way to Vegas...”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian Kinney sat in his Manhattan office, signing one document after another - bored beyond belief. He looked at his friend, and business adviser – Ted (Theodore) Schmidt with an upraised brow. “Will there be an end to this monotonous paperwork today?”  
  
  
  
  
“I believe that’s the last stack, Brian,” Ted returned blandly.  
  
  
  
  
With an aggravated scrawl adorning each page, Brian asked in exasperation, “When did my life get relegated to this?”  
  
  
  
  
“Par for the course for being one of the richest men in the world,” Ted returned with an eye roll, unable to extend any sympathy for Brian’s plight.  
  
  
  
  
“One of?” Brian parried.  
  
  
  
  
Ted nodded. “Point taken. I think you have the edge now.”  
  
  
  
  
“Precious little good it does me. It’s Friday night, and I’ll have to resort to clubbing.”  
  
  
  
  
Ted looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. “Why don’t you go away for the weekend. You don’t have any appointments until mid Monday. Go out, relax... live a little.”  
  
  
  
  
“Hmmmm, now there’s an idea. Call Blake and tell him to fire up the jet, then call Michael and let him know he’s coming along,” Brian stated, his decision set.  
  
  
  
  
“I’m a secretary now?” Ted grumbled.  
  
  
  
  
“Quit your whining and hop to it, Theodore. Don’t worry... you’re coming too.”  
  
  
  
  
“The joy overflows in me,” Ted muttered sarcastically. “Where should I have Blake submit a flight plan?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled, thinking of a city full of sin and opportunities; not least of which held an unlimited number of hot bodies to explore... and, explore them he would. “Now, where’s the perfect place for mindless debauchery? Las Vegas, my dear Theodore. We're going to Las Vegas.”  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“Las Vegas,” Justin breathed, turning to look at his less than enchanted traveling companion. “Isn’t this amazing, Ethan? Look at all the lights. I’d imagine it goes on for miles on end.”  
  
  
  
  
The cabbie rolled his eyes, noting condescendingly, “That it does. I take it this is your first visit to Vegas?”  
  
  
  
  
“First and hopefully last,” Ethan responded derisively.  
  
  
  
  
Justin glared at his fiance. “Ethan, can’t you just relax and have some fun?”  
  
  
  
  
“Sorry, Justin. I’m trying. You know this just isn’t my scene,” Ethan answered, looking out the window in disgust.  
  
  
  
  
Justin squeezed his hand. “I know it’s not, nor is it mine, really. But, it’s a new experience... and, with any luck it can be a large contributor to our future.”  
  
  
  
  
Silently driving the cabbie shook his head in sympathy... another couple with the dream of Vegas solving all of their problems. It never changed... day in, day out. That hopeless dream that brought destruction more often than not. Too late they realize their plight before heading home with only the shirt on their backs. Different faces... still the same old story.  
  
  
  
  
“The odds that we can win what we need is slim to none, Justin. What if we lose it all? Have you thought about that?” Ethan demanded to know.  
  
  
  
  
“What does it matter, Ethan? You lost your contract. We don’t have enough for the remaining wedding expenses or the down payment on our house. What little I had in the bank won’t even begin to save us...” Justin hissed under his breath, trying to keep their private business between them, while knowing he was failing miserably.  
  
  
  
  
“Rub it in, Justin. This disaster we’re in is all my fault. My failed career has provoked you to act in desperation,” Ethan snapped bitterly.  
  
  
  
  
Justin reached out to grasp Ethan’s hand, sighing when his boyfriend recoiled from his touch. “I didn’t mean that. I was just trying to say if we lost what little we had, it wasn’t going to change anything. Our wedding and new home would be lost either way.”  
  
  
  
  
“I get that, Justin... but, what about the rent money? That’s part of what you’re playing with here. What happens when we can’t pay the rent?”  
  
  
  
  
Justin let out a long suffering sigh. “It will work out. So it will be a week late. We’ll pay a late fee and move on. But, let’s not look at it like that. I know a bit about playing cards. Maybe, just maybe we can win here. I just need to do this, not for me... but, for us. Please, tell me you understand and will try to support me.”  
  
  
  
  
“Of course I support you, my darling. You are my angel... my muse. I just worry about you. Not only are we risking what little we have left, in addition this is a very dark and dangerous place. Anything could happen,” Ethan conceded, following it up with a look of foreboding.  
  
  
  
  
“You worry too much. At the very least it will be an exciting getaway. Everything will work out, Ethan,” Justin told him, returning his gaze to watch the flashing casino lights coming closer unknowing of how his young life was about to change in a multitude of ways.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Vegas, Brian? Is that the best you could come up with in your boredom?” Michael asked, giving his best friend a side long glance.  
  
  
  
  
Brian glanced at him briefly, before looking out the limousine window. “Yes, Michael. Vegas has always been very enjoyable for me.”  
  
  
  
  
Ted snorted across from him. “When you can drop million dollar chips without batting an eye I’d say it could be more than enjoyable.”  
  
  
  
  
“Now now, Theodore. It doesn’t matter how much money I have – I still don’t like to lose it,” Brian said in way of a mock reprimand. “And, gambling is far from the only thing to be enjoyed here.”  
  
  
  
  
“Right. Fresh meat aplenty in this vast oasis of desperate souls,” Ted quipped.  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed. “A bit depressing, but true nonetheless.”  
  
  
  
  
“So are we staying in your suite?” Michael asked, just as they were about to arrive – knowing that the suite that Brian owned here took up an entire floor.  
  
  
  
  
As the driver pulled up to the curb, and moved to open the door for them, he turned to answer Michael. “No, not this time. I booked you each your own rooms on another floor. All expenses paid, of course. One never knows when privacy will be desired...”  
  
  
  
  
Ted rolled his eyes. “Which means in the simplest of terms that Brian is not here to gamble... he is more in the market for a weekend orgy.”  
  
  
  
  
Michael gasped. “You didn’t have to leave New York to do that.”  
  
  
  
  
“What are you complaining about, Michael? It’s a free pass for you. Live a little. Find some hot ass to fuck,” Brian told him, as he stepped out of the car, nodding in passing to the chauffeur.  
  
  
  
  
“In case you’d forgotten I am in a relationship... a committed one. I’m only here because Ben is away at a conference.”  
  
  
  
  
“Ahhh, how could I forget little Mikey’s life in Stepfordville? You should thank me. I’ve broadened your horizons – at least for the weekend. Now, shall we go?” he murmured in boredom, watching as the doorman greeted him with an instant recognition.  
  
  
  
  
“Mr. Kinney. It’s so good to have you back at the Palace. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do to make your stay more pleasant... Sir,” the young man said with a much too welcoming smile.  
  
  
  
  
Ted groaned. “Fuck. We're not even in the lobby yet.”  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t be jealous, Theodore,” Brian whispered close to his ear. Turning his attention back to the more than willing doorman, Brian purred, “I’ll keep that in mind.”  
  
  
  
  
Walking inside, Michael looked at him knowingly. “Already had him, didn’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmhmmm. Was very inventive as well, if I recall,” Brian smirked in remembrance.  
  
  
  
  
“Well, I guess you have your 'go to guy' in the event you get desperate...” Ted baited him.  
  
  
  
  
Brian turned his gaze towards Ted with a cutting retort on his lips, all to fade away to nothing as he watched two young men departing the front desk, en route to the nearby elevators. In Brian’s mind the brunet was forgettable at best... but, the blond that was another story entirely. With a narrow-eyed gaze, Brian stopped his progression to the front desk, unable to keep his eyes from following them; knowing his friends had stopped alongside him to watch in confusion.  
  
  
  
  
Michael began snapping his fingers next to Brian’s ear. “Brian? What the fuck are you looking at? I would like to check in and relax – sometime tonight.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian ignored Michael as he watched the young couple in an apparent argument. He smiled as his eyes trailed up and down the back side of the blond. “Perfection,” he whispered aloud.  
  
  
  
  
“Oh God, it’s started already...” Ted said in dismay, knowing this look only too well... and, that Brian would be in prowl mode very soon.  
  
  
  
  
“What are you talking about, Ted?” Michael demanded, squinting to find what had Brian so mesmerized. Seeing what was in Brian’s direct line of vision, Michael laughed. “Poor Brian. Cute, but looks like he is very much taken.”  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Brian forced his gaze away to look at his best friend incredulously. “Taken? What the fuck does that even matter... to me?”  
  
  
  
  
Ted groaned, knowing his friend and boss only too well. His weekend of rest was quickly turning into anything but that. Sarcastically, he muttered, “Michael you forget this is Brian fucking Kinney. Standard rules of etiquette don't apply to him.”  
  
  
  
  
“Pffft. How could I forget that? C’mon, Brian. Can we just get checked in... and then you can go hunt,” Michael grumbled in exasperation, wondering why he’d ever agreed to this trip.  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes narrowed as he watched the blond talking animatedly with his hands, turning to face him for the briefest of moments; their eyes connecting from across the room. The blond froze for a moment, before shaking his head to return his gaze to his companion. Brian’s initial thoughts had been fixated on that ass, and such a fine one it was... then to encounter those blue eyes. Smiling, Brian thought: _Oh yes, Vegas had been more than a good idea_.  
  
  
  
  
“Hmmmm yes, let’s get checked in boys,” Brian said, as he watched the blond vision disappearing from sight. Turning to Ted, he issued what was a command. “Ted, I need you to do something for me.”  
  
  
  
  
Ted lifted his eyes to meet Brian’s, a stormy look in them he couldn’t ever remembering seeing in all the years he’d known him. “I’m alive with anticipation here, Brian. Let’s hear it.”  
  
  
  
  
“You know it’s a good thing you are so good at your job, Theodore. The sarcasm is so very grating at times,” Brian snapped. “Very simple really. I want to know everything about that couple that just escaped into the elevator. Most especially the blond. This is top priority. And, when I say everything, I mean just that. Everything...”  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin posed in front of the three floor length mirrors, examining himself critically, dreaming of what it would be like to make such an extravagant purchase. Picking up the tag that hung to the sleeve he sighed as he realized the silk suit needed to be returned to the rack. Perhaps someday, he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
“Shall I box it up for you, Sir?” the hovering sales clerk said from directly behind him.  
  
  
  
  
“Uh no. I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Justin hedged, not wanting to admit it was just way too pricey for him.  
  
  
  
  
Then, Justin heard a voice that for some unknown reason he knew he would never forget. Looking up into the mirror at the man coming up behind him, he almost gasped at the beauty of this one man.  
  
  
  
  
“You should buy it. It suits you.”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes well, it’s a bit out of my range...” Justin said, looking down at the price tag with a grimace.  
  
  
  
  
The sales clerk quickly made her departure, immediately determining no sale was to be forthcoming here. Graciously, she smiled at them both before moving on to more promising customers.  
  
  
  
  
“That’s a shame. I really think you should have it,” Brian said, as he moved closer to the blond. His hand reaching up, he lightly stroked underneath the lapel of the jacket, before he whispered, “Let me buy it for you.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked at him in amazement. “You want to buy _this_ – for me?”  
  
  
  
  
“I’ve been watching you,” Brian responded, his eyes fastened on Justin’s luscious lips. “You entertained me... therefore you’ve earned it.”  
  
  
  
  
Swallowing with difficulty, hating and not understanding his reaction to this man that was of a certainty not his fiance, Justin side stepped him, answering curtly, “No, I haven’t. Uhmmm, if you’ll excuse me I need to change out of this and rejoin my fiance.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, his eyes darkening as he watched the blond’s departure.  Looking into the mirror, he adjusted his tie, when he noticed Ted coming up behind him. Turning, he arched a brow in question... hoping he had something for him, while knowing it was still very soon yet.  
  
  
  
  
“Well?” Brian asked a bit more impatiently than he intended.  
  
  
  
  
“My goodness. Someone is in a bad way. Have we been rebuffed already?” Ted asked bravely, not realizing Brian’s fixation on the blond was different than any of the past.  
  
  
  
  
Eyes narrowing, Brian snapped, “Careful there, Theodore. There is a limit to how far I will allow you to push me. Now, let’s cut to the chase – do you have anything yet?”  
  
  
  
  
“Only the names, Brian. I’m not a miracle worker. The blond is Justin Taylor, and his companion is Ethan Gold. I would say they are a couple from what I’ve been able to tell. Oh, and they come from Pittsburgh,” Ted told him in a matter-of-fact manner. “That’s all I have for now.”  
  
  
  
  
“It’s a start. I want you to call my private investigator... and get him moving on it – yesterday! I want to know everything about Justin Taylor. When I find his weakness, I will know better how to hunt him,” Brian answered ruthlessly.  
  
  
  
  
Ted's jaw dropped as he looked at him in disbelief. “You’re serious.”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, I am. You wanted me to get away to relax... well, I have. I want him, Ted. Make it happen,” Brian rasped, walking out of the gift shop knowing without a doubt Ted would get him the information to give him exactly what he wanted.  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Justin couldn’t bear to look as he tossed the ball into the roulette wheel. He burrowed his head into Ethan’s over indulgent shoulder as the numbers spun round and round. So far tonight they had more than doubled what they had in their pockets on arrival. If they won here again, they would be up to $2,000 dollars in cold hard cash. It wasn’t nearly enough for what they needed. In order to comfortably pay for the rest of their upcoming wedding and down payment on the house they needed another $8,000 dollars at the very least.  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s experience with gambling was very limited. He knew the key was in knowing when to keep going and when to quit. His instincts were telling him to slow down... but his eyes and his dreams of what the money could do for them was urging him to keep going. He knew the choice would be his and his alone. Ethan was showing neither any interest nor participation in this venture whatsoever. If not for having him at his side... he could have very well been alone.  
  
  
  
  
The dealer shouted out the the winning color and number, Justin’s eyes lit up as he jumped up and down in delight. He shook Ethan’s shoulder. “Did you hear that, Ethan? We won again.”  
  
  
  
  
“Hard to miss that little news flash with you screaming in my ear... not to mention the dealer’s shouts,” Ethan replied blandly.  
  
  
  
  
Oblivious to a pair of interested ears listening nearby, Justin hissed, “You know, Ethan... you could be a little more supportive. It’s not like I’m going on some binge here. I’m doing this for our future.”  
  
  
  
  
“Right. One you could blow straight to hell if you lose it all,” Ethan snapped, glaring heatedly at his fiance.  
  
  
  
  
The dealer nervously cleared his throat. “Excuse me, gentlemen... were you going to place a bet? If not, it would be appreciated if you would take your dispute from the table.”  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly a voice sounded from behind them, one that Justin immediately recognized from earlier in the gift shop... one that had unnerved him far more than he cared to acknowledge. “Nonsense. What’s the problem with a little lover’s tiff?”  
  
  
  
  
“Mr. Kinney. It’s good to see you back at The Palace,” the dealer blatantly gushed."  
  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Charles. It’s good to be here,” Brian answered, his eyes flicking to glance at the dealer’s nametag, always maintaining a custom of courtesy to all that had ever served him – in any way. Artfully, he maneuvered his body in between the sniping brunet and the gorgeous blond he was determined to possess before this weekend was out. He placed his arm around both of them, pulling the one of his desire into his side snugly, the other one his arm hung about loosely.  
  
  
  
  
The dealer looked at all of them inquiringly, feeling the pressure from all the eyes on him to get on with the game. “Lay your bets down, ladies and gentlemen.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin glared up at the beautiful man that was holding him so closely to his side, finding him inappropriate and altogether too enticing. Clearing his throat deliberately, he asked him, “Would you mind releasing me?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes darkened as he watched those lips moving in speech, his desires running fierce and barely able to be held in check. Softly he answered, “Mind – yes? But, reluctantly I will comply.”  
  
  
  
  
Ethan looked at the two of them in suspicion, shrugging the man’s arm from around his shoulders. Accusingly, he asked Justin, “Do you know this man, Justin?”  
  
  
  
  
“Uh, remember... this is my first time here,” Justin answered defensively, knowing his reactions to be far outside the boundaries of normal regarding this man. Seeing the wheel turning and the dealer announcing no more bets allowed, he glared at the interfering Mr. Kinney for his unwanted distraction. “Thanks a lot... whoever you are. I was on a roll here.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled at the blond indulgently. “My name is Brian Kinney... and you are?”  
  
  
  
  
“Justin, are you here to make friends... or play?” Ethan demanded, oblivious to the glare aimed at his head from the multi billionaire, as his eyes were trained firmly on Justin’s gaping mouth. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. I’m going to go into the lounge and you let me know what you want to do next. I may or may not be available.”  
  
  
  
  
Grabbing up his chips, Justin pocketed them before moving to go after him. “Ethan... wait. Don’t be like this.”  
  
  
  
  
“Let him go,” Brian whispered into his ear, grasping his arm firmly as he steered him away from the now bustling roulette table. "You can do so much better."  
  
  
  
  
Justin turned his head, staring at Brian with blazing blue eyes, unbeknownst to Justin driving the older man crazy with desire for him. “Let me go, Mr. Kinney. I don’t know who you think you are... but, you can’t just go around interfering in other people’s private business as if you own them.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian spun Justin around, his eyes blackening with unsuppressed want. “I’ve found anything can be bought when one finds the right price. Tell me, Justin – wasn’t it? What would it take for me to own you?”  
  
  
  
  
“I – I’m not for sale, Mr. Kinney. Not now or ever,” Justin said with a slight stammer, completely taken off guard by the brash and all too mesmerizing man.  
  
  
  
  
Reaching up, Brian cupped the side of Justin’s face, both of them completely incognizant of all the curious onlookers passing them by. Brian’s eyes fastened on Justin’s lips with hunger, his forefinger reaching out to trace the pouty lower lip. Fuck, but he wanted him. Now. He wasn’t used to being denied the things he desired... and he wasn’t about to start now. When Justin gasped in shock, Brian’s finger slid inside, stroking... while he devoured his lush body with his eyes. His voice deep and raspy, Brian told him, “Now you’ve challenged me, Justin. Not a good position to place yourself in – if you want to win.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin jerked himself free, shivering slightly from the unwanted heat this man had instilled in him. “I will win what I came here to win... and then I will go home with my fiance. I don’t know what kind of people you are used to Mr. Kinney, but I don’t fall into one of your neat little categories. Take me at my word – you will never own me. Now, I am off to find my fiance. I don’t see any reason for us to speak again.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled as Justin flounced off in a huff, reminiscent of a spoiled little princess. He smiled as he spotted Ted moving towards him from across the room with a file in hand. He had no doubt what was contained within. His eyes pulled from Ted to focus on Justin’s tight little ass moving out of sight, his head rearing back in laughter when he caught Justin turn around to give him one more heated glance. His thoughts were clear and focused. He was most anxious to read that file... for his weekend plans had just spiced up even more. He smiled in hungry delight as he thought, _Oh but we will have plenty of reason to speak again, Justin Taylor... and so much more. You are so wrong, my beautiful boy... I will own you and you are going to love it._  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

****_Again, I pose the reminder that Brian is out of character here. I don't even perceive him being this ruthless - but, it goes with the premise of the story._   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian quirked a brow as he watched Ted’s approach. He was more than anxious to read what had better contain precisely what he needed to acquire the exquisite blond. It almost alarmed him how important it was quickly becoming to have this one man. Nothing in his vast experience compared to the instant attraction he felt towards young Justin. He couldn’t even fathom going to bed tonight without having touched him – exploring him intimately. Leaving Vegas without having the pleasure of that perfect body was unthinkable and utterly unworkable. There wasn’t a doubt lingering in Brian’s mind – he must and would have him. That Justin was involved with another man meant nothing to him.

 

  
  
  
He was Brian Kinney.

 

  
  
  
A multi billionaire.

 

  
  
  
If the things he desired didn’t fall into his hands, which they undoubtedly did more often than not – other means were applied if the results were wanted badly enough. His head turning to the lounge where Justin had just disappeared, Brian knew with the utmost of certainty this would be one of those times. No matter what the cost he would succeed. First he would use his charm and seductive skills. Very few men could resist that. If that failed he would use any weakness known to be found to take what he wanted. End result would be the same – he would have the blond.

 

  
  
  
Brian looked inquiringly at Ted when he was finally upon him. “I trust you have some information for me.”

 

  
  
  
Ted nodded, before replying dryly, “You know, I came with you thinking to have a weekend away from your machinations. I just don’t get what’s so special about this kid to go to all this trouble.”

 

  
  
  
“It doesn’t really matter, does it Theodore? I pay you what equates to a small fortune to carry out what I need... and, this project took you probably all of ten minutes to complete. Why don’t you just run along and enjoy yourself. I’ll call if I need you for anything else,” Brian snapped, angered that Ted was bitching about a matter that only required him to make some phone calls and retrieve a fax.

 

  
  
  
“Fine,” Ted replied crisply. “I will be over at the blackjack table should your highness feel he needs me to procure for him further.”

 

  
  
  
“You are a son-of-a-bitch, Schmidt. Why I put up with you I’ll never understand,” Brian growled, forcing himself to hold back a grin, unwilling to admit how much he not only enjoyed but admired Ted’s outspokenness. It had not always been that way. Ted used to cower in the midst of one of Brian’s tirades, but they had formed an understanding of sorts, and it was the perfect working relationship. Brian considered Ted to be one of his closest friends, and most importantly he could trust him with anything. He knew in today’s world that was nothing to take for granted.

 

  
  
  
“Because I’m the only one that will put up with your bullshit...” Ted retorted, smiling briefly reading Brian all too well.

 

  
  
  
Brian narrowed his eyes on him, answering shortly, “Maybe I just haven’t been searching hard enough.” He opened the folder, beginning to glance at it when he realized their party was missing a body... and had been for awhile. “Where has our little sidekick gone off to? Wait. Don’t tell me. He’s in the salon getting in touch with his feminine side.”

 

  
  
  
Ted glared briefly, yet unable to hold back a laugh. “You’re such an ass, Brian. No, Michael said he didn’t come here to hang about while you hunt for tricks... further stating he did that well enough back in New York. He wanted to go home, so Blake is taking him now.”

 

  
  
  
“Oh, it’s just as well,” Brian mused. “I don’t have time for babysitting this weekend. God knows what kind of trouble he would have fallen into here and expect me to save him.”

 

  
  
  
“Well, you are his hero. Comes with the territory...” Ted needlessly reminded.

 

  
  
  
“Uh huh. Go enjoy yourself, Ted. I appreciate you handling this for me so quickly. I shouldn't need to bother you for the remainder of the weekend. If all goes well... I will be extremely busy,” Brian replied, returning his attention to the file in his hands.

 

  
  
  
Ted rolled his eyes. “Spare me the details, Casanova. Call me if you need me.”

 

  
  
  
Brian nodded before taking himself into the lounge to review the contents of the file in private. He would decipher any weakness and use them in the quickest manner possible should it become necessary. Stepping into the bustling lounge, Brian ignored all the interested looks heading his way, seeking and finding the first empty table. When the overtly friendly barmaid arrived immediately to greet him, he ordered a double shot of Beam and returned his attention back to the task at hand. His eyes scanned over the first page quickly. He filed the vital statistics into his memory banks immediately. He found his occupation to be of interest. Junior art director in an advertising agency in Pittsburgh. Brian smiled to himself, thinking that information could become useful at some point. Currently, he had no business dealings in Pittsburgh... but, you never know when circumstances could change.

 

  
  
  
He looked up when the flirtatious barmaid placed his drink before him. He smiled and thanked her, before dismissing her with his eyes having no interest into feeding into her impossible fantasy. Before returning his attention back to his report, Brian’s eyes scanned the room feeling eyes boring into him. He wasn’t certain why he felt them, he only knew he wanted to identify them. It only took a few moments to see who was staring at him so intently. Justin was alternating with his argument with his boyfriend and staring over at Brian almost angrily. Only a mere five tables away from him, Brian’s eyes openly caressed all he could view of the blond, before finishing his perusal with a bold wink. Brian laughed at Justin’s look of angry embarrassment at both being caught and Brian’s brazen stare.

 

  
  
  
Uncaring about the report in front of him, Brian returned his stare with one of his own as he allowed the outraged blond to clearly see the lust in his eyes. Brian took it a step further when he silently mouthed words that he knew Justin would clearly intercept. Moving his lips slowly, his eyes hungry on the blond, they spoke, “I – want – you.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
“Justin! Are you even listening to me?” Ethan demanded of his more than slightly distracted fiance.

 

  
  
  
Shaking his head, unable to believe what his eyes had read falling from that arrogant man’s lips, his gaze returned to meet Ethan’s annoyed face, as he guiltily looked at him knowing he hadn’t heard a word spoken. “No. I’m sorry, Ethan. Just trying to figure out what to do next.”

 

  
  
  
“I’ve just told you... if you had been listening. I said let’s not risk how much we’ve already won and go home now. Maybe we’ll lose the new house, but there will be another. We have enough to pay the rent and probably enough for most of our wedding expenses,” Ethan implored, obviously wanting to get out of Vegas, sooner rather than later.

 

  
  
  
Justin looked at his boyfriend incredulously while ignoring the ‘we’ve already won’ reference. “Ethan, why would we do that? We are winning. Now isn’t the time to quit. We can have it all... I know we can.”

 

  
  
  
“And, if you lose it all... then what?” Ethan asked him, as he took a long drink of his wine... looking down his nose in disdain at everyone coming and going in the busy lounge.

 

  
  
  
“Then we do what other people do. We pick up the pieces and move on. How about I make a compromise with you?” Justin asked.

 

  
  
  
Ethan looked at him dubiously, before asking, “What kind?”

 

  
  
  
“Okay. We don’t dip below what we came here with. I will give you what we’ve gained and you can lock it up for safekeeping,” Justin suggested, reaching into his pockets to retrieve the money in chips that was the amount he had won so far.

 

  
  
  
“I guess that’s okay... as long as you can stick to it,” Ethan responded doubtfully. Pocketing the heavy chips, he told Justin, “I’ll cash them in and secure a safe.”

 

  
  
  
“That’s not a problem to me. I’m doing this to help us. I don’t intend on setting us back.”

 

  
  
  
Ethan nodded. “I know that, baby.” Looking at Justin yearningly, Ethan whispered, “I was hoping for a lie down with my gorgeous fiance before you hit the tables again. How about I go cash these in and we go try out that luxurious bed upstairs...”

 

  
  
  
“Mmmmm, sounds great. I’m going to mingle down here for a bit and see what I want to get into next,” Justin told him, eyes glancing over to the obnoxious man that was still alternating between his reading and stabbing into Justin with his penetrating eyes. He didn’t want to mingle... he wanted to give that man another piece of his mind.

 

  
  
  
Ethan stood up, leaning down to kiss Justin softly on the lips, seemingly oblivious to Justin’s lukewarm response. “I’ll be waiting.”

 

  
  
  
Justin smiled, watching as Ethan departed, pausing to take a deep breath before standing to approach the man that had been all but summoning him with his eyes. Gritting his teeth, Justin moved towards him, stopping at the other side of the table, looking down on him in irritation. “Mr. Kinney, this has to stop.”

 

  
  
  
Brian closed the folder, looking up at the object of his newfound obsession with molten pools of need. “What might that be, Justin?”

 

  
  
  
“You are blatantly stalking me. I think I’ve made my position very clear. I am engaged to be married. I love him... meaning, I am not interested in pursuing anything with you,” Justin hissed under his breath.

 

  
  
  
Brian’s voice became husky and deep. “I never thought myself to become so cliché... but, damn if you’re not the hottest thing when you release that anger. How I’d love to have it unleashed on me in private.”

 

  
  
  
“That will never happen. I assume you are accustomed to having everything you want... but, it stops here with me. You are never going to have me. Not ever!” Justin continued to rage.

 

  
  
  
Brian laughed aloud, charmed and aroused more than he ever had been in his life. “Oh but you are so wrong, little boy. I already have you... and we both know it.”

 

  
  
  
“You’re crazy. Absolutely insane...”

 

  
  
  
“On the contrary, Justin. You want me... and we both know it,” Brian rasped, restraining the urge to reach out and drag the tempestuous blond away from here. If they were alone he would kiss the boy into submission.

 

  
  
  
Justin’s eyes perceptively widened as he denied, “No, it’s not true. I love Ethan. I don’t want you. I abhor all you stand for, Mr. Kinney. You think you can buy anything that takes your fancy... maybe you can in your circles... but, not in my world. You will never buy me.”

 

  
  
  
Brian stood up, towering over Justin, smiling as he watched the blond retreat to maintain a safe distance. He moved closer, his eyes moving up and down Justin’s tense body. His voice dropped to a guttural pitch born out of his desire that he knew only this boy could satisfy. “You would be surprised how resourceful I can be, Justin. It may not be tonight or even tomorrow... but, I will find where you are weakest and I will act. Mark my words, Justin... you will be mine.”

 

  
  
  
Justin’s eyes became dizzy as his fell into the lust filled ones before him. He felt himself moving forward almost as if magnetized. It wasn’t until he focused on the self satisfied smirk on the predator's face that he could shake his head to clear it. “Never,” Justin softly whispered, willing his mind back on his fiance that awaited him upstairs.

 

  
  
  
Brian reached out, trailing his hand down Justin’s cheek before telling him, “Never is a long time, Justin. Think about it, and what you want. Once you do that, come to me. I will give you an experience you will never forget. Come to me soon, Justin.”

 

  
  
  
“I can’t do that. I won’t betray my fiance. Goodbye, Mr. Kinney,” Justin said, moving to rush away before he did something stupid like kiss the most beautiful, albeit aggravating man he’d ever met.

 

  
  
  
Brian flipped open his phone more than pleased with the timing of the next phase of his plan. “This is Brian Kinney. I want the package delivered to Mr. Taylor immediately.” Brian smiled as he closed the phone, uncaring of how calculating he was being, only knowing this was a battle he fully intended to win – fair play or not. Brian picked up his folder, taking the elevator up to his suite, instinctively knowing an irate Justin would visit him soon... and when he did Brian would have him precisely where he wanted him most. Alone... and learning first hand what it meant to be hunted by Brian Kinney.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Justin slipped into the room quietly, part of him hoping that Ethan had fallen asleep during his wait. His hopes were immediately dashed when Ethan stood glaring at him in undisguised fury. He stepped forward, his eyes widening in shock as Ethan jerked his arm back when Justin moved to touch him. “Ethan, what’s wrong?”

 

  
  
  
“Lies, Justin. All of it. Has anything you’ve been telling me been the truth?” Ethan demanded, his face red in rage.

 

  
  
  
“What are you talking about?” Justin demanded in his confusion.

 

  
  
  
“You said you had never met that man before coming here.”

 

  
  
  
Justin groaned, thinking he must have doubled back and seen them together. “We were just talking, Ethan. I don’t know him.”

 

  
  
  
“Talking? What kind of a fool do you take me for, Justin? Tell me why he would send you such a gift if you hadn’t given him something in return?” Ethan yelled, motioning towards the opened box on the table.

 

  
  
  
“He sent me a gift?” Justin asked, moving towards the box, immediately recognizing the suit he had been admiring when they had first met. “It doesn’t mean anything, Ethan. Yes, he’s been hitting on me... but, I’ve turned him down at every turn. He’s just trying to cause problems between us. Don’t let him.”

 

  
  
  
“Well, he’s succeeding admirably. But, you know what? I don’t believe you. That’s an Armani suit. Do you know how much that costs?” Ethan continued on in anger.

 

  
  
  
Justin nodded. “I know very well. I was trying it out when I met him. He admired it and said I should have it. I told him I couldn’t afford it and I left the gift shop. I don’t plan to accept it.”

 

  
  
  
“I’m going out. I can’t deal with this right now. I told you I didn’t want to come here. It’s been trouble since we arrived. You can fix this, Justin. We can leave now and put this behind us.”

 

  
  
  
Justin closed the lid on the box, seething inside at the constant interference of Brian Kinney. “I need to return this. I swear this ends now, Ethan.”

 

  
  
  
“I’m leaving in the morning, Justin. With or without you. Make your choice,” Ethan spat out, heading towards the door.

 

  
  
  
“That sounds like an ultimatum...”

 

  
  
  
Ethan gave Justin one fleeting glance. “Maybe it is. Perhaps you’d better think about it.”

 

  
  
  
Justin pocketed his key card and grabbed the box, his destination more than certain. He would throw this package directly at the arrogant Mr. Kinney’s head... and then it would be done. There was no place in his life for the Brian Kinney’s of this world... and he would make that clear once and for all. Now, if only he could still his rapidly beating heart that raced in erratic fashion at the mere thought of being near that man again. It was nerves and outrage. It couldn’t be anything else. He believed that. Didn't he?

 

  
  
  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Brian smiled as he picked up the phone in his suite, knowing the purpose of this call would soon come to fruition. He had already deciphered a few things regarding the luscious Justin Taylor’s character. He was strong, passionate... and extremely proud. All of those attributes would bring the blond to him. Once that privacy was secured – the blond would be ripe and vulnerable to the seasoned predator’s pursuit. He almost salivated in anticipation of feasting his eyes, hands, mouth and body on the most exquisite prey he had ever pursued. The end result never in doubt – he would have the boy begging and writhing beneath him in ecstasy.  
  
  
  
  
When the bored voice answered, Brian responded with crisp authority. “This is Brian Kinney. I am expecting a guest to request direction to my suite. I wish him to be directed to me without delay.”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, of course, Mr. Kinney,” the male voice answered in a much more cordial tone of voice. “The name of your guest, Sir?”  
  
  
  
  
“Justin Taylor. I believe he is a guest as well,” Brian answered, already knowing it to be the case as he remembered with clarity how his eyes had caressed every inch of the blond as he had been checking in. Caressing was a mild description. He knew in reality he had to have been giving Justin the most thorough ‘eye fuck’ he had ever distributed – that in itself was saying a lot. Brian Kinney had given a good many eye fucks in his adult life... but nothing comparable to the one given to the blond.  
  
  
  
  
A slight pause followed when Brian was certain the conscientious clerk was scanning the register. “Yes, he is a guest. He is here for the weekend.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled. That was some additional information he hadn’t obtained yet. Very nice, Brian thought. He wasn’t rushed to claim him tonight – although, that was most assuredly his goal. It wasn’t his intention to go to bed tonight and not have the beautiful blond man beneath him – surrendering to all of Brian’s immense desires. “Excellent,” Brian purred. “In addition, I want it stipulated that I am not to be disturbed by anyone else.”  
  
  
  
  
“Very well, Sir. I will phone you to alert you to his arrival. Will you be requiring a wake up call in the morning? I don’t see one listed on your registration...” the clerk asked efficiently.  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled, thinking – hoping – and fully intending to be still entwined with Justin’s gorgeous limbs in the morning. “No, that won’t be necessary. I have no eminent plans tomorrow. Just make certain I am not disturbed for the remainder of the night, outside of Mr. Taylor, of course.”  
  
  
  
  
The desk clerk smiled a knowing smile, quickly determining the basis of this assignation. “As you wish, Sir. Shall I contact Mr. Taylor regarding your wishes to meet with him?”  
  
  
  
  
“No!” Brian firmly clipped out, knowing that would have the opposite effect on headstrong Justin. He had to think this was his idea. Anything less than that and he wouldn’t gain his private audience with the blond. That was something he wanted more than anything. “I want Mr. Taylor to arrive at the idea on his own. However he reaches the conclusion means very little to me.”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Mr. Kinney. I’ll do all that I can to assist in that...”  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled slowly. “Thank you. My notice of your attention to my special wishes won’t go unrewarded.”  
  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Sir...” the clerk courteously responded. “I do hope you enjoy the remainder of your stay at The Palace.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes glazed over as he thought of just how he intended to enjoy the rest of his stay. With a soft purr, encased in velvet, Brian answered, “I do believe I shall.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Justin had been making his rounds of the casino floor for the past twenty minutes, the long rectangular box in hand in preparation to hurl at the cocky brunet – all to no avail. The man was nowhere in sight. Where had he gone, he wondered. Had he found someone else to harass? Or, had he checked out already. Justin grimaced at the feeling of disappointment that quickly swelled within him at either of those scenarios. Get a grip, Taylor. You have no interest in that man – whatsoever. He wondered just how true his reprimands were to himself. As his mind returned to dwell on the arrogance and beauty of Brian Kinney – he assured himself it was only because of the man’s physical perfection. He further told himself he wouldn’t be human if he didn’t find Brian attractive.  
  
  
  
  
His final place to check was the lounge where he had left him earlier only to find his table vacated. Where had the man gone to so quickly, he continued to rage to himself. He made his way through the casino looking at each and every table, realizing Brian Kinney wasn’t the only one missing. He couldn’t locate his errant fiance either. He assumed Ethan was to punish him with his absence the entire night, and the cold silence would prevail the entire length of their trip home tomorrow – that was if he caved in to Ethan’s demands. At this point he wasn’t certain he would do that. Ethan was being unreasonable. Temptation not withstanding – he hadn’t done anything wrong. He determined that would continue to be the case. He wasn’t interested in the rich and obnoxious Brian Kinney. As he hurried over to the guest registration desk, he continued to tell himself that.  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled at the other passing guests he walked towards the desk, waiting as patiently as possible behind the small line formed in front of him. When he at last reached the desk, Justin formed his words thoughtfully – uncertain of what he hoped to accomplish here; his only clear thought – finding a way to deliver this package to the beguiling Brian Kinney. “I’m not certain if you can help me or not, but I was looking for Mr. Kinney.”  
  
  
  
  
The clerk indelicately snorted. “You and half the world.”  
  
  
  
  
“He’s that important, is he?” Justin scoffed, finding himself less than impressed.  
  
  
  
  
“When you’re not only as rich as Midas – but powerful as well, being sought after is par for the course,” the clerk said in a bored manner, while wondering if this was the man that Brian Kinney wished to be admitted to his private domain. Looking at the young blond closely, having been here long enough to see the exploits of the entrepreneur he figured this was definitely the man in question.  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, well... I’m sure. I only need a moment of his time. I would appreciate it if you could direct me to his room,” Justin said, smiling engagingly... not above taking advantage of the fact that his smile often produced the results he desired.  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry, Sir... but Mr. Kinney’s suite is private access. He doesn’t accept any guests,” the clerk said, almost rolling his eyes at Justin’s crestfallen expression. Deciding to put the young man out of his misery, he asked, “Would you be a guest here, Sir?”  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded vigorously. “Yes, my name is Justin Taylor. I am staying here for the weekend with my fiance. I know this isn’t standard procedure... but, I only need a few moments of Mr. Kinney’s time.”  
  
  
  
  
The man paused in deliberation, watching him in studied consideration. “I’m not supposed to do this... but, it’s clear to see you are very distressed. I guess if Mr. Kinney protests – we can say there was a mix up in communication.” Hoping he handled this exchange precisely to the billionaire’s wishes, he directed Justin to the private elevator that would take him to the floor of Brian’s suite. After giving Justin all the required information, he told him, “I hope you enjoy the remainder of your stay, Sir.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled gratefully. “I hope so, too. Thank you for your help. I won’t forget it.” Justin said as he slipped him a twenty, thinking if he won big after he completed his task he would reward the man more for his assistance. He nodded his thanks once again as he moved to the private elevators towards a task that he intended to end as quickly as it had began.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled as he replaced the phone into the cradle, smiling much comparable to the cat that swallowed the canary. An apt analogy, Brian thought... as it was his intention to completely devour the blond. Not one inch of that delectable body would go unexplored by him. When Justin left this room... he would know he had been well and truly possessed. Moments later hearing the light tapping on the door, Brian popped a mint into his mouth before moving to open it. Looking through the peep hole, Brian smiled in anticipation viewing the perfection impatiently waiting. The most important aspect being that the blond was deliciously alone.  
  
  
  
  
Opening the door widely, Brian’s eyes darkened on his prey – wondering how long he could resist before he reached out and took him. “Justin,” Brian purred sexily. “What an unexpected surprise. Please do come in.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin grudgingly preceded him into the elaborate suite, unable to resist looking around briefly. Once the door was closed behind them, Justin whirled on him as he tossed the box down at Brian’s feet. “I won’t be staying long.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian quirked a brow as he moved closer to peek inside the box. His eyes returned to Justin, blazing over him... possessing him in one single glance. “You didn’t like my gift, Justin?”  
  
  
  
  
“I like it fine... as you know. However, it’s inappropriate. I believe I made my position very clear, Mr. Kinney. I cannot be bought... not now or ever,” Justin spat out, his eyes full of fire.  
  
  
  
  
“You are so fucking hot like this,” Brian rasped, moving even closer to the blond. He had planned to move slowly, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist much longer. He had never wanted anything... or anyone as he did Justin. “Admit it, Justin. The intensity of my desire for you turns you on. The fact that I would want you enough to buy you is making your cock twitch right now.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed deeply, his legs attempting to close the short distance to the door. He shook his head in fervent denial. “No. That’s not true. I don’t live my life like that. People and feelings cannot be bought.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian followed his steps, his hand reaching up to toy with the blond strands that fell into Justin’s eyes. “You are so mistaken. Anything can be bought with the right price, Justin. Stop fighting me before I am forced to find yours.”  
  
  
  
  
“You never will,” Justin responded belligerently. “I love my fiance... and I’m returning to him now. I came here to return your gift... and that’s all. I would say I appreciate the gesture, however we both know why you did it. But, it seems you fail, Mr. Kinney. I cannot be bought.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian continued to advance on the blond, the more he watched his lips moving – the more determined he was to silence them by splitting them open beneath his own. He snagged his hand behind Justin’s neck, as he pressed him against the door – his own body smashing against him. His voice became hollow and dripping with need. “I think you protest too much. You want me, Justin. We both know this.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin felt himself quiver at the need in Brian’s voice, he closed his eyes briefly trying to will himself to fight this... to fight this man. His words tumbling out unintentionally. “I was a fool to come here.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled lustfully. “Yes you was, Justin. It was just too easy to lure you here. Another thing to keep in mind, Justin. I wanted you here... and here you are. I always get what I want – one way or another.”  
  
  
  
  
“Let me go, Brian. I need to go find Ethan,” Justin whispered, not realizing what he was revealing.  
  
  
  
  
“Find him? Is he lost?” Brian asked, elated that he had obviously driven a wedge between the lovers.  
  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged. “We had an argument. It will sort itself out.”  
  
  
  
  
“Poor little Justin. All alone for the night. I simply can’t allow that to happen,” Brian growled, his mouth moving closer to his target.  
  
  
  
  
At the last moment before Brian’s lips was to crash upon his own, Justin twisted his head to the side, moaning as Brian’s mouth connected with the side of his neck, his attention more than distracted by Brian’s hot and wet kisses upon his skin. “Brian... stop, I don’t want this.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian groaned as his mouth connected with Justin’s warm, soft skin. “I feel you trembling, Justin. You want me... and we both know I want you. Furthermore, we both know that I am going to have you. Don’t fight me any longer. Give into your desires.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin felt his legs quivering as he reached behind him for the door handle that he was thankful Brian hadn’t locked. He opened it quickly, stumbling to free himself to move through the opening. His eyes blazing and full of denial, Justin told him, “You’re wrong. I don’t want anything to do with you. Not now or ever. Give up now. I am returning home with my fiance tomorrow. I don’t ever intend to see you again.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian gritted his teeth in frustration seeing his prey eluding him. No, it’s not going to happen. I must have him. Before Justin could scurry to the elevator, he spoke words that he had never spoken to another man. He had bought many things that he desired, but he had never resorted to paying for sex. If that was what it took for Justin to submit to what he knew the boy wanted – it would be worth it. Right now, nothing mattered more than having this boy as his willing toy beneath him. He would have exactly that.  
  
  
  
  
“One million dollars, Justin,” Brian’s voice sliced into the air.  
  
  
  
  
“Excuse me?” Justin asked, as he turned around to face Brian, his fingers pressing to call the elevator.  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes full of hot fire, moved over Justin – fucking him where he stood. “You heard me. I will give you one million dollars for one night – 24 hours to be exact. Think about what that much money could do for your future.”  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t believe this... or you. Things like this don’t happen...” Justin responded in wide eyed disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
“It’s not my normal practice. However, my need is too great to hunt you down like a scared little rabbit,” Brian snarled almost savagely. “Think about it, Justin. The night would come and go... but, the money could last a lifetime.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin all but fell into the elevator, shaking his head from side to side. “I can’t, Brian... I just can’t.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed as the doors slid closed, his voice low, deep and full of unfulfilled desire. “You will, Justin. You will. I can wait... but not for much longer.”  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Justin couldn’t still the shaking in his limbs as he made the journey down to the casino floor – and away from that man. Personally delivering the gift had been a mistake of gigantic proportions. He should have realized things would go in this manner. In the aftermath he knew it had only given the outspoken and overtly sexual Mr. Kinney a free pass to hitting on him once again - but, how it had ended had been anything but expected. As he stepped out of the elevator, his senses reeled at the offer Brian had extended; intuitively knowing it was not standard procedure for the rich Mr. Kinney to place such an offer on the table. Had the man been serious or had he dreamt the entire encounter?  
  
  
  
  
“One million dollars, Justin,” Brian’s voice sliced into the air.  
  
  
  
  
Brian went on further: “Think about it, Justin. The night would come and go... but, the money could last a lifetime.”  
  
  
  
  
Fuck. Who did things like that? If there ever was a man that didn’t need to pay for sex it was undoubtedly Brian Kinney. The man was rich, powerful, and held the face of God – with a body to match. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Justin chanted to himself almost in a mantra. Where were these thoughts coming from? Why couldn’t he get that man’s beautiful face and voice out of his head? It was just the absurdity of the meeting and the outrageous offer. That’s all it could be. He was with Ethan. He loved him. In three weeks time they were to be married. That was his reality. Looking around the casino floor, Justin searched for his missing fiance – desperate to make amends – thinking in doing so he could push the arrogant millionaire completely out of his mind. As he walked through the casino, he fully accepted that was easier said than done.  
  
  
  
  
He debated on going back to the roulette table having not forgotten the success he had been having there before the untimely interference of that man. Justin still wanted to stay on track with his goals for the weekend – it could make all the difference to his future with Ethan. Forcing himself to put thoughts of Brian Kinney out of his mind – and focus once more on his life with Ethan, Justin moved back to the tables determined to revitalize his winning streak; one that would propel him and Ethan off to a more promising start. The nagging voice in the back of his head that continued to chant – one million dollars – over and over again, Justin forced to store in the back of his mind - keeping the proposition unrealized.  
  
  
  
  
Justin took one of the few remaining spaces at the table he had vacated earlier, thankful that a new dealer was now on duty as he remembered all too clearly the spectacle he had made earlier when Brian had distracted him. Gritting his teeth, he thought to himself: Get it in gear, Taylor. It’s time to put that man to the back of your mind. Think of your future with Ethan. There is no place in your life to accommodate that man. Feeling as if his focus was back under control, Justin proceeded to lay down his bet watching as the little ball begun to spin. In the back of his mind he wondered about Ethan, knowing he probably should seek him out and further try to make amends, but decided there would be time for that later. With any luck, he would do so in a much better position to reach their dreams.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian made his way back downstairs far from finished with enticing his prey. The night was not over yet. He stuck to his resolve not to leave Vegas without having known the pleasures of that boy’s incredible ass. At this point, it didn’t matter what he had to do to reach his goal – all that mattered was the satisfaction of that want. In more standard pursuits it had always been the thrill of the chase, and this was undoubtedly thrilling... but, Brian knew in the case of the hot little blond the possession would be his crowning victory – a moment in time neither of them would ever forget. Brian didn’t stop to think about their paths never crossing once this weekend was over. He knew if he wanted them to – they would... at his time and choosing. For now, all his focus was on luring Justin into his bed... and that was exactly what he would do.  
  
  
  
  
He walked into the lounge, deciding he didn’t want to seek Justin out quite yet all as a part of his plan. Let the boy play the tables a bit more... become relaxed and comfortable in his environment. When that happened – the hunter would strike. Brian was about to sit at an empty table when he spotted Ted at one not far away. Well, this was good timing, he thought. Brian laughed lightly when Ted looked up to see who was hovering at his table, a scowl immediately permeating his features.  
  
  
  
  
“I trust you won’t mind if I join you, Theodore?” Brian prompted, not waiting for an answer as he sat down across from him.  
  
  
  
  
An eye roll immediately commenced. “By all means, Brian... please have a seat.”  
  
  
  
  
“Ahhh, Theodore. I would be lost without your sarcasm,” Brian responded drolly.  
  
  
  
  
“Guess you struck out with your blond,” Ted said with a mocking chuckle. “Does that mean you’ve given up?”  
  
  
  
  
“Hardly. And, I didn’t strike out. I merely laid the groundwork. Speaking of...” Brian said with a calculating glint in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Ted groaned, knowing this meant more work for him on what was supposed to be his weekend off. “What now, Brian? I know. How about I skulk around and follow him into the men’s room. When he arrives I lock him inside and summon you.”  
  
  
  
  
“Nah. I have a bit more than a quickie in mind for him,” Brian answered. “Thanks for the thought, though. It’s good to know you are so well prepared to make certain my needs are met.”  
  
  
  
  
“You are joking, right? I had no intention of doing anything like that...” Ted answered seriously. “I was actually about to call you. I made an interesting discovery while you were hunting your blond.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian leveled a stern look at Ted. “I never joke when such enticing blond boy ass is involved. Nevertheless, what’s the discovery?”  
  
  
  
  
“It’s regarding Justin’s companion.”  
  
  
  
  
“Ethan?” Brian asked, his interest more than peaked now.  
  
  
  
  
Ted watched Brian closely. “It’s not like you to be quite this obvious, Brian. This is going to end when we leave here, right?”  
  
  
  
  
“Since when have you known me to carry on a relationship, Theodore?” Brian snapped, for some reason irritated at the thought of the miles separating him from the blond. “Back to what you were saying... what about Ethan?”  
  
  
  
  
“Well, I was passing through the lobby and I happened to see him getting into the elevator with another man... a man that was not his fiance.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyebrow raised, before he grudgingly supplied a practical answer. “They did have a fight. And, it could have been a coincidence. Two men waiting for an elevator together isn't uncommon.”  
  
  
  
  
“I think I know the difference,” Ted snorted. “As the doors began to close they wasted no time in going at each other.”  
  
  
  
  
“Unbelievable,” Brian answered in amazement. What a fucking imbecile, he thought. “Why would he risk losing Justin over a quick piece of ass? I need to know more.”  
  
  
  
  
“If they didn’t go back to Justin’s room, which I can’t believe this Ethan would be that stupid... it’s like finding a needle in a haystack in this place,” Ted grumbled, hoping against all hope that Brian wasn’t about to make him go investigate.  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. “I’m not going to make you chase them down, Theodore. However, I would like you to mention to a few members of the staff that could have seen something that I would be extremely grateful for some inside information. Think you could manage that for me?”  
  
  
  
  
“I will spread the word. I know you won’t leave me alone until I do so,” Ted responded blandly. “I’ll let you know what I find out.”  
  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Ted. I just might have to give you a raise when we return.”  
  
  
  
  
Ted laughed. “I’ll be sure to remind you.”  
  
  
  
  
“I know you will...” Brian responded, making his exit as quickly as he’d arrived, thinking this was the perfect time to approach his obviously unencumbered blond.  
  
  
  
  
Brian walked through the casino, his eyes sharpening on each table, indifferent to all the admiring and covetous stares from both male and female alike. His intentions more than clear – finding and securing his target. Tonight he would do just that. After a few moments of searching, Brian was surprised to so quickly find what he was seeking at the roulette table – this time his shoulders hunched in defeat. A part of him was disappointed that Justin’s luck had changed, while the predator was exhilarated in the knowledge the blond could be much more vulnerable now. Now, was the time to strike. Nothing would stop him from making the blond his – at least his for the duration of their collective time in Vegas.  
  
  
  
  
Painstakingly, he moved up behind Justin... determined to make his presence known in the quickest manner possible. Oblivious to everyone around them - excluding the hot little blond, Brian pressed his body tightly against Justin; angling his body so that Justin couldn’t elude the feeling of his quickly hardening cock prodding through his Armani slacks... seeking out the target it most craved. Making no mistake he wouldn’t so easily escape this time, Brian pushed forward to wedge Justin against the table, uncaring of the eyes suddenly pulling towards them. He further increased his edge by placing his hands on Justin’s hips, keeping him firmly secured in place. He began to breathe hotly against Justin’s neck, his mouth at once latching onto the tender skin... sucking and pulling it into his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
“Not faring so well tonight, are we?” Brian purred against Justin’s skin, taking the opportunity to leisurely slide his tongue along the skin he could access. “One million dollars would look good right now, I’d dare say.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned, barely hearing Brian’s words as his senses immediately became overwhelmed by the brunet’s overtly sexual pursuit. Feeling the cock probing at him through their pants, Justin began to squirm – uncertain if he was attempting to get closer or pull free. Determined to resist this man, no matter how much his body seemed to be screaming for his attentions, Justin rasped, “What are you doing, Mr. Kinney? I thought we resolved these matters.”  
  
  
  
  
“The only thing resolved was the continued realization of how much I fucking need you,” Brian growled harshly into Justin’s ear, his breath coming out in shallow pants. His voice lowering to a low, husky growl that only Justin could decipher, Brian whispered, "Keep pushing that hot little ass against me like that and I'll drag you into the nearest men's room and fuck you into oblivion."  
  
  
  
  
“Will you please let me go?” Justin snapped, barely having the strength to grab his last few remaining chips and slide them into his pocket, his entire being jumping into overdrive following Brian's words and close proximity. “I’m tapped out here... I need to leave the table.”  
  
  
  
  
“Such a shame that... when you have been afforded the opportunity of having so much more to play with...” Brian continued to taunt him, never one to miss an opportunity as he began to grind his hips into Justin’s ass. "Speaking of play..."  
  
  
  
  
“I won’t dignify that with a response,” Justin clipped out. “What you suggest is ridiculous... and against everything I stand for. I can’t and won’t be bought...”  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled against Justin’s neck, punctuating his next words with stinging forays of his tongue... one’s that determined to be much more intimate with the boy – soon. “You are only deceiving yourself, Justin. I wonder, though, if you even believe your words.”  
  
  
  
  
“What are you talking about?” Justin asked, glancing over his shoulder to glare at Brian, immediately wishing he hadn’t when he viewed the fire blazing in Brian’s eyes.  
  
  
  
  
“You are on the precipice of becoming mine. And, don’t kid yourself, Justin. It won’t be about the money, that’s merely a fringe benefit to push you into exploring your desires more readily. Admit it and let’s move on,” Brian hissed into Justin’s neck, effortlessly spinning him around so they were face to face.  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head back and forth in denial, Justin whispered, “No. It’s not true. I’m leaving Vegas in the morning. There is nothing to keep me here now. I’ve just lost everything.”  
  
  
  
  
“Come with me, Justin. It's anything but the end of the line for you... and you know it,” Brian snarled in a low guttural tone, pulling Justin along with him and around the corner into a darkened corridor.  
  
  
  
  
“Where are we?” Justin gasped breathlessly, his eyes falling into the one’s of the predator about to make his next move.  
  
  
  
  
“A closed off corridor. We will be uninterrupted for a bit. Don’t worry. I won’t fuck you here,” Brian growled raggedly, hoping he would be able to stick to those words as he pressed himself once again to the all too tempting blond. Fuck, he feels so good. Nothing has ever felt this good. I must have him. I will have him.  
  
  
  
  
“You won’t be fucking me at all!” Justin adamantly denied, his eyes widening as he viewed the victory in the brunet’s eyes.  
  
  
  
  
“Won’t I, Justin? I think we both know that’s not true. You want me. All that remains is for you to succumb to that desire. I don’t intend to stop until you do exactly that,” Brian spoke in a husky purr, giving Justin no chance to deny or accept his words when his mouth moved to close over the blond’s... his intentions very simple.  
  
  
  
  
Seek.  
  
  
  
  
Devour.  
  
  
  
  
Possess.  
  
  
  
  
As one mouth sunk into the other, Brian knew without a doubt he had never meant anything more... never wanted anything more. His patience had just ended. Justin Taylor would be his... and he would be so – tonight.  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Brian cupped one hand behind Justin’s neck, holding his mouth firmly in place; as the other roved up and down the blond’s back – desperate to learn all of him. Eliciting a groan at the first touch of their lips, Brian’s tongue sliced forward, symbolic of the most precise razor to split the plump, succulent lips apart – determined to acquire the access Justin was still tentatively resisting. Retaining the grip on Justin’s neck, not wanting to lose the position he craved, Brian moved his hand from his back to slide up between them – his thumb pulling Justin’s lower lip down. With a harsh growl, Brian demanded, “Open up, Justin. Don’t fight me on the pointless things.”  
  
  
  
  
“Pointless? How is it pointless?” Justin asked with a gasp, inwardly calling himself all kinds of a fool upon realizing his speech had given Brian the opportunity he had been seeking.  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmmm, resistance is pointless when we both know you are going to give in. C’mon, Justin. Give into your desires. Don’t make me take everything...” Brian rasped huskily, as his tongue surged ahead, while his hands moved to clasp around Justin’s hips – roughly jerking him forward to meet his own driving ones. Brian’s tongue immediately began to plunder the blond’s mouth... all a prelude to the possession he craved – the one he was determined to have. When Justin’s tongue inched forward to meet his own, Brian growled in savage need before closing his lips tightly around his tongue, sucking on it fiercely – wanting to devour every solitary inch of this boy.  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s head arched back as he swiftly became lost in the sensory bliss created by this compelling and aggravating man – whether it was wanted or not. He hated everything this man stood for... and yet, he realized he had never been more aroused in his entire life. He wanted him... badly. Yet, he knew he had a fiance that deserved his loyalty. He had to find a way to pull free... but, right now as he was possessed by the fire and determination within Brian's kiss he just didn’t know how to accomplish such a daunting task. Sliding his hands up Brian’s chest, he sunk his fingers into the brunet’s hair, forcing himself to begin tugging at him.  
  
  
  
  
When Brian eased off just long enough to allow them both the chance to catch their breath, Justin moaned, “Brian... we have to stop. I can’t do this. It isn’t right.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled, as he inserted a foot in between Justin’s legs, deftly scissoring them apart as he began to thrust suggestively against him. “On the contrary, my sweet boy. This is more than right. You want me, Justin. Admit it and come with me. I don’t care how you file it away in your mind, just accept my offer and come to me.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin began to push against Brian’s chest, knowing it was a half hearted bid for release, at best. Heatedly, Justin spat out, “I told you I won’t allow you to buy me, Brian. Some things are just not for sale.”  
  
  
  
  
“Such a naïve little boy. Everyone has a price, at one time or another. It may not always be in the form of cash – but, there is always a price. Maybe, I haven’t found yours yet. But, keep fighting me and I will find it,” Brian rasped in a ruthless intensity... one the blond was uncertain on how to combat.  
  
  
  
  
Justin couldn’t pull free from the penetrating pull of Brian’s mesmerizing eyes, ones that virtually hypnotized him – making him want to surrender; while the more practical side reminded him why this was wrong. Swallowing with difficulty, Justin said, “I’m not trying to challenge you. This is just how it is. I am not a possession to be owned. And, I have no intention of betraying my fiance.”  
  
  
  
  
“Even if he is betraying you now – as we speak...” Brian hissed, uncaring of the consequences or how the blond reacted; his only concern – finding the quickest path that led to the end of his frustration... knowing that would only be at the result of having his cock buried within this blond beauty. “He’s not worth your devotion... as he most certainly does not deserve you. Come back to my suite, Justin. No more thoughts or denials... just come with me.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin shoved heartily against Brian, managing to achieve his release; unwilling to acknowledge the emptiness when their bodies were no longer aligned and touching. “You would say anything to get me in bed with you.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian reached up, toying with the hair falling into Justin’s outraged face. “You’re right, Justin. I probably would. That’s just how badly I want you. But, I am not a liar. Your boyfriend is with another man right now.”  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t believe it. Ethan would never do that to me...” Justin countered defensively, convincing himself he believed his words to be true... but unable to still that nagging doubt in the back of his mind.  
  
  
  
“Granted I find such a monogamous relationship to be at the heights of lesbionic... however, I find him to be a fool to undertake such risk directly under your view,” Brian huskily growled, his eyes moving over Justin with unrestrained and unfulfilled want. His voice deep and heavy with lust, Brian whispered, “What man could possibly entice him away from you tonight? I have never wanted a man this badly, nor have I ever offered to pay for the pleasure. But, for you, Justin – I would pay any price.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes widened as he felt trapped under the heat of Brian’s gaze. Space was between them now, and yet he felt more caught than when he had been pinned up against the wall. “Brian, it’s not that I’m not flattered – I am. And, in all honesty I find you incredibly attractive. There’s no way I can deny that. I’d be a fool to even try... but, I am committed to my relationship with Ethan. I can't just throw it away for one night with you.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his lips, looking at Justin closely unable to fathom where the thought came from, but accepting of it to be how things were. His eyes moved over the blond slowly, before he answered, “I’m not sure it would be one night... not with you. That’s all it’s ever been in the past, but you don’t fit into any of my previous categories, Justin. Not at all.” Brian briefly became distracted by a vibration in his pocket, pausing only briefly to read an incoming text message: _ **It appears we were mistaken in Mr. Gold’s intelligence. He took the man to his own room. They are still inside.**_  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin flushed and smiled slightly that he’d made such an impression on the billionaire... but, there was still Ethan to consider. Ethan Gold was his future... one he had long ago committed to – and he couldn’t be diverted from that path by this seductive man... no matter how badly he wanted to be exactly that. “That’s all very good to hear, Brian. But, it doesn’t change the fact that I have a boyfriend.” He frowned when he watched the smile spread across Brian’s face, one that didn’t seem appropriate following the words he had just spoken. He watched as Brian pocketed his phone. “Uh, is there a problem?”  
  
  
  
  
“Problem? Not at all.” Brian smiled, stepping closer once more. His eyes darkened, as he reached forward to palm the front of Justin’s pants, emitting a husky laugh at the response he immediately felt. Brian lowered his head to latch feverishly onto the side of Justin’s neck, blowing hot gusts of air into his ear. As both men’s breathing became erratic, Brian ran his hand, back and forth across the bulge in Justin’s pants, his teeth and tongue working ferociously on the delicious skin. Brian pulled back to look at Justin, lust burning in his eyes. “Boyfriend or not, you want me, Justin. Quite badly in fact. Why don’t you just run along and find your boyfriend. Go kiss him, and see if you feel even a fraction of what you’ve just felt in my arms. When you realize how pale it is in comparison... come to me, Justin. I’ll be in my suite.”  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t equate my relationship with Ethan to mind blowing sex. It has more substance that that. But, I guess you wouldn’t know about human emotions, would you, Mr. Kinney?” Justin snapped, knowing he was doing so more in frustration than anything else. Bottom line being, he knew he wanted this man... his frustration stemming from the fact that he couldn’t have him. He further reflected that every relationship needed to have a test to verify it’s stability; Justin decided there could be no greater test than the temptation of Brian Kinney. “Good evening, Mr. Kinney. I do hope you enjoy the rest of your stay in Las Vegas.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled as he watched Justin hastily depart, a smile that would make the most blood hungry shark take notice. He made his way back up to his suite knowing he would be seeing the blond again very soon. He knew he should feel some remorse for letting Justin walk into what he was moments from finding... but, the predator shrugged that thought away. Justin’s loyalty to his undeserving boyfriend was the only thing that was preventing him from having the blond; now, thanks to the unbelievable stupidity of the man he was about to be delivered to him gift wrapped – and Brian knew exactly how he would unwrap and appreciate this particular gift.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Justin quietly let himself into his room, his mind tormented with all that had happened in the past 24 hours; his success, failures... and his meetings with the brash and overtly sexual Brian Kinney. He didn’t want to think about what his reactions said about his feelings for Ethan, but he couldn’t stop the errant thoughts from slipping into his mind. What did it mean, really? Could it mean that he wasn’t really in love with Ethan? If that was the case... did it mean there would continue to be another version of Brian Kinney around the corner? Justin grunted aloud at that ludicrous thought. Sure, there might be other tempting men that step into his sights... but, he knew unquestionably there would only be one Brian Kinney – ever.  
  
  
  
  
He was about to call out to Ethan, when he heard muffled pants and moans coming from the bedroom. He opened the door to the room, calling out to his fiance. “Ethan... did you start without me?” His eyes widening in shock to find Ethan was neither alone or waiting for his arrival. Shaking his head in shocked disbelief, Justin shouted out, “Ethan! What the fuck???”  
  
  
  
  
The man, older than either Ethan or himself looking towards Justin with a come hither smile on his face. “This is your boyfriend? Well, I’m all for a threesome... most especially with him. Why don’t you come over here hot stuff. There’s more than enough of me to go around.”  
  
  
  
  
Ethan cringed at the look of rage and disgust on Justin’s face. With a sigh of regret and resignation, he addressed the man that had been poised to commence fucking him. “Sadly, I don’t think Justin will go for that. I think you had better leave.”  
  
  
  
  
“Oh no, Ethan. Don’t bother on my account. I WILL leave. The room is paid for through Sunday evening. Please do enjoy yourself. I am going to take an earlier flight and return home. I will leave your ticket on the desk,” Justin snapped, tears of rage pooling in his eyes. His eyes flickered over Ethan’s shocked expression, before he began throwing what little he had brought with him into the case. “What about the money I won – where did you put it?”  
  
  
  
  
Standing up, sliding awkwardly into his jeans, Ethan followed Justin around the room. “Oh that. Well, I figured you was going to win more or find it from your rich admirer... so I spent it in the bar.”  
  
  
  
  
“You fucking prick! The money I earned to contribute to our future you just went out drank away...” Justin looked at the other man in distaste that was hurriedly making his way to the door, noticing the rich cut of his clothes. “You didn’t spend it at the bar, did you? He’s a hustler. You wasted my money on a fucking hustler???”  
  
  
  
  
“What’s the big deal, Justin? It’s not like your new friend wouldn’t float you a loan,” Ethan sneered in disgust, glaring at the hustler as he picked up his money and pocketed it before slipping out the door.  
  
  
  
  
Moving through the suite, stuffing all of his belongings into the case in rapid precision, Justin placed his airline ticket in his pocket, moving towards the door without looking back. Once at the door, he looked scathingly at Ethan. “You disgust and disappoint me, Ethan. I did all of this for us... for our future. And, this is what I get? Let me tell you about Brian Kinney. I’ve been fending off his advances since we met solely out of my loyalty to you. Fuck. What a joke. Let me tell you, it wasn’t easy. Here’s another thing for you to ponder – the man offered me a million dollars to sleep with him, which I refused.”  
  
  
  
  
Ethan grasped Justin’s arm as he was about to slip through the door. “Hold on there. He offered you a million dollars just to fuck you? And, you didn’t take it? I get that you’re mad at me right now... but, don’t you see, baby? This is our chance. Take the bastard’s money... then we can live on easy street.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed coldly. “You are such a pathetic fool, Ethan. That you think I would do that for the money proves you never knew me at all. Let alone never loved me. Let me be clear, Ethan. We are finished. When you return to Pittsburgh, I want you out of my apartment. I don’t give a damn where you go... but, I want you OUT.”  
  
  
  
  
Ethan followed Justin out into the hall, begging him to stop. “Justin, wait... please. Don’t do this. We love each other, you know we do. We can work this out. If you turned him down with all of that inducement... it proves that you love me.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin moved towards the elevator, pushing the call button. He looked at Ethan in horrified disgust. “It means nothing of the kind. The money was never an inducement. The true temptation was in the knowledge that I wanted him to fuck me. The only reason I didn’t was because of my commitment to you. Well, that no longer applies... so, I guess there’s nothing holding me back now.” Stepping into the elevator, Justin gave Ethan one last withering glance. “Have a nice life, Ethan. I’m sure you’ll find a new muse to get your career back on track. Goodbye, Ethan.” Before the doors closed, Justin slid the commitment ring from his finger and tossed it at Ethan’s feet, not wanting to have any further reminders of his ties to the cheating little prick.  
  
  
  
  
Once the elevator delivered him to the ground floor, Justin began walking towards the entrance to hail a cab, unable to resist looking back at the private elevator that seemed to be calling to him. Before he knew what he was doing, Justin found himself entering the elevator that would lead him to Brian’s suite of rooms. He tried to convince himself he was merely going to say goodbye and acknowledge he was correct in his assumptions about Ethan... but, he fully accepted he was most likely only fooling himself. Lightly he tapped on Brian’s door, immediately realizing his answer when Brian opened the door, his shirt slightly disheveled and his perfect body now encased in jeans with the snap undone. He swallowed nervously, before he asked, “Did you have a minute, Brian?”  
  
  
  
  
“A minute? I have much more than that for you, Justin,” Brian answered, his eyes lighting in victory – the hunter knowing the prey was soon to be captured. “Do come in, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin stepped inside, setting his bag on the floor. “I, uhhhh, well I just came to say goodbye... and to tell you that you were right.”  
  
  
  
  
“Let’s skip the goodbye for the moment... but tell me, what was I right about?” Brian probed, both of them knowing the answer, but finding he wanted to hear the demise of his relationship with the offensive Ethan from the blond’s lips.  
  
  
  
  
“You were right about Ethan. He was cheating on me. In fact, he bought a hustler with the money I had won.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes widened in shocked amusement. “Okay. I thought him a fool... but this is unexpected.”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, well... this trip was all for nothing, then. I was gifted the tickets from my boss as a reward. I thought to use it to give my future with Ethan a boost. Now, it’s all over. I’m going home now, but... I wanted to say goodbye. For some reason, I just couldn’t leave without doing that,” Justin blushed, looking away from the predatory and calculating look in Brian’s eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Brian grasped Justin’s chin, stroking his thumb across the blond’s lips. “Not for nothing, Justin. Stay with me for the remainder of the weekend. Give into what you really want. I want you. Let me have you – now.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed deeply, unable to resist looking into the smoldering eyes of Brian Kinney. Nervously, he stammered, “I – I want to, really I do. But... not for the money. I can’t... won’t do that.”  
  
  
  
  
“The money means nothing to me, Justin... but, it will be as you want. All that matters is that I have you,” Brian growled, moving in closer to the boy... now that he was so close to having him – determined nothing would stand in his way; further deciding he would take additional measures to secure that outcome. “However... I have one condition.”  
  
  
  
  
“Condition?” Justin nearly squeaked, as he watched Brian’s mouth coming closer.  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. “I want to take you away from here for the remainder of the weekend. I will have you flown home at the same time you would have departed Vegas. Come with me to my home, Justin. I promise you a weekend that will you will never forget.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin found himself continuing to sink and drown into the hypnotizing eyes of the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Without giving it any rational thought, Justin answered, “Okay. I’ll come with you.”  
  
  
  
  
“Have a seat. I’m going to call my pilot to make the arrangements. However, first things first...” Brian purred. His lips moved undeterred to capture the full, luscious lips that he had ached to possess since Justin left him earlier. Brian’s thoughts clear in his head: So, I can’t buy you. That’s fine, my boy. But, for the next 24 hours you are all mine. Brian moaned against the blond’s lips, elated to hear the answering response in Justin. “Tonight you will learn what it means to be possessed by me. I will be at you – day and night.” _You don’t want to admit to being mine... but, that is exactly what you are – and what you shall be. Mine. Completely mine._  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Justin sat nervously on the plush sofa, wondering if he had made the right decision. What did he know of this man – other than the fact that he was undoubtedly ridiculously wealthy. Not to the mention the fact of being the most sexual beast he had ever encountered. But, seriously - what was he doing mixed up in this man’s world? He watched Brian unobtrusively as he issued instructions on the phone and instantly had his answer. This man was on all counts irresistible. Justin’s eyes widened as he watched Brian turn to pierce him with his all seeing gaze as he clipped out orders to whom he assumed was his pilot; even in the midst of handling this matter – the edge of his hunger for Justin anything but hidden from his gaze.  
  
  
  
  
Brian was quickly becoming irritated with Blake, which wasn’t a common occurrence. Ted’s partner, and Brian’s personal pilot was usually the model of professionalism. He was about to snap at him for his lack of attention, when it dawned on him that the problem was coming from his end. He was so focused on Justin... and getting the blond to the desired destination that he was being negligent in communicating the urgency and exact destination to an obviously very befuddled Blake.  
  
  
  
  
Trying to effect a patient tone into his voice, Brian enunciated more slowly. “I am going home tonight, Blake. I need you to file the flight plan ASAP. This is a long enough flight without these unnecessary delays.”  
  
  
  
  
Blake frowned before answering Brian in an agitated rush. “Brian, that’s fine if you want to come home tonight. But, I can’t fly you.”  
  
  
  
  
“Why the hell not?” he exploded, slightly grimacing when Justin jerked on the couch... and not in the manner he wished to make the boy move.  
  
  
  
  
“Did you forget that I flew Michael home? I am in New York now. I can come and get you in the morning... but, I do need to sleep, and it takes about six hours to get to you,” Blake needlessly reminded.  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck!” Brian exclaimed. “Michael. Why the fuck did I bring him along?”  
  
  
  
  
“I couldn’t possibly answer that. However, I need to sleep before I fly back out.”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, of course,” Brian murmured in agreement. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll just get a commercial flight. Just get some rest and come back to get Ted at the originally planned departure time.”  
  
  
  
  
Blake sighed. “Okay, Brian. Good night, then.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian slammed the phone down in a mad fury, more than slightly angered by the delay of his plans. He looked towards Justin who was staring at him inquisitively and a bit apprehensively. “One more call, Justin. Things are not going quite as I’d planned.”  
  
  
  
  
“Not a problem, Brian. I have all weekend,” Justin responded with a smile, thinking this would give him more time to prepare and determine if he was doing the right thing. Looking closely at the scowl that crossed Brian’s face, he decided right or wrong didn’t really enter into his decision – it centered solely on being the thing he wanted to do. One he had wanted to do the from the first moment they had met, if he was to be brutally honest with himself.  
  
  
  
  
Swearing under his breath, Brian responded, “That’s all well and good... but, my patience does not extend that far. It’s a six hour flight... and I don’t want to waste any more time.”  
  
  
  
  
“We could just stay here. Your suite seems more than adequate...” Justin said in a whisper, the husky drop in his voice immediately affecting the predator standing not ten feet away from him.  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck. Even your voice turns me on. Everything about you makes me want to fuck. I’m tempted to stay here... and not wait for the long flight to pass, but I wanted complete solitude with no chances of interruption,” Brian growled, beginning to stalk towards his prey. “However, right now I’m not so sure I can wait for that.”  
  
  
  
  
“So, don’t wait. Just hang up the ‘do not disturb’ sign and go from there...” Justin whispered, unsure of where this sudden bravado was coming from to tease this beast... most particularly after seeing the renewed flare of lust in the other man’s eyes.  
  
  
  
  
"The sign isn't really necessary. When I am here this entire floor is off limits to anyone that has not been given access by me." Brian’s jaw ticked as he looked down on the unbelievably sexy blond, his control quickly reaching the point of nonexistence. “Come here,” he growled, his voice deeply commanding, his dominant stance indicating there would be no window for resistance.  
  
  
  
  
Justin stood as he faced the brunet, his eyes quickly absorbed by the beauty that was completely encompassed in this perfect package; perfect in any event on the outside – the inner man was still highly debatable. But, that wasn’t a thought he wished to dwell on... at least, not tonight. This was all about giving into not only the moment... but his most fervent desires. Without a doubt, that desire began with exploring his attraction towards Brian. Deciding to play the game a bit longer, knowing the sting of this particular viper could bite him in the ass in a multitude of ways, Justin provocatively purred, “You are a mere two feet away from me, Brian. Why don’t you just come and get me?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s nostrils flared as he looked down at what was undoubtedly the most beautiful man he had ever seen. A man who had dominated virtually every thought from the moment he had laid eyes on him. Never had he been so bent on possessing a man. Now that he was so close to accomplishing his most desired of goals – he wanted to savor it; as he most assuredly wanted to savor each moment of his exploration of this delectable morsel. Reaching down, he yanked Justin to his feet, immediately molding his hard and wanting body to the blond. He tangled one hand in the waves that fell nearly to his shoulders, pulling backwards to direct his now hesitant gaze into his eyes that were scorching a path into him; his eyes focusing with hunger on the blond’s oh so succulent lips. Brian’s voice lowered, his voice encased in velvet, as he rasped, “You have no idea who you are playing with, little boy. The only thing stopping me from fucking you senseless at this very moment – is that I don’t want to be rushed. Don’t push me past my limits, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
Despite his nervousness, Justin pressed on, quickly deducing that he needed to stay on an even footing with this man; at least as even as one could possibly be with such a force of nature. With a false bravado, Justin teasingly whispered, “I didn’t realize submitting to what you’ve been so ardently professing to want could possibly constitute as pushing you. And, in regards to play... isn’t that what this is all about, Mr. Kinney?”  
  
  
  
  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard, you teasing little shit. When I’m finished with you and you leave this place, I will have fucked you so thoroughly you will constantly feel me inside of you... taking you – owning your sweet ass,” Brian hissed, his breathing erratic as his cock rose to full mast, prodding painfully through the clothing that separated them. Groaning, when he felt the answering response in his companion, he continued, “I’ve never wanted anything as I want you. Finally, I am going to have you...”  
  
  
  
  
“How about you stop talking and do something about it...” Justin huskily returned, his blue eyes burning into the hazel ones devouring him.  
  
  
  
  
Brian swore expletives under his breath. His hands moved to clench and unclench around Justin’s ass, yanking him tighter against his pulsing cock. Sinking his hands into the most exquisite flesh it had ever been his pleasure to fondle, Brian raggedly told him, “If you know what’s good for you, little boy... you’ll stop with trying to entice me and give me something to take this edge off. My control is almost lost.”  
  
  
  
  
“Give you something? Uhmmmm, something like this?” Justin murmured as he smoothly slid the buttons of Brian’s shirt out of the holes, and artfully pushed the offending garment from his shoulders; deciding he found anything covering this bronze God to be a sacrilege of the worse possible order. Pulling it free from Brian’s jeans, he pushed the shirt off and onto the sofa, before running his hands up and down the perfectly toned chest. Justin’s hands unerringly found a direct path to Brian’s nipples, his fingers tweaking at them before his mouth lowered to nibble at the brunet’s neck – licking and biting in equal turns. “Mmmmm, this is nice,” Justin purred against the heat of Brian’s skin.  
  
  
  
  
“Nice isn’t the word that most comes to mind...” Brian hissed, as he clenched his hands on Justin’s hips, his head turning into the blond’s sensual ministrations. As Brian felt Justin’s tongue scorching a path down to ravenously begin circling one nipple and then the other, Brian growled out his pleasure. “So fucking good... I knew that perfect mouth was designed to bring me pleasure.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin bit and sucked on Brian’s nipples, bringing them to full hardness, chuckling as he felt Brian’s growing need... knowing he wouldn’t be satisfied with this beginning feast for long; quickly finding himself craving the full meal. Roughly sliding his tongue over the extended buds, he sucked on them fiercely, until the skin puckered and glowed; before he slid his hand inside of Brian’s pants to grasp the cock that was most hungry for his full attention. He squeezed it teasingly, his thumb flicking over the oozing head, chuckling against the nipple he was now biting and sucking relentlessly, as Brian’s hips began thrusting frantically forward. Moving to lower Brian’s zipper, Justin pulled away from his delicacy to look up at Brian teasingly. “Did you need something, Mr. Kinney?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes widened on Justin in a mixture of admiration and incredulous disbelief. _Who the fuck did this precocious and adorable little fucker think he was playing with here?_ Latching his hand onto Justin’s shoulder, urging the blond downwards... Brian rasped huskily, “Didn’t your mother ever warn you about provoking savage jungle beasts? I’d advise you to take mine to heart now and get your teasing little mouth to work on my cock.”  
  
  
  
  
Wetting his lips in hungry anticipation, Justin purred, “And, if I don’t?”  
  
  
  
  
Laughing shortly, most definitely not one of pleasant origin, Brian growled, “I will take this little encounter completely out of your hands... and do things my way. Trust me, you might not like the consequences.”  
  
  
  
  
“I never realized a man of authority could be so fucking hot...”  
  
  
  
  
Groaning, as he quickly kicked out of his pants, as Justin pulled at them just as urgently, Brian quirked a brow at Justin’s surprise of him going commando. “I didn’t see the sense in them. I had a feeling I would want to be removing them quickly before the night was done.”  
  
  
  
  
“So sure of yourself, Mr. Kinney. Someone really needs to rattle that massive ego of yours... but, sadly it’s not going to be tonight,” Justin whispered, as his eyes honed lustfully on the most beautiful cock he had ever seen. Perfectly proportioned, a glistening pink head that seemed to be winking at him... and so fucking large. Justin groaned as he thought of how that was going to feel pounding into him... in addition to how it would feel ramming into his throat. Falling to his knees, more than willing to obey this beast’s bidding, Justin murmured, “You are soooo---"  
  
  
  
  
“I know,” Brian responded arrogantly. “Now, enough with the drooling over my attributes... and on to the prelude to the main event.”  
  
  
  
  
Leaning forward, Justin licked a stripe along the fully engorged head, chuckling lustfully as Brian’s cock jerked under the first exploratory swipe. He ran his tongue around and around the head, next to lick along the throbbing vein, before slowly licking all along the bottom. Justin inched his tongue upwards in slow, deliberate motions... lifting his eyes to meet the tormented brunet’s just as he paused to suck his balls deeply into his mouth. This hadn’t been his original plan; however, once his eyes fell upon that enticing flesh the decision had been made for him. Justin groaned as his mouth sucked on the succulent flesh that he knew would soon be the source of his most desired meal.  
  
  
  
  
Watching, as Brian arched his head back in pleasure, Justin let them fall from his mouth, as he purred in satisfaction. “I get the feeling you enjoyed that. Much as I’d love to play with you... I am so hungry.”  
  
  
  
  
“There’s going to be a payback for this, boy. Remember it,” Brian hissed between clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
  
“I will be more than willing to be at your mercy...” Justin whispered, before he silenced the growling brunet by enveloping the large cock without further warning, taking Brian’s massive length quickly to the back of his throat. At once Justin began moving his lips up and down the shaft, reaching out to fondle his balls, moaning as Brian’s cock began to lightly seep into his mouth. “Mmmmm,” Justin's voice vibrated in a low hum as Brian’s cock began thrusting into his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
“Like that, don’t you?” Brian snarled in savage need. Reaching down he placed a hand on each side of Justin’s face, securing him in place as he began pumping fiercely into Justin’s more than welcoming mouth. “I think you like to be dominated,” he growled in between panting breaths. “And, I am the man to provide exactly that...”  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes shuttered closed at the primitive lust in Brian’s voice, the way the older man was completely taking control despite the fact that it was Justin giving the blowjob. _Fuck, this man is incredible_ , Justin thought to himself. _How did I ever think I could resist this man?_ Justin groaned as Brian gripped his cheeks tighter, continuing to drive his cock deeper into Justin’s mouth, fucking him with a frenzy neither man had ever realized before this moment. When Justin began to roll his tongue around the cock that was striving to find it’s sweet release, Justin knew Brian wasn’t going to last long. That he could fill the much experienced Brian Kinney to such loss of control, filled Justin’s cock to where he felt it was sure to burst.  
  
  
  
  
Brian kept up the pace, instinctively knowing this boy could handle it. Not all men could take his cock in this manner... but, Justin was not most men. Already, he sensed that. Brian’s eyes fell upon the blond that was intent upon his ministrations, his resolve to own this boy elevated even more as he felt the sweet bliss that was soon to release from within. Barely able to breathe, let alone speak; Brian forced his strength to the surface to urge the blond to fall back under his complete control once more. In a guttural hiss, Brian spoke, “Justin, look at me.”  
  
  
  
  
Not slowing his pace, Justin lifted his eyes to meet the penetrating hazel eyes that he knew he would never forget. Virtually hypnotized by the lust and total need that he knew to be fully reflected within his own, Justin gasped in wonder as he felt himself releasing into his pants, feeling his knees slightly trembling as the unexpected orgasm overtook him. Justin clutched his hands around Brian’s driving hips, urging Brian to totally avail himself of the pleasure of his mouth – realizing for the first time that this man could completely own him.  
  
  
  
  
“Good boy,” Brian purred, realizing his objective had been reached, moments later spurting forward in waves into the blond’s throat, instantly gratified that Justin was able to handle the abundant load, and was relishing the experience. Thrusting forward until each, last drop had been released, Brian slowly pulled out of the boy’s mouth, his finger reaching down to stroke the lips that had just given him the most intense pleasure he had ever known. With a velvety growl, he said, “I knew that mouth was created for pleasure... _my_ pleasure.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed deeply, shakily standing to his feet; unable to resist sliding his arms around Brian’s waist as he lifted his mouth to meet Brian’s, tongues immediately tangling – teeth clashing, the fire rekindling equally within the both of them. Directly after Justin had toed off his shoes, Brian make quick work of removing Justin of his pants and briefs; instinctively knowing their mutual release had just been the beginning. As their mouths continued to seek and devour the other, Justin groaned as their cocks simultaneously met, brushing together in an evocative heat that could not be denied. A heat that Justin knew would not be denied.  
  
  
  
  
Brian hissed at the unfathomable pleasure of cocks grinding together, marveling at how rapidly this blond made all of his senses respond. He needed to be inside of him – now. However, he wanted to maintain control of this night... and, without a doubt – he wanted to have control of him. Forcing himself to pull free and take a step back, Brian commented on Justin’s much earlier statement. “Very well. You win, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
“I win?” Justin asked, with a dazed expression.  
  
  
  
  
“We will stay here. I can’t wait any longer to have you,” Brian hissed, as his eyes moved over Justin in unbridled lust.  
  
  
  
  
Justin ran his hands up and down Brian’s bare chest. His blue eyes fell into Brian’s as he immediately acquiesced – knowing this was what he wanted more than anything. “There’s no need to wait. Fuck me, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian groaned, determined to regain his control. He walked towards the bar, pouring himself a large shot of Beam, downing it in one swallow. “Drink?” Brian asked, his eyes wild, as he watched Justin pull his shirt over his head as he proceeded to walk towards him.  
  
  
  
  
His voice hollow and dripping with need, Justin whispered, “No drink, Brian. Just you. That’s all I need.”  
  
  
  
  
“Go into the bedroom, Justin... and get into my bed,” Brian rasped huskily, his eyes visually fucking him where he stood. “I’ll be right there. I am going to fuck you all night long, Justin. When I’m finished I’ll do it again and again until this fever you have instilled in me has dissipated.”  
  
  
  
  
“And, if it doesn’t?” Justin asked, as he looked at Brian for a long searching moment. Seeing he had taken Brian slightly off guard and wasn't prepared to answer just now, Justin decided to get things back on track; oblivious to the depth of thought going through the predator’s mind. “I’ll be waiting for you.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, as he poured another drink, finishing it as quickly as it had appeared in the glass. Looking at the door in a mixture of yearning and ruthless resolve, Brian whispered, “For your sake, you had best hope it dissipates... for if it does not – you, Justin Taylor will find out just what it means to be hunted, acquired and totally owned."  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Justin nervously awaited Brian in the king size bed, still quivering from the after effects of the mind blowing initial counter they had just shared. He was far from inexperienced in the arts of oral sex... but, the pleasure he had enjoyed going down on Brian was comparable to nothing he’d ever known – ever. He wondered if sucking cock would ever be the same for him again. All he knew was this – he wanted to repeat the experience before he left here on Sunday. He wanted to share every possible intimacy with this man. His immense attraction to Brian astounded Justin more than anything. The man was predatory and completely ruthless – the exact opposite of Justin’s ideal man... but, he was undoubtedly the most beautiful and sexual man he had ever met. Now, that he had accepted his surrender to Brian – he didn’t intend to leave here without exploring every avenue available.  
  
  
  
  
  
He groaned as he remembered how effortlessly Brian had made him cum. Brian hadn’t even touched his cock... nor had he. His release had been provoked solely by the sound of Brian’s voice, and the feel of the out of control man pounding relentlessly into his throat. Fuck, it had felt so good. His cock was filling again just in remembrance of Brian’s cock scraping along to the back of his throat; intuitive and knowledgeable as if he owned it. To hear the arrogant and controlling Mr. Kinney – he would say he owned it. Although, within his own reality Justin shrugged that notion aside. He didn’t believe in people owning people... and without a doubt he didn’t see a scenario in which he could ever be owned. He was here on his own free will – solely because it was what he chose to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Staring at the door for what had seemed like forever, Justin kicked the silken bedding away finding his temperature elevated once again just from the mere memory of his initial encounter with Brian. What was taking him so long, he wondered. Had he changed his mind? Or, was something wrong? He knew Brian was outrageously wealthy, with what he assumed to be a vast amount of responsibilities that could require his attention at any given time. He frowned realizing how disappointed he would be if something called Brian away. He didn’t want to feel that way. Justin knew when this weekend was over – this was over; whatever this turned out to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing with impatience, Justin flopped over on his side oblivious to the fact that his naked backside would be facing the bedroom door. He propped his head up on his hand, his elbow braced upon the bed as he stared unseeingly out the window, the beauty and life of the flashing Vegas lights failing to penetrate his dreamy state. Justin didn’t know how long he had lain in that unmoving position, when he realized he was no longer alone. Suddenly that feeling of being watched assailed him. Looking over his shoulder, he found Brian leaning against the closed bedroom door; naked, hard and with a look of savage intensity displayed upon his perfect face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed nervously, yet in anxious anticipation of what was soon to follow. Looking at the glaze of unparalleled want blazing in Brian’s eyes, Justin had the feeling he wouldn’t be waiting too very long. “I was beginning to wonder if you had changed your mind.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Changed my mind? You are fucking kidding me, right?” Brian asked huskily, his eyes unable to stray from the enticement of Justin’s ass for more than a moment at a time. “You are so fucking hot.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes widening at Brian’s lust filled stare, Justin flushed slightly before moving to turn onto his back. “You’ve been gone for awhile. I didn’t know what to think.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Stop. Don’t roll over. Stay as you are. I want to look at you for a minute... before I devour every inch of you,” Brian rasped, slowly moving towards the bed, his hand reaching out to softly stroke down Justin’s side; unable to resist touching the most perfect ass it had ever been his pleasure to see. “Perfect,” Brian hissed, his voice encased in gravel. “I was trying to get my control back. I had a few drinks thinking to regain my perspective.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moistened his lips, smiling as Brian’s hungry eyes followed the motion. “And, did it work?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No,” the brunet clipped out curtly. “I thought I had my need under control... but, I was only fooling myself. All I want to do is go at you like a ravaging beast.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“So, why don’t you? I’m here, just as you wanted. Willing, naked, and hard for you. Take what you want, Brian... what we both want,” Justin whispered seductively.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian swore under his breath. “Fuck. I warned you about teasing the savage animal within. You never quit do you? If I come at you wild and untamed... with all the desire that is riding me, there will be no holding back.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin quirked a brow. “And, that would be a bad thing – how?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mouthy little twat. We’ll see how much you have to say later,” Brian snarled, as he forced himself away from Justin to reach condoms and lubricant from the small bedside table. Keeping his hot gaze on Justin throughout, he tossed them on his own pillow; wanting them out of his way – yet nearby when he couldn’t wait any longer. His voice low and guttural, Brian commanded, “Roll onto your stomach. It’s time for my explorations to commence.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned, knowing the torturous pleasure was about to begin. He had the feeling Brian had no intention of immediately sheathing himself and fucking him now. Brian had been more than obvious in his desire to explore and play with him. Justin didn’t doubt this was the beginning of that. Of course, he had to try to speed things along. The hour was late, and they had to sleep sometime. Rolling over, he teasingly wiggled his ass, smiling at Brian’s deep throated moan. “Well then, let’s get on with it, Mr. Kinney. The hour is very late... and, I do believe even a sexual predator as yourself requires a token amount of rest.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Indeed they do... however, don’t you worry about that, Justin. I can sleep on the plane. I intend to spend precious little of what remains of the weekend wasted in slumber when I have such an erotic delicacy to savor and enjoy. Now, scoot on up there. Turn your head against the pillow, and relax your body. I will make you scream with pleasure. You will regret every minute lost before you finally came to me,” Brian whispered fervently, his voice tinged with desire and determination.  
  
  
  
  
  
Immediately complying, Justin moved into the position Brian desired, already moving to clutch his hands into the bedding intuitively knowing Brian would drive him over the edge quickly and most thoroughly. “Just get on with it, Brian. I didn’t come to you for endless chatter.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled lustfully. “I concur. As much as I enjoy the sound of your voice, it’s not what is the most prevalent of your attractions that comes to mind.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s breath completely whooshed from his body as Brian lowered his to cover his own. Fuck, he feels so good... so unbelievably right, Justin thought. How did I ever think to resist him... or this?  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian began to grind his hips against him, letting him feel the strength and heat of his growing erection. However, Brian was intent on exploration and driving this blond beauty out of his mind. As a result determined he would exorcise him from his own as well. Knowing himself only too well. If he failed to work this man out of his system, his entire life as he knew it would spiral out of his control and into change. One thing Brian Kinney didn’t do was lose control for more than an isolated moment. Not maintaining utter control didn’t fashion well in his professional life... and even less so in his personal life. He was always in control. He made all the decisions, and lived as he deemed appropriate. That was how it was supposed to be... and how it would continue to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Slithering his body upwards, allowing his cock to slide hotly against Justin’s ass, Brian was extremely careful not to let it slip inside; knowing once he began to become acquainted with Justin’s inner walls, he wouldn’t be able to stop. His cock now laying hard against Justin’s lower back, Brian leant forward to place his lips against the side of Justin’s neck, licking, blowing, and biting in alternate turns. His voice raspy and full of need, Brian husked, “I’m going to know your body better than you do, Justin. You will beg me to put you out of your misery, never doubting who is completely in charge here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned as Brian’s tongue flattened to explore every inch of his neck and shoulders, before trailing down his back; continuing to lick, suck and nibble on each patch of exposed skin. “Brian... fuck, you don’t have to do all of that. I fucking want you now. There’s no need for this."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes lifted to stare up at the back of Justin’s neck, his eyes filled with primal need for the blond boy. Placing his hands on Justin’s ass, securing him down into the mattress, Brian licked and bit at the sides of Justin’s hips, before trailing his tongue down the outsides of Justin’s legs... first one, then the other; his intentions blatantly clear – making Justin writhe, plead and desperate for Brian’s possession. Brian licked up the inside of Justin’s legs, beginning at his insole... slowly and deliberately, pausing only to suckle the pale skin into his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
When his mouth reached the mounds of flesh he ached to ravage with his cock, Brian growled from deep within, his voice coming out breathless even to his own ears. Spreading apart Justin’s cheeks to look at the treasure awaiting, Brian’s heartbeat elevated... and his cock pulsed in painful need. His finger moved to stroke along the pink, puckered rosebud that beckoned his attention, his tongue deftly taking a teasing swipe at it. His voice deep and guttural, Brian panted softly, “So fucking beautiful. Time to speed up our level of play time, little boy. Arch back against my mouth as I eat your ass. I need to eat it... and, then I will fuck it, over and over again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin clenched his hands in and out of the sheets, immediately responding to Brian’s heated words and voice. He felt his cock leaking onto the bed, as Brian’s mouth moved to possess Justin’s ass completely. When he felt the full force of Brian’s tongue burrowing inside, Justin’s hips jerked to move against Brian’s determined ministrations. Justin’s voice cracked under the strain into breathless moans, signaling his need and total surrender to the experienced mouth and tongue taking control of his ass. “Fuck... Brian, I – I can’t take this.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian felt his cock throbbing as Justin began to so quickly lose control, knowing he would be driving this delectable boy out of his mind, over and over before this weekend was done. Unrelenting in his quest for full domination, Brian’s tongue curled as he sought out the precise spot he knew would drive Justin over the edge... and begging to be fucked by him. Sliding two fingers into Justin’s ass, widening him further, Brian shot his tongue as deeply as humanly possible as Justin’s thrusting motions continued to pull Brian in to the hilt. His mouth began to suck and bite at the inner tissue, knowing by Justin’s increased pace and erratic breaths he was close to mindless release. That would be step one, Brian exalted to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moments later, Brian bit down on the tender little bud, smiling savagely and hungrily as Justin shot forward against the sheets, the tremors coursing through the blond vibrating all through his slight form. But, Brian didn’t back off. That wasn’t part of his intricate plan. As soon as the tremors began to settle, his tongue began to sweep languidly inside of Justin’s channel, preparing for the next round – his appetite nowhere near satisfied. Brian was no longer certain if he was pursuing the blond in this manner because he was trying to bend him to his will; or if he just tasted that damned addictive. At this point, Brian was beginning to think it could be a mixture of both.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped upon realizing in disbelief what Brian was doing. He reached back to grasp at any skin he could find, as he whispered hoarsely, “Brian? Fuck... what are you doing? I can’t handle more of this torture.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled, his voice full of lust and a purpose the younger man couldn’t possibly comprehend. The boy was in the big leagues now... with a master that played the game comparable to none. The boy was becoming possessed. It didn’t occur to the hunter that he could be becoming obsessed with his prey as well. Stabbing his tongue, in and out, reveling in the gyrating form beneath him, Brian’s voice was barely audible as he growled, “You can end it, Justin. Tell me what you want... what you need.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck. I can’t believe you are doing this. You know what I want,” Justin whispered, out of his mind as he became one with the pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Tell me, Justin. I can eat your sweet ass all night. What do you need, Justin?” Brian demanded louder now, his fingers beginning to pound into the blond’s ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin panted and moaned, his brain feeling like it would explode in need and desire for this one impossible and irresistible man. “You, Brian. N---need you to fuck me. P---please, Brian. Fuck me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good boy,” Brian praised, as he withdrew his tongue and fingers from Justin’s ass, his own cock throbbing to fuck the blond perfection spread out beneath him. In an instant Brian had sheathed himself and slathered the lube onto his covering before lowering his body to claim what the predator within him instinctively felt to be his. Guiding his cock into the tight and well prepared opening, Brian grunted out his pleasure upon feeling the muscles clamping down onto him. “So fucking good. Perfect in every way.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned at the fullness inching forward, his hands reaching back to clasp around Brian’s legs urging him on... feeling a twinge of discomfort that was common for one that didn’t bottom often; but finding himself reveling in that burn. “Faster, Brian. I want it all. I need it...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry. You’re about to get it,” Brian snarled, as he rammed his length completely inside... beginning to pound the boy mercilessly. “So fucking tight. Fuck. Nothing has ever felt this good.”  
  
  
  
  
  
As Brian continued to ravage the blond beneath him; in the depths of his consciousness, which was a perilously small window at this point, his greatest fear began to materialize – one that he had never felt with another man. It was all clear and simple. He knew without a doubt this wasn’t going to be enough. Granted, they had the remainder of the weekend. But, that wasn’t going to be enough, either. As they spiraled over the edge together, Brian had one last coherent thought that he forced to the back of his mind – would anything ever be enough with Justin Taylor?  
  
  
  
  
  
If it wasn’t... what the fuck was he going to do on Sunday when they both returned to their own lives? Would the hunter in him allow that to happen... or would the playing field simply change?  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Justin was enjoying the most delicious of dreams. In what little existed of his conscious mind he knew he didn’t wish to awaken. Who could possibly want to escape from such a dream? A brunet head was gorging himself between his legs, devouring him with such an intensity that one would perceive the man to be caught within a ravenous hunger – one that only his cock could fulfill. As he stroked the brunet’s bobbing head, he fully visualized him in his mind’s eye. The perfect bronze God could only be one man. Even in his dreams, this man would supersede all others. Oblivious to his near awake state, Justin began to bite at his lips as the mouth fell away from his cock to move to envelop the balls that had filled with an ache that demanded to be satisfied.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moaning almost incoherently, Justin whimpered, “So fucking good...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wake up, Justin. I want the feel of you fucking my throat... and I want it NOW!” Brian growled in a low commanding voice that seemed to crawl up from the depths of his soul. It was a tone that brooked no argument. Undoubtedly, it was one that was a mark of his authority; the way he lived his everyday life... and one that he intended to be carried out here in his bed. Brian looked up at his delicious prey with tangible lust glowing in his eyes. His voice dropped to a rough and coarse tone, his unyielding desire demanding satisfaction. “Open your eyes, Justin. Don’t make me tell you again. I can make your pleasure quick... or I can make it torturous. It’s a long day and night yet. Don’t cross that line, boy.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Poor Mr. Kinney. Such a ravaging beast first thing in the morning. Is this how you always start you day?” Justin taunted, as he looked down to meet Brian’s stormy and predatory eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Only when I have a mouthy little blond headed twat in my bed that hasn’t even came close to satisfying me yet... but, you will, Justin. Make no mistake about that...” he hissed, before his mouth closed purposely around Justin’s hardened cock... his hands moving to clasp tightly around Justin’s hips, lining him up to meet the precise angle he most desired.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes rolling back into his head, Justin’s head arched back onto the pillow, moans and gasps slipping past his lips... urging the older man on further; unknowing of how each needy whimper spurred the more experienced and determined man into seeking to control him more. “B---Brian...” he gasped, as his head moved back and forth on the pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
A low growl resounded from the depths of Brian’s throat not only signaling that he had heard the need in Justin’s voice, but that it was completely echoed within him as well. Brian sunk his fingers deeply into the soft flesh of Justin’s hips as he jerked them in time with his suckling motion. Brian knew exactly how to accelerate his pace before backing off... all in the studied deliberation of driving the man beneath him to a fevered pitch of need. Never had he wanted to affect such a response as he did with this man. Inwardly smiling in triumph as Justin’s breathing became erratic in conjunction with the boy clutching at the sheets, Brian lifted his smoky and feral eyes to meet the glazed look permeating the blond’s expression.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Oh yes_ , Brian thought. _I have you exactly where I want you now, my delicious little prize. Mine. I made sure of that. As I will continue to do so._ Brian never once stopped to consider how these possessive feelings were greatly bordering on the obsessive. All he knew was that he wanted... no - needed this blond boy. What Brian wanted was what he always received... no matter what measures were employed to reach the desired result. Sliding his hands from Justin’s hips, he moved them to firmly sink into the perfect ass that was gyrating beneath him... knowing that was another delicacy he intended to enjoy later. For now, he wanted to feel the blond spiraling over the edge, with the cumulative effect having him shooting down his throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned and bit his lip to stop from eliciting a mindless shout begging for release when Brian changed his position and began tonguing his entire length without ceasing his sucking motion. When Brian’s tongue began to stab fiercely at the leaking tip, Justin was nearly undone. Hearing the hum that was now accompanying Brian’s ministrations, his breathing quickened as lustful pants flowed freely from his lips. “Too much, Brian. I can’t t-take much more.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pulled off for one agonizing moment his need as great as the blond’s - his hunger for the full meal quickening his cock to almost unbearable proportions. His eyes glowed hot embers of fire as they raked over Justin’s pale skin. With a low and penetrating rasp Brian told him, “This is nothing to what I have planned for you later. Tonight I am going to rim your ass so thoroughly you will scream for me to end your torment. Remember that later when you are writhing and begging beneath me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s pants increased, as he was barely able to whisper, “Please, Brian... enough of the teasing. Let me cum. Fuck... I need to cum.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmm, oh yes... and so do I,” Brian snarled before his mouth latched back on to Justin’s cock, pulling it effortlessly to the back of his throat. The humming vibration returned, this time louder... more primal. A sound that signified Brian was slipping over the edge, and his intentions were to bring Justin spiraling over with him. Brian reached down to pull quickly on his cock, knowing Justin was about to find his release... determined they would share that together.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s hands clenched and unclenched in the sheets, feeling the tightening that signaled his impending orgasm. When it arrived and began shooting down Brian’s welcoming throat in waves, Justin let out a cry of immense relief and deep pleasure. “Ahhh. So good, Brian. So fucking good...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian gave his cock three more quick tugs, as he slowly pulled his mouth off of Justin’s cock savoring each last taste of the sweetest of ambrosia. Moments later, Brian was coating his palm and the sheets with his own much needed release. Slowly, he rolled off of the blond, sitting on the side of the bed to look at the replete boy with unhidden longing. As much as he would enjoy a more intensive interlude; one that led to more fucking – he realized he needed to be practical. They couldn’t stay in bed for the next 24 hours. They needed to eat... and more surprising to him – he wanted to learn more about Justin Taylor. Brian figured brunch would be the perfect time for that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wiping his hand clean, Brian stood up and slid into one of the hotel provided robes. His eyes fell into Justin’s, as he tried to determine what was so special about him. Why did he still want him so much? The desire was riding him as prevalently as it had the moment he had first laid eyes upon him. It should be lessening by now – if not totally dissipating. But, it was not. If anything it had only grown more intense. When would it end? And, if it didn’t by tomorrow evening – then what? Brian knew that was something he would have to think about then. The fact that it was a concern confounded him more than anything. He had no experience with such reactions. All he knew right now was that he wanted Justin Taylor with a burning passion he had never known; as well as knowing he had no intention of saying goodbye to him until it was completely satisfied.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why don’t you take a shower and change. I have a business call to make, and then I will take one myself. I will order us up some brunch... unless you’d prefer to go down to the restaurant...” Brian said, hoping it wouldn’t be his preference to leave the suite.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, room service is fine. But, uhmmm... separate showers. You do surprise me, Mr. Kinney...” Justin drawled, his voice lowering to a sultry pitch... laughing when the brunet harshly drew an indrawn breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I have warned you about teasing me, Taylor. Payback can be such a bitch... and I know exactly how to prolong it. You already have a list. I wouldn’t suggest adding to it unless you want to face the consequences,” Brian whispered savagely as he watched Justin’s perfect body moving towards the adjoining bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Promises, promises.” Justin stepped inside the bathroom that was larger than his bedroom at home, when he let out a low whistle and looked back towards Brian. “Fuck, Brian. There’s a hot tub in here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. Curling his lips under, his voice dropped to a husky pitch. “That there is. I intend for us to make use of it later as well. Now, go get cleaned up.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Sir... Mr. Kinney,” Justin brazened in a mock salute.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chuckling as Justin closed the door behind him, Brian’s admiration continued to grow. “Cocky little fucker. We’ll just see how long that lasts...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking out of the bedroom, Brian picked up the phone ordering them a continental breakfast with all the trimmings. Sitting down on the sofa, Brian opened his cell phone quickly scanning through his messages. Most were nonsense and nothing that couldn’t wait until he returned back to his office on Monday. What disturbed him the most was no message from Ted. He had sent him an email last night after Justin had fallen asleep with explicit instructions. If he had not carried them out... and they were interrupted today, things would not go well for the normally proficient Mr. Schmidt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Not leaving anything to chance, Brian picked up the hotel phone and dialed directly into Ted’s room. Knowing Ted as he did, he wasn’t the least bit surprised to find him in his room. “Good morning, Theodore.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Brian, what a surprise. I didn’t expect you to find your way out of bed yet,” Ted drawled drolly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Funny. One cannot fuck all of the time. Although, this one could make me try...” Brian replied, his voice becoming hot and smoky.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Spare me the recap, Brian. Did you need something?” Ted asked in a neutral tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes narrowed, his suspicions correct. “You haven’t checked your emails today, have you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I didn’t see the pressing need. It’s the weekend... and you are in the building. So...” Ted said in his standard bored know it all manner.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Right. Which is even more reason knowing that I am here and might require something... which I do,” Brian spoke in irritation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted sighed, having already realized this wasn’t going to be a relaxing Saturday morning. Sitting down, he powered on his laptop, pausing to ask, “You couldn’t have just called? What’s with all the secrecy?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Read the message and maybe you’ll have a clue. This is a matter I don’t need my weekend guest to become privy to knowing,” Brian murmured in a soft tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ted shook his head as he opened his email, scanning it quickly... beginning in confusion before the eventual realization settled in. “Brian, you didn’t. A hustler? Surely, you are not that desperate!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh, but I did... however, not for me. I wouldn’t fuck a hustler... not even with your dick. The end justifies the means dear Theodore. Surely you have learned that by now.” Brian said coldly. “I need you to get those funds to the man mentioned in the message. Impart to him that is the end of our business... and that any further contact would be not only unacceptable... but, ill advised as well.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fine,” Ted snapped, reeling in shock that Brian would go this far to garner Justin Taylor’s affections.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can hear your disapproval. Go ahead, let it all out. However, keep this in mind: if the insipid little pest had been worthy of Justin... or at the very least loyal to him – he couldn’t have been coerced,” Brian told him, uncaring of the steps he had taken to get Justin here now. His feelings clear on the matter. Ethan Gold was beneath Justin. He had helped the kid – end of story.  
  
  
  
  
  
“That should be for Justin to decide. You are playing God with his life, just to scratch a temporary itch. It’s wrong, Brian... and you know it,” Ted rallied back in disgust.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian gritted his teeth, as he hissed, “Just do what I pay you to do. The psychological input is neither necessary nor wanted. Also, call your husband and tell him to arrive back in Vegas in time to take me home tomorrow. If he wants to come today to spend the night here with you – that’s fine.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll call him,” Ted answered in resignation, knowing there was nothing he could do. “I’d be careful if I were you, Brian. These kind of things have a way of blowing up in one’s face. I would be prepared for that eventuality.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thank you ever so much, Dr. Freud. I will meet you at the airport tomorrow. I doubt if I will be out before then,” Brian said with a hungry smile as he looked towards the door that led to the bedroom and the bath. “In fact, I’m quite certain of that.”  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Ethan sat in the restaurant finishing up his breakfast, hoping he would catch a glimpse of Justin. He just needed to explain. Surely he would understand once he cooled down. He had fucked up – big time... but, he had good reason. Justin had been blatantly ignoring him. If not gambling at the tables he was fending off the advances of his rich admirer. A scowl appeared on his face as he wondered if Justin had truly been rejecting them. If so, why would such a man pursue him so doggedly... to the extent of offering that much money? And, why hadn’t Justin taken it? They could have been set for life. Neither one of them would have had the need to work again.  
  
  
  
  
  
He continued to shake his head in disbelief at Justin’s stupidity... as well as his own. It wouldn’t matter once they were home again. He wouldn’t allow this to be the end. They had both fucked up, but they would find their way back. That was just how it had to be. Justin had a promising future... and Ethan believed he would in time, too. How could he not? He was brilliant. The rest of the world would see that in time. Morose and lost in his thoughts, he didn’t see the man taking the seat across from him. Once he realized he was no longer alone, he looked up with a tense smile thinking it could be Justin seeking to make amends... his smile quickly fading away to see the hustler of last night.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What do you want?” Ethan demanded angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh nothing. I was just about to meet a friend... and thought I’d see how it went with your _boyfriend_ ,” the odious, yet beautiful man went on insultingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Justin is none of your business. We will work it out... once we get out of this despicable place,” Ethan muttered, waving his hand indicating the glitz of Las Vegas.  
  
  
  
  
  
The man looked at him incredulously. “You just don’t get it, do you? It’s over between the two of you... at least, for as long as _he_ wants him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What are you talking about?” Ethan asked, his eyes widening in the knowledge something was way off here.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Never mind. I’ve probably said too much... at least, before I have gotten paid. But, my advice to you is this – go home and forget the blond... and most particularly – Brian Kinney. You don’t want to mess with him. His kind always wins.”  
  
  
  
  
  
With a sneer, Ethan replied, “I am not the least bit concerned with the Brian Kinney’s of this world. Our love will see us through. Good bye.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan watched as the man sauntered to a nearby table, deciding he would watch and wait for this ‘meeting with a friend’ the hustler admitted to having soon. Could it have to do with the immoral Brian Kinney and his pursuit of Justin? He would find out. If it was proven to be true, Ethan would confront Justin with his own foolish behavior. When Justin realized he had wronged him just as badly – then he would get him back. Taking a long sip of his coffee, nodding to the nearby server that he required a refill, Ethan’s thoughts fell into place. _You may have won this round, Mr. Kinney... but, I will use your deception to get him back. Enjoy him for the moment. He will return to me... and hate you in the process._  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Ethan watched in irritation as he soon discovered the man meeting the hustler wasn’t Brian Kinney, but the man whom he assumed to be his mouthpiece in his stead. It was all so apparently obvious. Kinney had set him up to fall... and he in his anger at Justin had walked straight into his well laid trap. What a fool he’d been. He glared at all the chattering guests of the casino as they not only enjoyed their brunches... but, kept the noise level so loud that he couldn’t make out a word being said. Realistically, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hear them in any event. The tables were spread too far apart, and they were obviously speaking in hushed tones. When he watched the man push an envelope towards the hustler, Ethan began to grind his teeth in fury.

  
  
  
 _How dare he_ , Ethan thought wildly to himself. If anyone should be profiting financially from this escapade – it should have been him. He was the one that had lost. Not only did he love Justin, and in his own way he did – he also needed him. With Justin loyal by his side he didn’t need to fret about survival until he landed his big break. He would be cared for until then. At that point if Justin had still proven to be unworthy of him - then he would sever their ties completely. It was working, at least until this trip he had never wanted to take. Brian Kinney thought he was a God that possessed all that he desired. He would learn some things have an even higher price tag attached.

  
  
  
Settling his bill, Ethan stood up from the table as he glared at the two occupants closest to his own. Unable to resist, he stopped at the table noticing their speech had immediately stilled; both of the men recognizing him and becoming instantly annoyed by his arrival. He looked down on them with a sneer curling his lip. Dismissing the hustler with a scathing glance, Ethan turned to face his companion. “I hope your employer pays you well to destroy not only lives but dreams as well.”

  
  
Ted gritted his teeth together, wishing he could give Brian more than a small piece of his mind at this very moment. Turning cold eyes on the man he partially held pity for, along with contempt for falling for such an obvious trap, Ted snapped, “As a matter of fact he does. However, my business is with this gentleman... and not with you.”

  
  
  
Ethan snorted. “Typical lip service from a mere errand boy.”

  
  
  
The hustler grinned at the exchange, while feeling a bit of compassion for the now alone Ethan Gold. He didn’t stand a chance in the circles of Brian Kinney... and they all knew it. He pocketed the envelope that contained his more than generous reward, before standing to his feet. “Its been fun and all... but, I have places to be.” With a nod towards Ted, he gratuitously replied, “A real pleasure, Mr. Schmidt. Please inform your employer I would be more than willing to help him again.”

  
  
  
Ethan turned to face the soon to be departing hustler with chips of ice in his eyes. “You completely disgust me.”

  
  
  
Unable to withstand the temptation, Ted whispered under his breath, “Apparently he didn’t last night...”

  
  
They both looked on Ted in nothing that was short of shocked amazement, before Ethan hissed, “You tell Mr. Kinney he may have won this round... but, it's not over yet. He may have duped and won Justin for the weekend, but that’s where it ends. He will know the truth when he returns home. Once Justin knows of his lover’s conniving... he will never get near him again. You can mark my words on that!”

  
  
  
Ted stood up knowing that his work here was done. He gave both men a withering glance, finding the position Brian had placed him in here to be untenable at best. Returning his gaze to Ethan, he inclined his head in understanding before continuing on. “I’ll be certain to relay your message. I do hope you enjoy the rest of your stay at Caesars Palace. Good day, gentlemen.”

  
  
  
Ethan flinched when the odious man that had ripped his life asunder touched him on the shoulder. His head turning to look down on it as if it were a disgusting insect, he harshly spat out, “Remove your hands, vermin. You’ve done enough damage.”

  
  
  
“I merely made you an offer you decided you didn’t choose to refuse. Keep in mind I didn’t force you to take me to your suite. Regardless of what you think about Brian Kinney – he isn’t the blame for that... and, I think your Justin will come to understand that as well.” Giving Ethan a sympathetic glance, he continued, “Heed my advice, Ethan... stay away from them. You don’t want that man for an enemy.”

  
  
  
“I’m not afraid of Brian Kinney. Its high time he found out he doesn’t own the rest of the world. I will prove that by taking back what is mine,” Ethan huffed, before slithering off as silently as he had arrived.

  
  
  
The hustler watched his departure, shaking his head in disbelief at such stupidity. “Pathetic fool. You’ll learn, Ethan. You most assuredly will learn.”

 

* * *

    
Brian had just handsomely tipped the young man that rolled the trolley of various selections into his suite. He looked at it briefly before nodding his approval. He was pleased that most of it was dishes that didn’t require warmth, most of which was covered and encased in ice. “Thank you. That will be all,” Brian addressed him in dismissal, his mind still pulled to the project he had given to Ted to finalize. He expected Ted would rant some more about the assignment, and he wanted a full report that the job had been completed. He didn’t want Justin to be aware of his actions over the remainder of the weekend. He was far from finished with the delicious boy.

  
  
  
Watching as the young man left, Brian sat down on the couch with his mind unerringly going to his meeting with the hustler. It had been directly after Justin had rejected him, although Brian had known it wasn’t what the blond had truly wanted to do. Brian had pulled Justin away from the roulette table after Ethan had stomped off in a huff; his words to Justin starting out playful and flirtatious – quickly spiraling to purposeful and predatory. He had just told Justin he could have him if he found the right price. Justin had scorned his words and stalked away. In that moment, Brian had to refrain from grabbing him and dragging him to his suite. In addition he had to remind himself he was a civilized, successful businessman with a reputation to uphold – no matter how soiled it was in some circles. He had to bide his time and wait for Justin to come to him. Then, opportunity presented itself.

  
  
  
He had just taken a seat and ordered a drink in the lounge, distracted by reviewing the report he had obtained on Justin, when the uninvited man sat across from him. He lifted his eyes to pierce the man for hire in annoyance, before he flicked them away just as quickly. Continuing to scan over the contents that he expected to lead him to acquiring what he wanted most - the luscious Justin Taylor spread out upon his bed – he spoke to the man without raising his eyes from the file. Coldly, he spat out, “I’m not interested. Move your wares elsewhere.”

  
  
  
“Such frustration and hostility,” the man purred. “What a shame that is to see from a specimen as beautiful as you.”

  
  
  
“Right. I’m perfect, this I know. I’m busy... and most definitely NOT interested. Now, goodbye...” Brian continued on, refusing to allow this distraction to be of any lasting duration.

  
  
  
The man chuckled across the table from him. “I couldn’t help but to notice your interaction with the blond. Perhaps he’s merely playing hard to get. I can’t imagine any gay man resisting your vast charms.”

  
  
  
“Yes, well... that’s personal and private business. None of which involves you.”

  
  
  
The hustler reached across the table to brazenly stroke his hand over Brian’s, receiving a chilling look of contempt in the process. “I’d be more than happy to relieve your frustration. For you... it would be a freebie. Believe me when I say that I _never_ extend such an offer.”

  
  
  
“I’m sure your offer is more than generous... however, again... I am NOT interested. Go procure yourself elsewhere. I am busy,” Brian snapped, as he pulled his hand away, eyes flicking over the man in dismissal.

  
  
  
The man emitted a beleaguered sigh of regret. “You know, I could help you with your little problem.”

  
  
  
“What problem is that?” Brian demanded, uncertain of why he hadn’t had this pest removed yet... but knowing he was perilously close to doing so.

  
  
  
“The one of the little blond that has so fascinated you.”

  
  
  
Brian snorted in derision. “You overrate yourself. The blond in question would never give you the time of day.”

  
  
  
“Perhaps not. He seems to be a bit straight laced. No pun intended,” he chuckled at his own play on words.

  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. “Get to the point or I will have you removed.”

  
  
  
“Fine,” he said in exasperation, knowing he wasn’t going to have the honor of having the beautiful tycoon in his bed... but, making a huge score was still in the cards for him. “I see he was with someone. It would be my opinion that relationship is a big stumbling block for you. That being said... its just a question of removing it, right?”

  
  
  
“What did you have in mind?” Brian couldn’t resist asking, knowing this wasn’t the correct path to take... but, in his immense desire for Justin he only wanted to employ the most expedient measures that produced the blond in _his_ bed.

  
  
  
“Oh, I have your interest now, do I?” he brazened on cockily.

  
  
  
Brian closed the file as he pierced the obnoxious man with a razor sharp gaze – one that had made many a man quiver in dread. “Step up the delivery... or you will lose it just as quickly.”

  
  
“Hmmph. No wonder you are making minimal progress with the blond. He appears to be a sensitive type,” he answered, before visibly blanching under the heat in Brian’s angry gaze. “Okay, here’s my thought. The brunet man appears to be holding him back, although I can’t imagine why. What if the man becomes embroiled in an intimate dalliance... say with me?”

  
  
  
Brian laughed, his tone totally devoid of humor. “I don’t credit the man in question with much intelligence... but, to risk what he undoubtedly has with Justin for a night with a hustler is a bit much for me to see having a place in any form of reality.”

  
  
  
“You underestimate me, Mr. Kinney. I know men. I read weakness very well. They had a major blow out. That man is vulnerable and can be coerced. Perhaps with the right inducements, I can make it happen.”

  
  
Brian battled within himself for a long moment. He knew it was wrong. It was ruthless, cunning, predatory... and it was fucking brilliant. Justin would be vulnerable and willing to strike out against his boyfriend – if the stage was set properly. Brian was an expert at setting the correct stage. He knew it was his deep seeded frustration and need for the blond that was prodding him on. Justin had challenged him doggedly. Had told _him_ – the man that acquires and possesses all that he desires that he not only could not, but would never have him. He was not only aching for the blond beauty... and fuck he most assuredly was – he needed to prove to the boy he could be acquired. Justin Taylor was directly on the path to being exactly that.

  
  
  
Reaching into his pocket, Brian withdrew ten C notes, that he knew should more than cover the hustler’s fee. He pushed the stack across the table, before he proceeded with his offer. “That is to cover your fee. In addition, should Ethan Gold foolishly succumb I will offer a substantial bonus should you succeed in convincing him to invite you back to his suite.”

  
  
  
He pocketed the money, not bothering to count it. “Consider it done. I assume you’ll make certain the blond finds us...”

  
  
  
“Of course,” Brian clipped out, right or wrong the decision more than made. “One other thing. Make Ethan pay some sort of fee. Free would be suspect. Just consider it another bonus.”

  
  
  
“Sounds like a win/win situation to me. Hmmm, who knows what might happen? Perhaps the hot little blond might be interested in a little menage a trois. I certainly wouldn’t object to that...” he purred thoughtfully, oblivious to the jealous rage that uncharacteristically crossed Brian’s face; soon to discover Brian Kinney was not a man to be crossed.

  
  
  
“Let me be very clear on this,” Brian began as he barely kept his rage in check. “Ethan Gold is your mark. You will NOT touch Justin Taylor. That boy is mine until I choose otherwise. You really don’t want to fuck with me. Any questions regarding that?”

  
  
  
Eyes widening, the cocky demeanor quickly evaporating... the man swallowed nervously as he stood to his feet. “No. I think I got it.”

  
  
  
“Good. If and when you successfully complete this assignation I will have my associate compensate you. This concludes any dealings the two of us will have. Goodbye,” Brian snapped in cold dismissal. He had watched as the hustler walked away, having slight regrets of how far he was going... yet, unable to stop himself in combination of his unparalleled need for Justin and his anger at his continued rejections.

  
  
  
Brian was jolted from his memories when his room phone began to ring. He didn’t have a doubt to who would be on the other end, his hope being it wouldn’t be a call to set him on edge when he had such pleasurable activities to explore. Picking up the phone he clipped out a slightly tense, “Hello,” in greeting of what he hoped to be a call stating the deed had been done.

  
  
  
“You know, Brian... I really think I should renegotiate my contract. I am highly doubtful these tasks are falling in line with the managing of your holdings.”

  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, Brian asked, “Is the job done... or not?”

  
  
  
“It’s done, Brian. However, not without incident...” Ted told him.

  
  
  
“Meaning?” Brian hissed out.

  
  
  
“Well, it appears Mr. Gold isn’t as clueless as you thought. Somehow he put it all together and gave me a message to pass on,” Ted continued, wishing he could see the look of irritation on Brian’s face.

  
  
  
“Enough of the games, Theodore. Just spill it!” Brian snapped, grateful he could still hear the shower running in what was turning into a very long shower for Justin.

  
  
  
Ted frowned, a bit surprised at how upset Brian was by this development. This kid had really gotten to his friend. He had no basis for comparison for this with Brian. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but he did know he didn’t want to push him any further. “Sorry, boss man. Mr. Gold emphatically stated he knew what you were doing, and that he hoped that you enjoyed the remainder of the weekend. That was when it ended. He would make certain Justin discovered the truth... and you would never get near him again.”

  
  
  
“I see,” Brian responded in a bored tone. “Well, as I have what I want that shouldn’t matter. But, thank you for relaying the message and completing this tedious little task. I’ll make certain to pay a visit to the interfering Mr. Gold later.”

  
  
  
“Whatever,” Ted replied blandly, having no desire to be involved further.

  
  
  
“Go enjoy yourself, Theodore. I should have no other projects for you this weekend..”

  
  
  
“One can live in hope,” Ted replied blandly as he ended the call.

  
  
  
Brian gritted his teeth in anger at the audacity of the meddling _‘Ian’_. If the insipid worm knew what was good for him, he would not get in his way. Justin was here with him now. At least for the remainder of the weekend the boy was _his_. That was exactly how he would remain. Walking towards the bathroom door noticing the water was still running, Brian decided the food could wait... he, on the other hand – could not. Slipping out of his robe, he moved inside the heated room surprised the room wasn’t completely steamed as he would have thought for such a long span of time. Advancing towards the glass door, he decided that didn’t matter. All that mattered now was feasting his eyes, hands... and undoubtedly his cock on the hot little blond that was fashioned to bring him the ultimate of pleasure.

  
  
  
Stepping inside he growled at the perfect alabaster skin that glowed from the heated water, smiling in satisfaction when the body turned to instantly face him. Brian’s eyes slowly moved up and down the smaller man, his tongue slipping out to moisten his lips as his cock twitched in anticipation. Reaching out, Brian ran a finger up and down Justin’s chest, dipping inside his belly button to twirl in slow, maddening strokes. He advanced forward until he had backed Justin against the shower wall, opposite of the glass door and away from the heated shower nozzle. He placed his mouth against a very still Justin, his tongue stroking up and down the blond’s neck.

  
  
  
“Mmmm, Brian. I thought you said separate showers. Does this mean I don’t get fed now?” Justin mock scolded, when both of them knew the boy was more than pleased by the unexpected surprise.

  
  
  
“The food is here and chilling on ice. However, I am far from chilled. I began to think why would you take such a long shower unless it was merely a not so subtle ploy to lure me in here. As you see, it has worked. I’m here, primed and ready... most anxious for my next go at your hot little ass,” Brian rasped huskily into Justin’s ear.

  
  
  
“Well, I suppose a quickie wouldn’t be out of order,” Justin said, pulling his neck free from Brian’s urgent kisses to place his lips hotly against his aggressive lover’s. “However, then I must insist that you feed me.”

  
  
  
“Demanding little twat, aren’t you?” Brian growled as he slid his tongue smoothly inside of Justin’s mouth, taking possession... not asking. Lips moving together languorously until they needed to separate in order to catch their breath, Brian deftly spun Justin around until he was facing the cubicle wall; his hardened body pressed tightly up against the blond. Reaching up into the ornate shower caddy to retrieve a condom that he was mindful enough to place there earlier, he tore open the package with his teeth before giving his cock one quick tug followed by sheathing it knowing this was going to be a quick and frenzied fuck. “Brace your hands against the wall,” Brian snarled into his ear. “I’m going to fuck you hard, deep and fast. Then, I will feed you. I want you strong and alert. We have all day and night... and, I don’t intend to waste a single moment.”

  
  
  
Justin moaned as Brian slicked his fingers with soap and wiggled them slowly inside his ass. He pushed back against them, craving the burn and pleasure he knew to only derive from the thrust of Brian’s cock. “Sounds like a good plan, Mr. Kinney. How about you put some action with all of that talk...”

  
  
  
“You teasing, provocative, enticing little fucker...” Brian hissed as he slid his cock into Justin’s hot, tight opening; doing all he could do not to ram the boy completely through the wall. Thrusting smoothly through the ring of muscle that gripped him, Brian growled out his pleasure in uneven pants. “So – fucking – hot and tight. A---amazing. Every word and movement just makes me want to fuck you. Over and over again. I can’t get enough of your hot little ass.”

  
  
  
Justin reached back to tangle his fingers into Brian’s hair, sifting them in and out as Brian’s needy cock made steady work of claiming his ass as intensely as if it were the first time. “God,” Justin panted. “You feel sooooo good, Brian.”

  
  
  
“Ahhhh, fuck. So fucking good,” Brian whispered huskily, his body quickly driving to satisfaction within the perfect blond. When he felt the slight movement of Justin moving his other hand down to go for his own cock, he sharply hissed, “No. You can come simply by my efforts. Just give yourself over to the pleasure and let it all go.”

  
  
  
Justin’s legs began to quiver at the heat and erotic intensity pouring through him at the images Brian’s words evoked. When Brian’s cock began to hit at his prostate, pass after pass, Justin felt himself spiraling straight into sweet oblivion... the most sublime and complete bliss he had ever known. “B---Brian. I – can’t – last. I'm coming...”

  
  
  
Brian laughed. A deep carnal sound full of lust and determination. “Let it go, Justin. Give it all to me. Remember the ease of this release, for the rest of the day won’t be so easy for you. I’m going to torture you until you scream for mercy. Time to pay up for making me wait and burn for you.”

  
  
  
Justin groaned as he became immersed in his pleasure. As he shot out against the shower wall, Justin laughed huskily – the sound causing Brian’s cock to pound even more fiercely into him. “You’re such a sadistic fuck, aren’t you, Mr. Kinney?”

  
  
  
“You don’t know the half of it, Taylor,” Brian hissed as he gave another lunge that pushed him over the edge... panting Justin’s name as he reached unimaginable ecstasy. Brian slowly removed himself from the tight heat that gloved him before he spun Justin around, smashing his lips hotly against the blond’s, kissing him with fervor and an erotic intent that was far from satiated. Sipping, licking and biting at the succulent flesh, Brian pulled back to tell him assertively, “Now we eat. Then, I will have you over and over again. By tomorrow I will have satisfied this ache you have instilled in me.”

  
  
  
Smirking knowingly, having the feeling Brian was becoming as hooked on him as he was on the predatory brunet, Justin brazenly ran his hands up and down Brian’s back before settling them on his ass. “If it isn’t satisfied?”

  
  
  
“You’ve asked me that before, Justin. All I can say to that is this – if the ache doesn’t at least lessen to a bearable level... God help us both, for you don’t want to see me any hungrier or out of control. Take me at my word on that, boy. You really don’t want that,” Brian whispered savagely, his eyes boring into Justin’s... his instincts already telling him that tomorrow wouldn’t be the end. If that turned out being the reality... the game would evolve into a more serious one. A game that Brian Kinney always played to win.

  
  
  
TBC

 


	12. Chapter 12

Ethan paced up and down the busy lobby, his eyes unerringly pulling to the elevator doors every time the sound signaled them to be opening. He needed to talk to Justin. The more time that passed the harder it would be to convince Justin of his sincerity; a vital tool in garnering forgiveness from his ex. Justin would forgive him... and take him back. It was the only way. He needed him... and, in his own way he loved Justin. They both had made mistakes on this weekend. Ethan was determined that the mistakes would stay here in Vegas when they departed together tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
Shaking his head in angry disbelief, he couldn’t believe Justin still hadn’t shown his face since the moment he had stormed away from him nearly 24 hours ago. Had he been with Kinney for that long? Ethan had been anything but blind to the brunet’s physical attributes, in addition to him being obviously wealthy. Any gay man would be honored to be the object of that man’s desire... but, for it still to be going on now. What exactly did that mean? He hadn’t pegged the rich playboy to be of the sort to have a long dalliance with any man. Gritting his teeth in fury, he realized Justin wasn’t just any man. Without a doubt Justin was one hot piece of ass. Brian Kinney was no fool. He had realized that and pounced on him immediately. In the aftermath, his own life had fallen apart – all thanks to the whim of Brian fucking Kinney.  
  
  
  
  
A master manipulator, through and through. He had walked directly into his trap. Ethan clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides as he thought of what they were doing... had been doing. He wasn’t jealous, not at all. What burned him the most was the thought that Justin could now be out of his reach. He needed Justin if he was ever going to succeed in his own goals. Justin had been his most devout supporter – in every meaning of the word. He vowed that he would continue to be so. Hearing the elevator swishing open again, Ethan looked up not to find Justin emerging... but his nemesis lithely moving towards him.  
  
  
  
  
Ethan coldly raised his head to meet the eyes of the older and taller man, hating this beautiful specimen with everything that was within him. Sneering he asked, “Where’s my boyfriend?”  
  
  
  
  
“Boyfriend?” Brian challenged with an upraised brow. “I do believe that Justin had the good sense to toss your ass to the curb. Didn’t he?”  
  
  
  
  
“You’re just so smug, aren’t you? How can you even stand there and look at me after taking such steps to destroy not only my life... but, Justin’s as well?” Ethan demanded, foolishly beginning his attack on the much stronger man.  
  
  
  
  
"Destroy it? I think I infinitely improved upon the quality of Justin's life," Brian whispered in a velvety purr.  
  
  
  
  
"You disgust me!" Ethan snarled.  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed as Ethan's face colored in rage. It wasn’t a friendly laugh, nor was it one of encouragement. It was a laugh born of contempt; one that had made many a man take a step back when being on the receiving end. Looking down his nose at the insignificant man... the same one he had instinctively known to be down here waiting to find Justin; he decided he had been correct in temporarily leaving the delights that the blond had been so deliciously offering him. This insect needed to be handled. Justin was well rid of him... and, if he had anything to say about it – that would continue to be the case. His face carved in steel, Brian clipped out, “I’d advise you to walk away now, Mr. Gold. Yes. I see the awareness in your eyes. I know your name, as I know everything about you. Tell me exactly what that means, hmmm?”  
  
  
  
  
Ethan cackled as if he’d won a grand prize at the county fair. “It’s a good sign. Thank you for that, Mr. Kinney.”  
  
  
  
“Do go on...” Brian returned in slight boredom.  
  
  
  
  
“Justin has been talking about me. That much is obvious,” Ethan said with a confident smile on his face. “When we leave here I will get him back. He just needs a bit of space. That’s all.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s gaze flickered around the busy lobby, in the back of his mind knowing what he was going to do... no matter how Justin might feel about it. His eyes moved over the smaller man in extreme distaste, his decision becoming reaffirmed with each passing moment. “You are so delusional, Ian. Justin hasn’t mentioned you outside of telling me how you betrayed him. He doesn’t want you. Do yourself a favor and move on. It’s over.”  
  
  
  
  
“It’s only over for now... while you are around clouding his vision. The two of you will separate soon... and then, he will learn just how far you went to get him into your bed...” Ethan spat out, staring Brian down in hatred.  
  
  
  
  
Eyes narrowing, Brian whispered hollowly, “Are you threatening me, Mr. Gold?”  
  
  
  
  
“You don’t scare me,” Ethan answered, his voice shaking slightly... his voice totally belying his words. “Justin is nothing but a fling for you. When life goes back to normal... and, it will – he will come back to me.”  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t think so.” Brian considered him carefully. “Your meal ticket has ran out. Now, I suggest you leave Vegas before I am forced to take further action.”  
  
  
  
  
Ethan looked at him incredulously and fearfully for a long moment. He swallowed slowly, wondering what the tycoon thought he knew. “Meal ticket? What the fuck are you talking about, Kinney? And, there will be no more action taken with me. I won’t fall for any more of your tricks.”  
  
  
  
  
“You are such a fool. I had you investigated... that’s how I know all about you. I know that Justin is supporting you.” Laughing shortly, Brian amended, “Well, he was. I think you just lost your funding.”  
  
  
  
  
Ethan hissed sharply. “You know nothing! I will stand here until Justin comes down... and I will tell him what you’ve done. Justin detests liars. Enjoy your moment, Mr. Kinney. As soon as I see him, he will turn his back on you for good.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head sadly, knowing he would have to continue with his removal of this pest. Not because he feared what he would say to Justin. He knew he could calm down his hot headed blond - in his mind unable to let go of the idea that Justin belonged to him. However, that wasn't why he was going on the offensive. He was doing this for Justin. This reptilian creature wasn’t in Justin’s league... and it was time they were permanently separated. Brian knew he was the man to handle that task. “It’s really a shame when a pity fuck doesn’t know when it’s time to move on. Say all that you will... that’s all you could ever have been to Justin. But, no more. Leave now before you force me to have it done in my way.”  
  
  
  
  
Ethan backed away in disbelief seeing the intensity in Brian’s eyes. His own eyes narrowed sharply at the heat he could clearly view blazing within them. In amazement, Ethan drawled insultingly, “You are the one that is delusional, Mr. Kinney. Somehow you think to hold on to Justin. It’s exactly as Justin said when the two of you first met – you possess things. I thought it would fade once you had him... but, it hasn’t. How horrible it will be for the billionaire to realize he can’t buy everything he wants. Believe me when I say – you’ll never own him. I won’t let you.”  
  
  
  
  
“You won’t let me?” Brian growled as he advanced forward. “You are nothing! If I want to own him... or anything else – that is precisely what I will do. You should not have attempted to challenge me, Ian. You are poison for Justin... and, I won’t allow you to inflict yourself on him further.” Moving close enough that his breath mingled with a now quivering Ethan, Brian whispered, “Run, little fiddler. I am about to destroy you.”  
  
  
  
  
Ethan’s eyes widened in terror with the realization of knowing he had just slammed into an unmovable object... quickly understanding his only hope was for the predator to forget about him. Ethan slumped his shoulders knowing he was beaten – for now. “Fine. You win. Justin is not worth the aggravation of dealing with you... or your threats. Have fun, Mr. Kinney. You won’t keep him.”  
  
  
  
  
Eyes blazing in cold fury, Brian snapped out his retort, “If I want to keep him... I will. Be smart Ian and stay away from him. Push me further... and I’ll make certain the only performances you secure are on abandoned street corners. Of course, fitting enough for trash like you.” Placing a small shove against his chest, Brian enunciated his point, before strolling off towards the elevator... and back to where he most wanted to be – Justin.  
  
  
  
  
Winking in dismissal at Ethan, he pulled out his cell phone to make a call that would make the annoying presence of Ethan Gold disappear, at least for now. When the Palace manager spoke cordially into the phone, Brian spoke clearly... his voice filled with purpose. “This is Brian Kinney...”  
  
  
  
  
“Mr. Kinney. I hope you are enjoying your stay,” the manager gushed nervously. “If there is anything I can personally do to make it more pleasant, please don’t hesitate to let me know.”  
  
  
  
  
“That’s why I am calling. You have a guest loitering in the lobby near the private elevators to my suite. He is panhandling. If the Palace finds this mode of behavior acceptable, I’m afraid it will be void of my business in future. Let me advise you that my word travels far and wide. I do trust that this matter will be handled...” Brian spoke succinctly, having no doubt as to the outcome of this discussion.  
  
  
  
  
The manager inhaled and exhaled quickly. “Mr. Kinney, I’m shocked at this news. Our security should have picked this up. I will see to this personally, Sir. My deepest apologies that you were inconvenienced in this manner.”  
  
  
  
  
“Very good,” Brian said with a cunning smile. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled as he pocketed his phone, wishing he could see the weasel’s face as he was escorted from the premises. He had meant his words to the clawing fiddler. Brian knew him for the user he was... and he refused to allow him to take further advantage of Justin. The boy was too special for that. Justin may or may not approve of his tactics... but, that didn’t matter. He was much better off without the worthless Ian in his life. Walking towards his room, knowing Justin should be well settled into the hot tub by now... Brian determined to give the boy an afternoon and evening like no other.  
  
  
  
  
Securing the lock on the door, Brian began stripping as he made his way to the hot tub forcing Justin’s ex-boyfriend to the back of his mind... his thoughts clearly focusing on Justin once again. Stepping inside his eyes immediately darkened at the sight of Justin reclining in the steaming pool. Curling his lips under, Brian hovered behind him... fingers slowly sliding down his spine. Huskily, he rasped, “I do hope you haven’t started without me, Mr. Taylor.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin giggled, before turning his gaze to view Brian’s cock hard and thrusting forward. “Hmmm, no I haven’t... but, it does seem like someone needs some attention desperately.”  
  
  
  
  
“Smart little twat, aren’t you?” When he realized Justin was about to push up out of the pool to undoubtedly place his mouth where Brian most wanted it to be, he forestalled him by pushing him back gently. “That will wait. I want to soak with you in here for a bit... and then, I’m going to take you to places you’ve never been before.”  
  
  
  
  
“Promises, promises...” Justin whispered, his eyes soft and dreamy upon his demanding lover.  
  
  
  
  
Brian slid into the water next to Justin, his neck arching on the rest as he turned it to devour Justin’s alabaster chest and his beautiful face. He reached up to touch his lips... softly, lingeringly, his body thrumming with lust for the blond. “Such a perfect mouth. Made for me.”  
  
  
  
  
“For the weekend, anyways...” Justin whispered almost forlornly, unable to resist throwing out what they both knew to be a reality.  
  
  
  
  
Not wanting to hear another word of their imminent goodbye tomorrow, Brian cupped the back of Justin’s neck before pulling him closer to smash their lips together. His tongue sinuously stroked Justin’s lips apart, before deftly sliding it inside. He inwardly grimaced at the possessive thoughts that continued to swell within him... feelings that he’d never experienced before this boy came into his life. However alien they were to him... he wasn't about to fight them. This gorgeous boy made him feel entirely too good for that.  
  
  
  
  
Brian's thoughts were quickly becoming very clear. _This weekend will not be the end, Justin. I don’t know how I will keep this alive... but, I will. Oh yes, my tempestuous little fucker... I most assuredly will._  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Justin’s toes curled into the heated water as his head fell back against the cushioned tile while his mouth continued to be devoured by the onslaught of Brian’s possession. Their tongues met and tangled, lips clung, breathing erratic and in sync – almost as if they were one body, one breath, one soul. Justin grimaced at his thoughts, most particularly in the knowledge that this would be their last night together. How would he say goodbye to this incredible and oh so addictive man? He knew one thing... if this was to be the end, he fully intended to leave an indelible impression on the beautiful tycoon. Full of purpose, Justin slid his hand down into the water until he had a grasp on the hardness that he knew in reminiscent bliss how it felt plunging deeply within him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling as Brian’s hips twitched in reaction, Justin was further emboldened. He licked at Brian’s lips, as he tugged on the engorged cock. In a breathless murmur, he whispered, “Want you, Brian... so fucking much.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian let out a low growl into the heat of Justin’s mouth as the blond increased his movements upon his cock. Without releasing his possession of his mouth, Brian moved so he was pressing Justin into the wall of the spa... his hand hooking into the back of Justin’s neck as his tongue stabbed into the blond’s mouth in frenzied motions. With his other hand he reached down to grasp Justin’s cock, lining up to move them together. “That’s it, Justin. Exactly like this...” Brian moaned into his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s free hand slid up Brian’s corded back to sink into the brunet strands at the back of his neck, holding on tightly as their mouths clung and strained against each other... symbolic of the gyrating motions of hips that sought out a release together. Justin gasped into Brian’s mouth, knowing this wasn’t going to last long. “Fuck... B-Brian. So good.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian lightly nipped at Justin’s lower lip, soothing the sting with his voracious tongue. He responded in a low rasp, “Give into it, Justin. Right now. Give. In. To. Me...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to control his responses to the combined effect of Brian’s words and mouth, Justin’s hips began to buck forward frantically, as their hands and thrusts quickly gave them both over to their cumulative pleasure. Pulling his lips free as the pants and moans escaped, Justin shot forward in his release... his groan deepening as he felt Brian joining him in an undeniable bliss. Breathing slowly returning to normal, Justin whispered raggedly, “That was fast... and hot.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sealed their lips together in a hot languid kiss. His mouth moved over Justin’s for long moments, unable to get enough... taste him enough. He wondered when it would ever be enough. The sobering thought of it never being enough pushed to the back of his mind – at least for now. Slowly, he pulled free to move towards the other side of the spa, his eyes still hot and hungry upon Justin... his want far from abated. “Very hot.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin quirked a brow as he watched Brian settling in across from him, close... yet not close enough to touch. “Why so far away, Mr. Kinney? Don’t trust yourself?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Curling his lips under, Brian regarded Justin under veiled eyes. “Perhaps I am being uncharacteristically selfless and taking it easy on your undoubtedly sore little ass.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh? Does that mean you are intent on foregoing the pleasure of my ass for the rest of the night?” Justin asked, eyeing Brian dubiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed shortly. “You can credit me with a moment of caring behavior... but, let’s not carry it to the extreme. There is no way I can do that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I didn’t think so,” Justin mused aloud. “However, my sore ass isn’t feeling so worn any longer. Perhaps the soak is helping.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“One of the reasons I suggested it,” Brian murmured in his know it all tone. “I thought we could talk a bit. We certainly haven’t done much of that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed. “Right. Our entire relationship so far has consisted of you getting me into your bed... and fucking me when you got me there.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, well – I am a man who knows what he wants... and how to achieve it. You can’t fault me for that, can you?” Brian queried, looking Justin bluntly in the eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shrugging, Justin answered, “I suppose not. You live in a much different world than I. Perhaps that’s how you have to do things. I don’t think I could survive in such a cutthroat world.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh, you might be surprised, Justin. I think you would adapt quite nicely. In fact, I think you could make yourself fit in any world...” Brian said, as his eyes blatantly moved over him. “Speaking of... tell me about your world, Justin Taylor.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You mean, work?” Justin asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s as good of a starting point as any,” Brian answered, realizing he knew all the pertinent facts about Justin from the small file he possessed... but, cognizant of the fact that those impersonal printed words didn’t nearly scratch the surface of this stunning blond. A surface he was far from finished with exploring.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I work in an advertising agency in the graphics department. I actually won this trip when my boss was unable to come and I had just saved his ass on an important campaign – one his senior art director had botched horribly.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I see. Well, I am certainly glad that your boss couldn’t make the trip... and allowed you to come in his stead. Not meeting you on this weekend would have been tragic indeed,” Brian responded as his eyes glazed over once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin arched a brow. “Tragic is a bit of an exaggeration, isn’t it, Mr. Entrepreneur?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved forward in the tub, his body quickly aligning with Justin’s. Bracketing his arms on each side of the blond, his mouth fastened hungrily upon Justin’s. His voice dropped to a deep and husky pitch. “I tend to disagree with that, Taylor.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Swallowing slowly, his body aching and crying out for the man pressed so intimately against him, Justin fervently whispered, “Take me to bed, Brian. Now. I don’t want to waste any of these final hours together.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded his agreement, vaulting up out of the warmth of the spa, effortlessly wrapping a towel around his waist. He reached his hand out to aid Justin in stepping out, his eyes travelling over him wantonly. “My sentiments exactly, Justin. The things I want to do to you...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin blushed as he wrapped the towel around his waist, before walking towards the bedroom with Brian’s arm possessively around his waist. Despite the bliss of this moment, the practical side telling him this was the beginning of their goodbye. In the cold light of day, how would he ever bear it? For whether Brian wanted to know it or not... or if he wanted to accept it or not, Justin knew without a doubt he was falling in love with this dynamic man. This time tomorrow all that would remain would be memories. If that was all that he could take with him, he was determined to make the most of them.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian admired his handiwork as he viewed Justin’s beautiful and naked body spread out and available to him. He had taken command of the situation immediately as he did in all of his dealings. When they arrived in the bedroom, Brian had become assertive, his tone carrying no hesitation... instructions that he was determined to be carried out. To his satisfaction he found them to be immediately obeyed. In a low voice encased in gravel, Brian had rasped, “On your stomach, Justin. Legs spread out, arms outreached to the left and right.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin quickly complied, uncertain of precisely what Brian was up to... but knowing this sexual beast he knew it would be pleasurable – for both of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Crawling up Justin’s body, his legs on each side of Justin’s, his cock brushing against the blond’s skin as he moved, Brian growled in hunger and appreciation. “Good boy. I must reward such trust and patience.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Groaning at the feel of Brian’s cock brushing against his skin, he bit his lip not to beg Brian to fuck him now. He knew that to be a waste of time. Instinctively he knew that Brian was wanting to play right now. When he felt the silken ties around his wrists, Justin realized his instincts had been correct. As he carefully extended them to tie to the bedposts at an angle that Justin would still maintain space to move comfortably, Justin remembered Brian’s earlier words. He was going to be punished for teasing him... for making the hungry predator wait so long for him. Smirking to himself, Justin thought he would take such torture at any time... as long as it was administered by this man.  
  
  
  
  
  
Making certain the bonds were loose yet secure, Brian told him, “If this becomes uncomfortable at any time you only have to give the word. I want you to receive as much pleasure from this as I will in giving it to you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I understand,” Justin whispered in broken gasps, his cock leaking and hardening as Brian whispered the words into his ear. “Whatever you are planning, I don’t think I’ll last long, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled as he flattened his tongue before slithering it down Justin’s spine. “If I decide you come too soon, I will just do it over and over again – to my own satisfaction.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gritted his teeth and clenched his hands around the bedrails as he quickly determined the path of Brian’s carnal intentions. Without any delay, Brian immediately sought to know and explore. Gasping for breath, when Brian’s tongue shot aggressively inside of his hole, Justin whimpered, “B---Brian... fuck!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Pausing in his foray, Brian pulled his tongue out, licking at his entrance back and forth... his eyes glazing in a hunger he had never felt before this moment. “This is just the beginning. You will scream my name. Beg for the pleasure that only I can give you. Now relax, and let me eat your hot little ass.” Brian didn’t allow Justin to settle down in the aftermath of his words... he wouldn’t allow the boy to relax. He wanted to feel him... need him... want the pleasure to overtake him that they both knew only Brian could so completely give him. Before diving back in to gorge on his meal, Brian commanded, “Move your hips against me, Justin. My tongue will know every inch of your perfect ass.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck! Brian!! Stop talking about it and just get it done!” Justin almost screeched in his unbearable need for release, one that he didn’t think would be fully satisfied until he felt Brian inside him once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sinking his hands into the flesh of Justin’s hips, Brian savagely yanked Justin backwards until he was impaling the inner tissues on his tongue... his hunger ravenous and relentless for this capricious blond. Brian began to hum inside Justin’s inner walls, his tongue stabbing out to reach the prostate that beckoned his attention. When he felt Justin’s hips twitching in response, Brian began to make suckling motions in combination with his tongue all designed to send Justin mindless over the edge. Brian knew he had reached his objective when Justin’s hands began to flail at the bedposts, his obvious intent wanting to reach for his leaking cock to finish himself off quicker. Increasing his tormenting ministrations, Brian thought to himself, Oh no, my boy. It won’t be that easy. Not this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
“B---Brian, please. I – I can’t take this. Fuck. Finish me... or let me touch myself. Fuck! Something---” Justin gasped, his head thrashing about as he became enmeshed in mindless tormented pleasure. When Brian continued his determined assault, Justin pleaded, “Brian?? P-please.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Licking and nibbling his way out, Brian’s eyes glowed in hunger, one that he was beginning to fear only this blond package beneath him could fully appease. Huskily, he whispered, “Tell me what you need, Justin. Quickly. If not - I can eat your ass all night long...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin groaned knowing he couldn’t handle much more of that. “No. Fuck. I want you inside me, Brian... I need it. You, Brian... You!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled, his eyes alight with predatory satisfaction. He trailed a hand up and down Justin’s spine that was dripping with sweat, before he reached over to retrieve a condom from under the pillow. Pumping his cock a few times, he slid on the latex before slathering it with lube. Squeezing more on his fingers, he slid them inside of Justin smiling at the gasp and erratic breathing of the blond beneath him. “That’s right, Justin. You need me. And, now that is exactly what you are going to have...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Before moving to slide his cock home, Brian reached up to unfasten the bonds that fastened Justin’s wrists, deciding he had tormented the boy enough; realizing that would be too much for him to bear in the remainder of what he knew would be a frenzied fuck. “This will be quick this time. I need you too much,” Brian snarled into Justin’s neck, his hands sliding down the blond’s slippery sides to once again maintain a possessive grasp upon Justin’s hips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin flexed his fingers to return the full feeling into them, before he slid one down to grasp at his leaking cock, knowing he could come from the feel of Brian inside of him... yet, realizing his need was too great. He needed that release – now. His voice full of lustful need, Justin gasped, “Don’t hold back, Brian. Fuck me hard...”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s my boy,” Brian growled as his cock slid into position, slicing steadily through the slight barriers that forestalled his full possession. “So tight. Fuck. You feel so amazing... every time.” Brian grunted as he rammed his cock in and out, his head arching back as he passed over Justin’s delicate prostate; feeling both of them close to shooting over the edge. “Let go, Justin. Come with me... NOW.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s legs quivered beneath the brunet’s intense movements, ones that were nearly equaled in his own. “Coming, Brian. Can’t hold back...”  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian let out a shout of exultation as the climax overtook him, knowing his bliss with this blond to be unparalleled with any other man – ever. Carefully he slid out, lightly kissing Justin on his back before rolling over to dispose of the condom. Flopping back on the bed, he turned to stare into the face of the beauty that seemed to shine in his afterglow of pleasure. Brian separated the slight difference between their lips to close his tightly over Justin’s, his lips sipping and clinging, a kiss that ended far too quickly for both men. “That was amazing, although quicker than I'd wanted,” Brian drawled, before reclaiming the lips beneath his own, his passion and need for the boy still not satisfied.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they last separated, mostly in order to breathe freely than for any other reason, Justin concurred, “That was intense. I – uhhh – hate to bring up something negative at such a time, but---"  
  
  
  
  
  
“That is?” Brian questioned, looking at him sharply.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I guess it’s just that reality is bearing down on me now. This weekend has been so wonderful... well, most of it. It's almost over... and we will have to say goodbye tomorrow,” Justin whispered, while averting his eyes, not wanting Brian to read the tender emotion that he knew to be clearly transmitted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked at him closely, his own thoughts tumultuous at best. This was new territory for him. He had never been in such a position with a man... a trick. However, this was not normal. Justin Taylor was not a trick. This boy was so much more. Brian never did repeats, nor did he exchange names and numbers. In his world he could find his pleasure at any given time with a variety of partners – new faces every night. That was his life... it was a part of who he was. Looking at Justin, he knew that was no longer the case – at least not with him. He would need to evaluate exactly how Justin fit into his world... but, he knew one thing for certain – Justin would be a part of his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Justin, it doesn’t need to be that way...” Brian began, speaking words that he never thought to say to another man.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What do you mean?” Justin asked in obvious confusion, thinking tomorrow’s goodbye to be a foregone conclusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Curling his lips under as he looked at Justin, he knew there was something that had to come out... and it had to be now – and from him. “You can be a success anywhere, Justin. You know this. I want you to come home with me to Manhattan. I can help you get set up in any agency of your choosing. Hell, I can buy you one – your choice.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Brian, I believe we have had this discussion. You can’t buy me. That, once again equates to that,” Justin told him sternly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fine, whatever...” Brian grumbled, as he ran a hand through his hair. “Then, I don’t help you. Come to Manhattan tomorrow with me. What you do with your career will be on your terms. There is just one thing we have to discuss first.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What’s that?” Justin asked, eyeing him warily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian took a deep breath, knowing he had to do the sale pitch of his life once he revealed what he could no longer keep secret. Looking at the beauty of the blond next to him, he vowed he would do so. Nothing nor no one would come between them now. “I need to talk to you about Ethan... and my part in your breakup.”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

“Uh, Brian? Ethan fucked a hustler. You had nothing to do with that,” Justin said in confusion, sitting up to look at Brian closely.  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, I know.” Brian looked at Justin intensely for a moment. “Tell me this, Justin – were you ever really in love with Ethan? Not that I believe in such sentiment... but, I know you do.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin pursed his lips, glaring at his lover. “Yes, I do believe in love... and I think deep down you do too, Mr. Tycoon. About Ethan, I – well – I’m not so sure anymore. I thought I did. Why do you ask?”  
  
  
  
  
“No reason really. It’s just that you didn’t seem that broken up when you discovered his betrayal. In fact I wonder if it ended up being a good escape for you... a push into doing what you really wanted to do,” Brian summarized.  
  
  
  
  
“What I really wanted to do?” Justin asked. “Do you mean break away from Ethan... or, have sex with you?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian smirked at Justin’s quick response. “Both seems to apply.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged, before he answered, “I guess I didn’t really love him. His betrayal didn’t cut as deep as it should have. Regarding you... well, I think we both know I wanted to say yes the first night we met – but, I was being loyal to Ethan; in addition to abhorring your tactics of trying to buy me.”  
  
  
  
  
“Right, that.” Brian laughed. “You would need to understand my life to fully appreciate my perception on that. In my world you often have to pay a price to make things happen that you need to happen. It’s not always neat and orderly, but it’s effective. I have already told you this, and it is the truth – I have never paid another man for sex, nor offered to do – that is before you.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin flushed. “I just can’t fathom paying a man one million dollars for sex. No matter how much money I had.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian reached out, stroking his thumb across Justin’s luscious lips, his eyes burning as he took in the blond’s total beauty... one that made him breathless and thrumming with urgency to possess – constantly. Frowning, he knew they had to take this out of the bedroom. If he was to have this talk, and he still wasn’t sure he wanted to do this... it shouldn’t be in bed. His eyes moving over Justin’s exposed skin that wasn’t blanketed by the coverlet, Brian whispered huskily, “How about you get dressed and meet me in the other room. I really can’t have a serious discussion with you when you are lying so warm, cozy... and so very fuckable in my bed.”  
  
  
  
  
“Poor Mr. Kinney... unable to control himself...” Justin teased him, sliding out of the bed to slip on his jeans... before padding towards the door. Looking back, he asked, “Well, are you coming?”  
  
  
  
  
“Not yet, but I hope to be when we finish this talk,” Brian answered, as his eyes honed in on the snug jeans that cradled Justin’s ass.  
  
  
  
  
Justin clicked his tongue. “If you’re lucky.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head in bemused wonder as Justin disappeared from sight, hoping the blond’s absence from his bed would only be momentary. Running a hand through his hair, Brian slowly slid out of the bed, hoping he had made the right decision to tell Justin the truth about his subterfuge now. Fuck, Brian thought to himself. What if Justin walked out on him – here and now? He had just asked him to come back to Manhattan with him – something that still shocked him into a near stupor. Yet, he had meant his words. He couldn’t imagine saying goodbye to him tomorrow. Fuck his self imposed rules. He felt things with Justin he had never felt with another man. He had felt them from the first moment his eyes had fallen upon him... but, after having him – Brian knew he was hooked. He wanted Justin Taylor... and, he would keep him.  
  
  
  
  
Slipping into his pants, he slowly walked out to join Justin... knowing he needed to proceed with caution; remember that he was dealing with a man of great sensitivity. Walking to the bar, he poured himself a tall glass of whiskey, looking over his shoulder to see the blond in question watching him quizzically. “Can I pour you a drink, Justin?”  
  
  
  
  
“Uh, no.” Justin’s face became serious, his instincts telling him this was very bad. “I’m getting a bad feeling here, Brian. Just tell me what you have to say, okay?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian moved to the couch, sitting down next to Justin. He took a long swallow of the liquor, savoring the burn as it spread into his throat. He looked at Justin, nodding in agreement. “You won’t like this, but... I think you should hear it from me.”  
  
  
  
  
“What is it, Brian?” Justin demanded. “This is really becoming alarming.”  
  
  
  
  
“Let me take you back to the night we met. I had been baiting you at the roulette table. You had an argument with Ethan. He left and I grabbed onto you – mainly to make you see my desire and do whatever I had to do to make you succumb to it—" Brian began, staring off into the distance as if in reminiscence.  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded. “I remember very well. When I rebuffed you again, you were more than clear that anyone could be bought if the right price was found. You stated that you just hadn’t found mine yet... and, that I'd made a mistake in challenging you.”  
  
  
  
  
“That’s right. I was out of my mind with lust for you. I’ve never felt anything comparable to it. Never had I been so tempted to drag a man away to anywhere we could have some privacy. There was such fire and determination in your eyes, and yet the desire was pouring off of you in waves even in the midst of your rejection. You wanted me.” Brian took another long swallow, downing the amber liquid in one shot. “I had to have you. Nothing else mattered. The thought of fucking you overwhelmed me. My dick had never been so hard in my life,” Brian reflected, remembering the feeling all too well.  
  
  
  
  
“And?” Justin pressed, knowing this had to be leading somewhere. His gut telling him to a place that was very bad.  
  
  
  
  
“I did something that by your standards would probably be considered as immoral and wrong. Perhaps it was, I don’t know. I just know I was in another place then, one that had to be satisfied. I took steps to see that it was.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin glared at his lover. “Which tells me nothing. Exactly what did you do?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian stared at Justin directly, not backing down... no matter how strong Justin’s ideals were, and he felt they were very strong – he would not apologize, or even regret his actions. He may have went too far, but in his world the end justified the means. In addition to the fact that Justin was far better off without the insipid, disloyal Ethan Gold in his life. A man that had been obviously only using Justin for his own selfish gains. Justin would see that in time. Brian wouldn’t accept any other resolution. “I was in the bar, frustrated and debating on what to do next when the hustler approached me.”  
  
  
  
  
“Ethan’s hustler?” Justin demanded, his eyes sharp and intent on Brian.  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. “He made the ill timed mistake of trying to pick me up. He even offered himself free of charge.” Shaking his head in disgust in remembrance, Brian continued, “I had no interest in him, or one of his kind. And, I had another bed partner in mind.”  
  
  
  
  
“Right. Me. Go on. I’m sure this story has much more substance...” Justin prodded, having a sickening feeling in his gut where this was heading, while hoping he was mistaken.  
  
  
  
  
“It does,” Brian returned grimly. “After I continued to reject him, he made mention of seeing my pursuit of you and noticing my apparent failure. He then made an offer that even the predator in me balked at, yet found too tempting to refuse.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin closed his eyes, pain immediately stabbing into his mid-section. Opening them, he looked at Brian with chips of ice in his eyes, knowing the truth... yet needing to hear it from Brian’s mouth. “Offer?”  
  
  
  
  
“I think you know what happened next, Justin.” His eyes flickered over Justin, mentally reaffirming that no matter if it had been right or wrong... nothing had been more important than getting Justin where he was now. He would never regret that. “He offered his services to entice Ethan... and, I believe you know what happened next.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin stood up, unable to bear being next to Brian any longer... doing all he could do to hold back the tears that were the result of the pain of betrayal and anger that was sweeping through him in waves. Pacing back and forth, he continued to torture himself by demanding coldly, “Did you pay him, Brian? I guess it doesn’t much matter... but, I need to know. Did you pay this hustler to seduce and fuck my boyfriend?”  
  
  
  
  
“Ex-boyfriend,” Brian growled, as he stood up to move towards Justin. “Yes, I did... with a bonus if he made it happen in your room. Are you satisfied?”  
  
  
  
  
“Hardly. I can’t believe you would do this to me. I get your world is so very different... but, this was a deliberate sabotage of my life. It doesn’t matter that it turned out that Ethan wasn’t truly the love of my life. You couldn’t have known that then. You wrecked my relationship with him just to get me into bed. Or more to the point – just to win,” Justin hissed, feeling tears bubbling up in his throat.  
  
  
  
  
“He didn’t deserve you, Justin. Not now or ever. Fuck, Justin. He was using you. Don’t you get that?” Brian’s eyes narrowed as he watched Justin make an immediate beeline for his bag, knowing the blond was about to pack up his belongings. He couldn’t let it happen. Losing Justin now wasn’t an option. Hell, he’d invited him back to Manhattan with him... and, he’d meant every word of it. He didn’t want it to only be Vegas. He wanted so much more... and that excited as well as scared him. But, he accepted it for what it was. He still wanted Justin Taylor... and he meant to keep him. “Justin, stop packing and look at me. I did this before I got to know you. Surely it means something that I’m telling you now...”  
  
  
  
  
Justin glared at Brian before walking briskly into the bathroom, throwing what little he had unpacked into his bag, needing to get out of here in the quickest manner possible before he broke down. That was the last thing he wanted Brian to see. He couldn’t let Brian see how much he cared for him... how much he still wanted him, despite it all. Tensing when he felt Brian’s presence behind him, he took in a quick glance to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything before turning to face his treacherous lover. “It’s over, Brian. I get that Ethan didn’t have to succumb, but what you did was wrong. It was cold, callous and a complete disregard of humanity. I can’t be with a man who cares nothing about my feelings.”  
  
  
  
  
“It’s true that I don’t get how things work in your – right and wrong – little world. I am trying to grasp the concept. I need time with that. You just don’t get how deeply you have affected me,” Brian admitted, turning his lips down as he looked at Justin, knowing he was moments away from losing the only man that had ever meant a damn to him. “Before I met you, I would have never admitted what I did. I would have just accepted it as a part of doing whatever necessary to seal the deal.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head in disgust as he brushed past Brian, moving towards the bedroom to slip on his shirt, socks and shoes needing to be gone – now. “I am not a part of a business deal, Brian. I am a person with feelings.”  
  
  
  
Brian swallowed deeply as he watched Justin preparing to leave, knowing he was losing the most important battle he had ever fought. “Justin, please don’t go – not like this. I’m asking you. I am not commanding or being manipulative.”  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry, Brian. I can’t stay. I don’t know where I’m going, though. My flight isn’t until tomorrow and I already gave up my room. Ethan is probably still there and I don’t intend to go back to him.” Raising his head to look at Brian coldly, he went on, “In that you have won. I have no desire to renew anything with Ethan. As far as I’m concerned, I want to put this entire trip behind me.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s nostrils flared as he moved close to Justin. He reached out to touch Justin, his eyes narrowing in anger when Justin visibly flinched away. “You don’t mean that, Justin. No matter what I have done, you wanted me. Even before you came to me. You want me still. We can get past this, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
“No, we can’t. I can’t trust you, Brian. I would never know if you were maneuvering my life. I can’t live like that,” Justin whispered, oblivious to the look of yearning he was giving to his lover. “As to wanting you – well, who wouldn’t? But, I need more than the beautiful package you represent. I need something that’s real... something I can trust.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian ran his hand through his hair, knowing he had no choice but to let Justin go. He couldn’t win this battle. At least not now. Justin was hurt, angry, and filled with determination. He just didn’t know how to let go of something he wanted so badly. Brian knew sometimes you had to release something in order to effectively capture it. That was what he had to do now. His eyes burning in stark need as he looked at his once again resistant blond, Brian whispered hollowly, “You can trust me, Justin. Nothing I did was with the intention of hurting you. Something powerful happened between us here. I don’t understand it. I only know it to be true.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s pain filled eyes looked deeply into Brian’s to his way of thinking – regretfully for the last time. “Sadly, I can’t say I regret this time I spent with you. I wanted you so much. You were a force of nature that I couldn’t resist. I hope someday you can genuinely feel human emotions and find someone to share your life with. I’d be lying if I didn’t admit I wish it could have been me.” Justin reached up to brush away tears that were falling, as his eyes hopelessly found himself drowning in Brian’s penetrating gaze. Leaning forward, he surprised the brunet when he placed his lips softly against his cheek. Pulling back, Justin brokenly whispered, “Goodbye, Brian. Please don’t try to follow me. I c-can’t take anymore right now.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes and heart clouded with a pain he didn’t understand... but, one he knew he needed to put in perspective in order to move forward. Watching as Justin picked up his bags and headed to the door, Brian’s voice found him just before he stepped over the threshold. “Goodbye for now, Justin. You need time. I see that. But, this isn’t over... and we both know it. I placed my card in your bag last night. When you are ready to talk, call me.”  
  
  
  
  
Walking out the door, he pushed the button to summon the elevator. Looking over his shoulder, Justin told him almost despondently, “I’m afraid that’s one call that I can’t make. Take care, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
Silently Brian watched as his beautiful blond slipped into the elevator, the doors swiftly shutting him away from his sight. Expletives fell from his mouth as he slammed the door of his suite closed. Pacing back and forth, Brian realized he needed to devise a plan and it needed to be quick. He already missed the little fucker. He wanted him almost desperately... and he would have him. Eyes landing on his briefcase that contained the report he had obtained, Brian swiftly moved towards it... looking for something to suggest his next step – never doubting there had to be something contained within that he could use. His eyes scanned it, over and over again... a smile quickly spreading upon his face. "Perfect," he whispered in a low purr.  
  
  
  
  
Looking at the time to see it was nearing midnight, Brian shrugged indifferently, as he picked up his phone to call Ted. When Ted brusquely answered after several rings, Brian answered, “Hello, Theodore.”  
  
  
  
  
Ted groaned, his eyes catching with his husband’s seated next to him on the couch. “What is it, Brian? It’s almost midnight, you know.”  
  
  
  
  
“Indeed I do,” Brian returned blandly. “However, we are still in the city that never sleeps... so, it’s a moot point really. I trust Blake is with you?”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Brian. What’s the problem now?” he demanded to know.  
  
  
  
  
“Inform your husband that our departure is moved up to morning. I want to get back to Manhattan,” Brian clipped out. Once back on his home turf he knew he could get the ball rolling and make what he needed to happen in the quickest manner possible. Reclaiming Justin. Honesty obviously didn’t work so well. It was time to do what he did best. This time there would be no mistakes... and his actions would all be done out in the open this time. “Upon our return I have a project for you. One that will be your top priority.”  
  
  
  
  
Ted rolled his eyes. “Procuring more blonds?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian snorted in derision. “Not exactly. I need you to handle an investigation. I need to know everything about a corporation called Vangard.”  
  
  
  
  
“Vangard?” Ted asked. “I’m not familiar with it.”  
  
  
  
  
“It’s an advertising agency... and one that I am very interested in knowing everything about. We’ll talk more during the flight. Goodnight Teddy...” Brian drawled, signifying the conversation had ended. Hanging up the phone amidst Ted’s muffled curses and questions, Brian laid on the couch knowing he couldn’t sleep in the bed that he had shared with Justin for the past twenty four hours. “Run and hide all you want, little Justin. I won’t be far behind. You will learn exactly how far I will go to claim what is mine. In the end, you will regret all the wasted time. The next time I capture you... I will be holding onto you until I decide otherwise.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian didn't stop to think that could be forever.  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Justin arrived at Vangard on Monday morning, exhausted, depleted... and completely out of sync. He hoped his first day beginning the work week wasn’t about to be too challenging for he wasn’t feeling either energetic nor productive. All thanks to the diabolical methods of Brian Kinney. Slipping into his small office, Justin ran a hand through his hair after dropping his laptop on his desk... powering it on to search for any incoming messages from Gardner Vance or any pressing assignments. He sighed a deep breath of relief seeing that there were none. His relief was to be short-lived when the harsh tapping at his door signified he was about to receive company.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come in,” Justin shouted out, straightening his shoulders and preparing to at least attempt to work.  
  
  
  
  
Gardner Vance stepped inside, smiling slightly at Justin before he sat down across from his desk. “Glad to see you back, Justin. How was your weekend getaway?”  
  
  
  
  
“It was interesting... and very enlightening in many ways,” Justin responded truthfully. “Thank you again for gifting me with the trip, Sir. It was more than generous.”  
  
  
  
  
“You deserved it, Justin. If I was unable to go, I couldn’t see anyone else more worthy... most especially after saving my ass on the Brown Athletics campaign...” Vance reminded meaningfully.  
  
  
  
  
Justin flushed slightly at the praise, realizing the words were spoken in truth... but, still unaccustomed to hearing it from his normally conservative and tight lipped boss. “I only did my job, Sir.”  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t be so modest, Taylor. It doesn’t suit you,” Vance growled. “It became glaringly obvious during that campaign – if it hadn’t even before that – that my faith in my senior art director has been sadly misplaced. Which brings me to my visit.”  
  
  
  
  
Listening intently, Justin asked, “What is that, Sir?”  
  
  
  
  
“I want you to step up your game, Justin. To date I think you’ve been holding back, not wanting to step on anyone’s toes – so to speak. Am I correct in that?” Vance asked, his eyes piercing him sharply.  
  
  
  
  
“Uhh, where exactly is this heading, Mr. Vance?” Justin asked, not wanting to tell his boss he was correct in his assumptions... knowing the senior art director gave him enough of a hassle without doing anything to contribute to it further.  
  
  
  
Gardner Vance nodded in satisfaction. “That answers my question. Justin, you are a damned fine artist. Don’t let them bully you around because you are younger.”  
  
  
  
  
“Well, I try not to... but, all the same, Kyle is the senior art director for good reason. I try to respect that,” Justin answered, not saying that Kyle was a pretentious prick that gave him grief over his rejection of him at the Christmas party a year ago.  
  
  
  
  
“Justin, this is a cutthroat business. You need to toughen up and look out for number one. Now, this is what I want you to do...” Vance began, continuing on in a brusque, commanding tone... outlining specifically what he expected.  
  
  
  
  
Listening attentively as he spoke, Justin looked at him incredulously in a mixture of surprise and disbelief at what his boss wanted him to do. “Let me make sure I understand this, Sir. For every project you assign to Kyle, you want me to bring you my own boards with my ideas – in essence competing with my boss for the commission and the recognition of acceptance.”  
  
  
  
  
“That about covers it,” Vance replied shortly. “If this goes as I think it could, you will be skating into the position of Senior Art Director. How does that sound to you?”  
  
  
  
  
“It sounds great... except that it sounds like I am getting there a bit unscrupulously,” Justin answered, frowning as he considered the matter.  
  
  
  
  
“This is non-negotiable, Justin. If you don’t want to take the task on, I’m sure I can find another Junior Art Director that won’t have so many outdated scruples...” Vance clipped out, in his way stating the conversation had come to a close.  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, wondering how he was going to keep this from Kyle – a man that continuously watched him like a hawk... for one reason or another. “I understand, Sir. One question, though, if I may?”  
  
  
  
  
“Of course, Justin. What is it?” Vance asked, standing up in preparation of leaving.  
  
  
  
  
“Will Kyle know about this?” he asked with a great deal of trepidation.  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t give a damn either way. That’s entirely up to you.” Looking at him shrewdly, he commented, “I have the feeling you don’t want him to know, though. Is there a problem between the two of you that I don’t know about?”  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head immediately, not wanting to create those kind of waves. He knew how Gardner Vance felt about sexual harassment in the work place, and he didn’t want to be a part of that type of investigation. “No problems, Sir. I just wondered... figured it could get uncomfortable.”  
  
  
  
  
“Good. I have a meeting with Kyle soon. When it’s finished I will call you up to my office to give you the same specifics I will relay to him. I want your full attention on this, Justin.” Looking at him sharply, he said, “I don’t have to tell you how important this is to your future...”  
  
  
  
  
Sighing deeply, Justin ran a nervous hand through his hair. “No, Sir. I understand completely.”  
  
  
  
  
Watching as Vance left, Justin groaned realizing this was both good and bad. He didn’t doubt he could outdo anything Kyle came up with... but, he knew there would be repercussions from the nasty man as a result; in addition - this could be the diversion he needed to get his mind back on track and away from the vibrant and deceptive man that he had been so close to completely surrendering his heart. Brian, he thought to himself. Fuck. He couldn’t even think of his name without his heart rate elevating. Time would heal that, he told himself. It had to. There was no room in his life for a man like Brian Kinney. Now or ever.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
“And, I am telling you – I am not running a fucking charity institution!” Brian hissed into the phone. He swiveled around in his chair, away from the view of downtown Manhattan to see Ted hovering in the doorway. Raising a brow at the thick file he held in his hand, Brian motioned him forward with an impatient wave of his hand.  
  
  
  
  
“Sir, I don’t need to tell you that times are bad all over. We are doing all that we can to boost sales...” the man foolishly attempted to respond in defense.  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes crawled to the ceiling in exasperation. “I am well aware of the state of the economy. However, that being said... you are one of the few I am needing to have this talk with today. Sales might be down elsewhere, but not to the degree in which you are currently stagnated. Two weeks, Mr. Reynolds. That’s all you have... or, I will shut you down!”  
  
  
  
  
The man gasped on the other end. “Two weeks isn’t much time, Mr. Kinney. We’ll do the best we can.”  
  
  
  
  
“See that you do,” Brian growled, as he replaced the phone into the cradle. “Fucking incompetents...” he snarled in disgust, as he stared Ted down from across his polished mahogany desk.  
  
  
  
  
Ted raised an eyebrow as he met Brian’s stare, forcing himself not to flinch away. One thing that Ted had learned over the years was very simple – never show your weaknesses in front of this man. Friend or foe didn’t matter. Brian Kinney devoured weakness. “I see our disposition hasn’t improved following the plane trip home yesterday.”  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not in the mood for flippant today, Theodore,” Brian snapped. “I’d tread more cautiously... if I were you.”  
  
  
  
  
Nodding in understanding. “Right. Answers that more than clearly.”  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes in impatience, Brian demanded, “Is that the report that I asked for – yesterday!?”  
  
  
  
  
“It is indeed, my liege,” Ted returned in typical sarcasm. “I could have narrowed the report down had I known exactly what you were looking for. I wasn’t under the impression you were looking for a new advertising agency... of course, your image could use some polishing.”  
  
  
  
  
“Now that’s funny, Theodore. Excuse me while I refrain from laughter,” Brian replied drolly, despite his tone a friendly light half hidden in his eyes at Ted’s continued ballsy behavior. He didn’t actively encourage it, but he didn’t discourage it, either. He had brought Ted back to the land of the living, and into this position at a time Ted was at his lowest. Brian had trusted in him to give him his loyalty... and in return he gave his friend an opportunity to not only better himself, but live a lifestyle that most men would envy. Now, his personal life was in order as well. Ted was a well rounded and stable package now. Something Brian vitally needed on a day to day basis.  
  
  
  
  
“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Ted answered blandly. “Here’s the report. You would have had the preliminaries yesterday... but, I held off for a more thorough finding. I didn’t realize time was of such an issue.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian arched a brow as he took the offered file. “Time is always important, my dear Theodore.”  
  
  
  
  
Ted watched blankly as Brian began to leaf through the file, uncertain if his job was done here for the moment or not. Brian hadn’t been clear on a good many things since their return. Something had happened in Vegas between Brian and the boy he’d become so entranced with, but what he didn’t know. All he did know was in all the years he had known Brian – he had never seen him as he was with the blond. With no effort at all, Justin Taylor had crawled under Brian’s skin... he only hoped for all of their sakes – Brian had worked him out of it.  
  
  
  
  
His eyes narrowed as he watched Brian scanning page after page... his immediate impression telling him this was not about business. But, what? Vangard... what could possibly interest him so deeply about an advertising agency based in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Fuck. Then it dawned on him. Justin Taylor was from Pittsburgh. His mind focused deeper and he remembered even more about that initial report he had obtained on the blond. He worked for Vangard. Fuck, fuck, fuck. It wasn’t over, not by a long shot. Brian was uncharacteristically tied up in knots over this kid. Looking at the intent expression on Brian’s face, Ted realized this was only the beginning.  
  
  
  
  
“Brian...” he began, thinking to talk some form of sense into his boss, yet uncertain of where to begin.  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked up, fixing a cold stare on him. “Save it. I am not interested in any recriminations... or speeches of right and wrong.” Brian picked up the phone, connecting directly to his assistant. “Cynthia, I want you to clear my schedule for the rest of the week. Theodore can handle anything that comes up.”  
  
  
  
  
“This is sudden, Brian.” she said with a frown, finding this to be more than out of the ordinary. “Anything else?”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes. I want you to place a call to a company called Vangard based in Pittsburgh. I want an appointment made immediately with a Gardner Vance – owner and chief CEO. Impart to him that I don’t like to be kept waiting.” Brian smiled as he looked at the file, knowing this was going to get him what he most wanted back in his grasp. “Let me know when that’s done.”  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll get right on it, Brian,” she told him with a raised eyebrow, sensing something was very off with him... but wisely deciding not to push it now.  
  
  
  
  
Ted shook his head at Brian sadly... concern clearly displayed in his eyes. “This is a mistake, Brian. You are still playing with that boy’s life.”  
  
  
  
  
“That’s not your concern, Theodore.” Brian pierced him with a penetrating stare. “I trust that you can handle things while I’m gone...”  
  
  
  
  
“Of course, but---“ Ted stuttered, trying to think of something to dissuade Brian from this course – knowing by the determination he read in his eyes, that was not going to happen.  
  
  
  
  
“That will be all,” Brian clipped out, returning his gaze to the file in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
Ted stood, reluctantly and in relief to be leaving the confines of Brian’s office. On the way out, he shook his head knowing whatever Brian was up to it couldn’t be good – for any of them. Whatever had happened in Vegas was still ongoing. He knew virtually nothing about Justin Taylor... but, he felt sorry for him. The boy was facing a man he couldn’t defeat. His only hope was for Brian to lose interest in time. At this point, Ted thought that to be less than likely.  
  
  
  
  
Brian flipped open his cell phone, dialing the number that would connect him with the man that hadn’t left his thoughts for long since the moment they had met. He had no doubt this call wouldn’t be well received... but, he had to make a connection. In addition, he wanted Justin to continue to be aware of him. Brian nearly groaned as his voice came across the line.  
  
  
  
  
“Taylor,” he answered, clearly distracted.  
  
  
  
  
“Mr. Taylor, how nice to hear your voice,” Brian drawled, his voice encased in velvet.  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes widened, as he dropped the charcoal onto his desk. “Brian? Why are you calling me?”  
  
  
  
  
“What if I said I was in the neighborhood... and wanted to check in with an old friend?” Brian responded, knowing that would get his blond nervous and attentive.  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped. “I’d say we are not friends... and not to waste your time. You’re not really here, are you?”  
  
  
  
  
“No, Justin. However, I could be. Or you could be here. Say the word and I’ll make it happen...” Brian answered, his voice dropping even lower. Fuck, he had planned on playing this more casual. One sound of a tremor in Justin’s voice had him pouncing like the predator they both knew him to be. He knew that wouldn’t secure him what he wanted most – Justin back in his arms... more specifically - back in his bed.  
  
  
  
  
“Brian, there’s nothing left for us to talk about. We said it all in Vegas,” Justin said in a low whisper, hoping he was keeping the yearning out of his voice. How he wished things could be different. He felt things with Brian he had never felt with another man... but, he couldn’t be the possession that Brian sought to make him. “Now, I have work to do. Goodbye, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled as the call was ended, his eyes blazing in need and determination. “Oh no, it’s not goodbye my spirited little blond. We’ll be seeing each other very soon... and, then I will be taking back control of the situation. Before much longer... you will be begging me to take back complete control of you.”  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Ted watched in disbelief as Brian packed his briefcase at the end of the day, his head still reeling from the destination of Brian’s impending flight. Shaking his head back and forth, he commented, “I can’t believe you are doing this, Brian. Even for you... this is way over the top.”  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sure I don’t know what you are talking about, Theodore...” Brian snapped in way of dismissal... not intending to have this talk with his friend and employee now.  
  
  
  
  
“Right, now we have the denials.” Ted snorted in derision. “So, you want me to handle everything that comes up while you are chasing your blond – again?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s back tensed, not only at Ted’s tone... but at the implication that he was allowing his need for Justin to cause him to redirect his daily life. Granted, it was blatantly true... but, he wasn’t comfortable with admitting it. What he was doing now went against everything he professed to be the totality of himself. Denying it was ridiculous at best. He wanted Justin Taylor. Badly. Brian knew he would see no rest until he had him exactly where he wanted him – writhing in his bed in need for _him._ Forcing a blasé look upon his face, Brian rallied, “You know me, Theodore. I am accustomed to indulging my whims. One never knows how long they will last.”  
  
  
  
  
“Whims? That’s rich, Brian,” Ted muttered in disgust. “So, you are going to uproot that kid’s life merely to satisfy a whim. Have you gave one moment’s of consideration to how this affects him?”  
  
  
  
  
“Him? What makes you think this isn’t a business acquisition?” Brian asked, determined to remain aloof and uncaring. Looking at Ted pointedly, he asked, “Did you get me all the inside specs I requested on Vangard?”  
  
  
  
  
Ted snorted. “Requested? Yes, they are on your desk.”  
  
  
  
  
“Excellent,” Brian purred, before picking up the report to scan it briefly before slipping it into his briefcase. “I think that’s everything, then.”  
  
  
  
  
“Any idea how long you’ll be gone?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian shrugged, throwing on his coat... looking at the time, realizing his limo should be outside. “I’ll be in touch. It could be a matter of days, or even longer. If anything comes up that you can’t handle, simply forward the calls to me. I will check in regularly, as well.”  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll look forward to it with the greatest of anticipation,” Ted returned drolly.  
  
  
  
  
“One day, Theodore, you’ll step over that line,” Brian clipped out.  
  
  
  
  
Ted laughed as he watched Brian walking away. Shaking his head, he shouted, “Doubtful, Oh Lord and Master. You need me to clean up after you.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian kept on walking, amused despite his brief display of anger. Ted was right. He needed him... but, more than that he trusted him. In the circles in which he travelled – that was a priceless commodity. As he slipped into the limo, and began the progression towards the airport... Brian’s thoughts were completely focused on what he deemed as the most important acquisition of his life. He closed his eyes as he thought of the perfect face of the man that so haunted him. _Soon, Justin. We will be together again. One way or another, I will fix this rift between us. I have to..._  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
 _ ***** Vangard – Following Afternoon *****_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Go on in, Justin. Mr. Vance is expecting you,” the receptionist nervously told Justin.  
  
  
  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Justin looked at her curiously. “Is something going on, Sylvia? Mr. Vance sounded a bit off on the phone.”  
  
  
  
  
“He has had me running around like a maniac all day,” she grumbled, her face drawn and ragged.  
  
  
  
  
“New client?” he asked with interest.  
  
  
  
  
“Hmmph. Looks like a pain in the ass of one if you ask me,” she muttered underneath her breath.  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed. “Well, you know what Mr. Vance says... ‘Anything for the client.’  
  
  
  
  
As he was speaking, the door opened with Gardner Vance glowering down at him. “Are you going to chat with my secretary all day... or are you coming in?”  
  
  
  
  
“Sorry, Sir...” Justin answered, preceding his boss inside the office, his eyes widening incredulously at the sight that instantly greeted him.  
  
  
  
  
Vance projected a false smile upon his face, as he gestured Justin forward. “Mr. Kinney, I’d like you to meet my Junior Art Director, Justin Taylor. Justin, this is Brian Kinney.”  
  
  
  
  
“Introductions are _not_ necessary, Mr. Vance,” Justin bit out. “We met in Vegas over the weekend.”  
  
  
  
  
“Indeed we did. How remiss of me not to mention that,” Brian purred softly. His eyes turning to fully encompass Justin, he looked his fill for a long moment, before he spoke, “It’s good to see you again, Justin. You are looking... _well_.”  
  
  
  
  
“Thank you, _Mr_. Kinney,” Justin answered, angry flames shooting from his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Vance cleared his throat uncomfortably, quickly deciphering the tension between the two men in the room... largely generating from a member of his own staff. “Uhh, right. Why don’t we all have a seat, then.”  
  
  
  
  
“Mr. Vance, with all due respect... shouldn’t Kyle be handling this meeting? He is after all the Senior Art Director?” Justin spat out, immediately recoiling at the warning he viewed in his boss’ eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed. “Yes, well... you can blame me for that, Justin. It is okay with you if I call you Justin, isn’t it?”  
  
  
  
  
Justin was about to open his mouth to issue his rejection of that idea, when Vance cleared his throat even louder this time. Gritting his teeth in fury, Justin coldly answered, “That’s fine, Mr. Kinney.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes flared, as his cock twitched... both from the mere sight of his beautiful blond and the tone of his continued defiance. The boy had no idea how unbelievably hot he looked when he was irate. Brian had found it to be so back in Vegas upon their initial meeting... and it proved to be even more true now. Fuck. He wanted him. He didn’t give a damn about playing the game any longer. He just wanted Justin – here and now.  
  
  
  
  
Quickly determining he was not going to win Justin over the easy way, Brian eyes coldly returned to a nervous Gardner Vance. How Brian loved and exceled at this particular game. Making the vulnerable even more so. His voice dripping in ice, Brian spoke succinctly, “Obviously this is not going to work, Mr. Vance. As you know I found your Senior Art Director – Kyle wasn’t it – less than adequate. And, Mr. Taylor here seems to find my mere presence repellent. It’s fine, though. I’m sure there are a large abundance of advertising agencies in the Pittsburgh area that would love to have my money.”  
  
  
  
  
Vance looked towards Justin in almost a state of helplessness, his eyes bulging, face flushed in shock. Seeing Brian moving towards the door, he called out desperately, “Mr. Kinney, please wait. There’s been a misunderstanding here.” His voice dropped to a lower pitch, as he addressed Justin. “Hasn’t there, Justin?”  
  
  
  
  
Grinding his teeth together, seeing the look of satisfaction in Brian’s eyes, he grudgingly answered, “Yes, Mr. Vance.”  
  
  
  
  
“Wonderful,” Vance said in a relieved sigh. He continued to stare at his employee with an angry warning in his eyes. “Justin, may I speak to you outside for a moment?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian bit his lip forcing himself not to laugh. This was just so text book. Simplistic at it’s best. Vance was an unmitigated fool. Obnoxious, cowering... and totally oblivious of the prize he had in Justin Taylor. Brian intended to fix that – fair means or foul. He kept an impassive look upon his face as he stared down his most desired prey... the one that had vexed him from the moment they had met; and, even more so during the time of their separation.  
  
  
  
  
“Of course, Sir.” Justin rolled his eyes, seeing that Brian wasn’t about to move out of his way; thankful for the fact the office was large enough he wouldn’t be required to brush against him.  
  
  
  
  
Vance’s cold glance shifted from Justin to smile benignly at Brian. “I apologize for the interruption, Mr. Kinney. This will only take a moment. Please avail yourself of my liquor cabinet and have a seat. I won’t be long.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian inclined his head. “Take your time.” His eyes burned into Justin. “My departure from your city is open-ended.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin inwardly groaned, knowing his life was about to become extremely more complicated. Shaking his head as he could clearly read the purpose in Brian’s gaze, Justin slid past both men and out into the hallway, grimacing when his boss emerged moments later... knowing he was about to have his ass reamed – and not in the most pleasing of fashions.  
  
  
  
  
Vance motioned him towards the empty conference room, slamming the door behind them. He advanced forward, his body in an unyielding and angry stance. “This will be very quick, Justin. I don’t give a fuck what happened in Vegas between you and that man... but, let me be perfectly clear with you. I will not allow you to cost me the most prestigious client that has ever fallen into my grasp. Whatever your problem is with Brian Kinney – I suggest you work it out immediately!”  
  
  
  
  
“Mr. Vance, you know I’m always about the client... but, I just don’t know if I can work with that man,” Justin said with a weary sigh.  
  
  
  
  
“You don’t have a choice, Taylor! He doesn’t want Kyle. That leaves you. Now, this is what’s going to happen. The three of us are going to dinner... and then, you are going to take him to a club of his choice, all expenses paid, of course.”  
  
  
  
  
“Dinner and a club?” Justin gritted out.  
  
  
  
  
Vance sighed deeply. “Yes, Justin. It’s public knowledge that Brian Kinney is gay... as is the case with you, as well. Who better to show him around? And, it’s quite apparent that he likes you.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Are you saying you expect me to have sex with him?”  
  
  
  
  
“No, of course not. And, if you do... fuck, I don’t want to know about it,” Vance stated, more than uncomfortable with the conversation. “Just take him where he wants to go. Now, go home and dress for an evening out. If you are the cause of him seeking another agency, I am warning you now, Taylor – it will be your ass!”  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, knowing Brian had him fully boxed into a corner... fully cognizant of the fact that had been precisely his intention, Justin began to devise a plan in his mind. One that would make the arrogant billionaire realize two could and would be playing this game. “Don’t worry, Mr. Vance. I won’t let you down.” Justin watched as Gardner Vance left the conference room, undoubtedly on his way back to give a self assured Brian Kinney the good news. Shaking his head in self loathing at how Brian’s nearness had affected him, Justin resolved Brian would learn a lesson tonight... and, it would be one he would never forget.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
After hours of fine dining, along with in depth discussions, Vance had departed assured they had come to an understanding. Justin had rolled his eyes in disgust at the time, knowing Brian was merely playing his boss. Gardner Vance was a normally astute man, but in the midst of the manipulative Brian Kinney he was nothing more than a mindless tool. “Unbelievable,” Justin snorted, as they slid into the limo en route to Babylon. Justin ignored the man that was sitting too close to him in the darkened interior. They were now alone for the first time, a fact that disturbed him more than he cared to admit. Leaning forward, Justin picked up the phone to call up to the driver.  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, Sir?” the chauffer respectfully asked.  
  
  
  
  
“I need to stop by my apartment to change quickly.” Noticing Brian’s questioning look, he told him, “Full dress attire isn’t really appropriate for Babylon.”  
  
  
  
  
The chauffer dutifully responded, “As you wish, Sir.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin responded by stating his address, and sitting back as the driver changed directions.  
  
  
  
  
Brian curled his lips under as he nodded. “Fine. I have all night, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin snorted indelicately. “I’m hoping it won’t be that long.”  
  
  
  
  
Ignoring the coldness that continued to pour from Justin, he shrugged out of his jacket, his tie quickly following. Next he unbuttoned his shirt, keeping his gaze removed from the blond next to him. He laughed moments later when he heard Justin’s outraged gasp.  
  
  
  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Justin demanded.  
  
  
  
  
“Making myself a bit more presentable for... Babylon, I believe you said,” Brian answered, angling a side-long glance at Justin.  
  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head as he stared out the window, relieved they were almost at his building. As they pulled up, Justin glanced again at Brian surprised to see him wearing a white wife beater under his dress shirt. “A wife beater under your Armani suit?”  
  
  
  
  
“Hmmmm, yes,” Brian answered, looking down at it briefly. “I had the feeling I might need to go casual.”  
  
  
  
  
“Whatever.” He opened the door to step out, his eyes widening upon seeing that Brian was looking to follow him upstairs. His eyes angry, Justin snapped, “No, stay here. I’ll be right back.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed. “I’ll be waiting, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
An hour later found Brian’s patience and humor quickly fading away. When they had arrived Justin had basically given him a quick tour of the club, before promptly leaving him at the bar. Brian watched as Justin danced with one man after another, his eyes narrowing in cold anger. He refused to accept it as jealousy. Brian Kinney did not do jealous. In his mind it only equated to these men hindering him from what he most craved – being back inside of Justin’s hot little ass. Before this night was over, he vowed to do exactly that. Since his arrival at what was a smaller version of what he enjoyed in New York, he had been hit on by more men than he could possibly count. Normally, he would have taken a few of them up on the offer... but, not tonight. His prey was clearly in sight... and, settling for something other than him was not in his plans.  
  
  
  
  
Taking a long swallow of the Irish Whiskey that was just placed in front of him, Brian’s eyes widened in disbelief as he watched Justin pulling at the belt loop of his current dance partner... and leading him into the back of the club. Brian was more than familiar with such areas in a gay club. He had no doubt he was leading the would-be trick into the backroom. Fuck, he thought... his eyes burning in anger, his chest expanding with a foreign emotion. Slowly, he began to follow... refusing to believe this to be the act of jealous rage; telling himself he was only following to claim what was his – what would remain his until he chose otherwise. Walking past the cluster of bodies, Brian’s eyes only sought out one. The one belonging to the man he was determined to possess again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Far down the long expanse of bodies he found him. Fuck. He was so fucking beautiful. The blue lighting casted his skin into an almost ethereal glow. Brian stopped his progress, his back resting against the wall... momentarily oblivious to the man falling to his knees before him, hoping for the privilege of blowing him. His eyes quickly became riveted to Justin moving in and out of the trick he had pushed up against the wall... the man’s head arching back in pleasure under Justin’s ministrations. He stared hungrily at Justin, eyes moving up and down him... knowing Justin to be aware of his presence, waiting for it to be acknowledged. Brian didn’t have to wait for long.  
  
  
  
  
As Justin turned to meet his gaze, Brian felt his belt being unfastened... the snap being opened, and his zipper lowered. He glanced briefly at the expectant trick, smiling momentarily at him... granting his approval. His eyes returned to the sight of Justin fucking the nameless trick, helpless to look away as his own cock was being pleasured – but, not by the man he most wanted to be servicing it. Brian’s eyes blazed in lust and fury as he alternated between watching Justin and looking down at the man’s mouth working on his dick. He looked back long enough to see the look on Justin’s face knowing he was about to spill into the condom, signaling himself to speed up his own release... intent on making some things clear to Justin as quickly as possible.  
  
  
  
  
Moments later, Brian pulled himself away from the trick, moving over to approach Justin. He gritted his teeth in disgust and anger as he watched Justin gently kiss the undeserving man on the lips. Brian barely spared the man a glance as he spat out, “Get the fuck out!”  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed, as he watched the man glare at Brian, but immediately acquiesce. “Nice,” Justin told him, his head tilted slightly... his stance cocky, and all too pleased with himself.  
  
  
  
  
“I hope you have enjoyed your little show, Justin. It ends now. We are leaving,” Brian growled, the musky smell of sex on Justin shooting directly to his dick.  
  
  
  
  
“Let me be perfectly clear with you, Brian. I am not going anywhere with you. You still don’t seem to understand.” Justin zipped himself up, his eyes stormy as he looked upon his all too tempting ex-lover. “What we had in Vegas was hot... but, it’s over now. Your trip was entirely wasted. I don’t care what you are plotting with Gardner Vance... you will never own me. Have a good night, Brian. I will take a cab.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian grabbed Justin’s arm as he moved to walk away. His voice lowered to a feral hiss. “No, Justin. Allow me to be clear now. I was willing to play your game... give you a bit more time. Well, you pushed me too far tonight. The gloves are off now. Never own you?” Brian laughed coldly, in the knowledge of the game he was about to employ... one that no one played better than him. "I. Already. Do. Run, little boy. Tonight, you crossed the line.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed, fearful about what his brazen actions had evoked... yet, confident that he had done what he had to do to make Brian see he couldn’t just come here and take what he wanted. He didn’t like that look in Brian’s eyes for a number of reasons. One, it was far too predatory... and, two it made him wonder if Brian was really just playing a game or not. He had thought it to be the case ever since he had left Vegas, but now he wasn’t so sure. Brian had obviously re-ordered his life to come here to pursue him. Did it mean he really cared... or was it just another part of the hunt? Justin really wanted that answer. Much more than he wanted to admit to himself.  
  
  
  
  
“Brian, why did you really come here?” Justin asked, confused by the masked pain he could see hidden in Brian’s eyes.  
  
  
  
  
“I came here for you, Justin. You know that... and, I don’t intend on leaving here without you,” Brian told him, eyes darkening in need and determination.  
  
  
  
  
Justin sighed, jerking his arm away from Brian. “I can’t do this, Brian. You own things. I can’t be one of those possessions. There is nothing for you here. Not now or ever.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes narrowed as he watched Justin moving away from him, his frustration and desire for the blond causing an immediate end to his patience. Knowing he was probably making yet another mistake with the sensitive blond, Brian flipped open his phone uncaring of the lateness of the hour as he moved to Plan B. As he began to walk out of the backroom, he scowled as his call went into Ted’s voicemail. “Ted, I have a job for you. This is your top priority. First thing tomorrow you are to begin a corporate raid on Vangard. You know what to do. I will be in touch.”  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** There will be one more chapter, and then, an epilogue to close this one out. I will post them both as soon as I can. :)  
  
  


* * *

 

Brian stared broodingly ahead, pouring his second double shot of beam in the last five minutes. His emotions were all over the place.

 

 

 

Pissed.

 

 

 

Frustrated.

 

 

 

Horny.

 

 

 

Desolate.

 

 

 

Desolate, he thought? Brian Kinney does _NOT_ do anything remotely connected to desolate. Downing the shot, Brian reached down to pour another... knowing his mind to be quickly becoming a jumbled up mess. Fuck. He wanted Justin Taylor. Staring at the amber liquid, seeing it was providing him no comfort at all, Brian pushed it away and began pacing the room.

 

 

 

He thought about Justin in the backroom of Babylon tonight. Damn. He had been so fucking hot. Never had he looked at anything more beautiful... more hot. The only exception had been back in Vegas. That look of total trust and sense of belonging he had found in his eyes the first time his cock had slid inside the tight heat that couldn’t be compared to any other man – ever. Fuck. He wanted that back. Brian knew he would do anything to have it again. He needed him... more than anything he needed Justin in his life. Shaking his head as the realization hit him, he sunk down onto the plush sofa... unsure of what to do next.

 

 

 

The impossible had happened. The young blond had done what no other man had ever succeeded in doing before him. Justin had taken a piece with him that Brian had never known had existed. He had left Vegas to return to Pittsburgh with his heart. Fuck. It was all so blatantly clear now. The jealousy, the need to follow the young blond to the corners of the globe if necessary. It all stared him in the face. Now, when it was too late.

 

 

 

He was in love with Justin.

 

 

 

Brian shook his head in amazement, unable to get a grasp on this more than improbable reality. He knew what he had to do now, no matter if it ripped his soul apart. Picking up the phone, he pushed the number he had saved into his speed dial, hoping the call would be answered. When it had rang several times, Brian heard the man’s voice that he knew would haunt his thoughts and dreams forever. “Justin,” he whispered. “Please don’t hang up. I know you are upset with me. I deserve that.”

 

 

 

“Yes, you do,” Justin agreed. Sitting up, not admitting that he had been unable to even attempt sleep, Justin asked, “What do you want, Brian? It’s late.”

 

 

 

Brian laughed hollowly. “A good question. I want what I’ve always wanted... but, so much more now. As it is, it doesn’t appear like I’m going to get it.”

 

 

 

“Riddles at one a.m. Great, Brian. Just great,” Justin sighed.

 

 

 

“Can you come over, Justin? I just want to talk. There’s a few things I’d like to tell you... and, I don’t want to do this over the phone,” Brian implored, knowing no talk had ever been more important than this one.

 

 

 

“I don’t know, Brian. I think we’ve said all there is to say. I don’t want to argue with you anymore,” Justin hedged, not refusing... yet knowing he should.

 

 

 

Brian sighed deeply, realizing he couldn’t leave until he had talked to Justin one more time. Now, that he had accepted the truth that burned a whole into his gut, he knew leaving might be what he had to do. “I don’t want to argue with you, Justin. I want to explain some things. Ones that I hope will make a difference.”

 

 

 

“And, if they don’t make a difference?” Justin asked guardedly.

 

 

 

“I’ll leave and never contact you again,” he answered, hating the pain that stabbed into him as he uttered the words. “I’ll send a car for you. I don’t want you walking or waiting for a cab at this late hour.”

 

 

 

“Alright. I’ll come... that’s all I’m promising.” As an afterthought, he asked, “You know my address, right?”

 

 

 

Brian smiled, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. “Yes, Justin, I do.”

 

 

 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon, then...” Justin answered, thinking himself all sorts of a fool for agreeing to do this... yet, unable to resist the compulsion to accept.

 

 

 

Brian ended the call, immediately calling down to the front desk... giving them instructions for the limo to pick up Justin... further relaying to them, he was not to be disturbed for the rest of the night for any reason. He only hoped the night turned out to necessitate such actions. After finishing with the desk clerk, Brian went into the bathroom, checking his appearance... brushing his teeth and applying his favorite Gucci cologne. Pleased with how he looked, he went back out into the sitting room of his suite, scowling when his cell phone began to ring. Reaching down to pick it up, he frowned when it was Ted at such a late hour... then, remembering his last call to him, he decided it wasn’t such a surprise after all.

 

 

 

“Isn’t it a bit late for you to be calling, Theodore?” Brian taunted him, knowing he was about to be berated in the unique style of Ted Schmidt.

 

 

 

“Not when I receive a message such as you left me,” Ted grumbled in disgust. “Please tell me you are joking, Brian. You are not going this far. I mean, think about it, Bri. This is nothing but stalking. The boy could have you arrested – with very good reason!”

 

 

 

“Calm down, Ted. I changed my mind. I’m not going through with it,” Brian told him, knowing Ted well enough to realize this wouldn’t be enough to placate him.

 

 

Ted let out an audible sigh. “Well, that’s good. My next question is this – why are you changing your mind? What other diabolical plan are you concocting to mess with that kid’s life?”

 

 

 

“Thanks, Theodore. I do appreciate the confidence you have in me...” Brian snapped.

 

 

 

“Brian, I don’t know who you think you’re fooling. I think it’s time you faced up to your feelings... until you do, nothing is going to change,” Ted told him, having no doubt in his mind that Brian was completely captivated by the young blond. He shook his head in amazement. Who would have thought a kid could snare the biggest fish in the sea? Ted had no doubt that was exactly what had happened.

 

 

 

Rolling his eyes, Brian knew he had no intention of making any admissions to his friend. Justin would be the first to hear this momentous news; that was if he could even articulate the words. Realizing Justin would be arriving very soon, Brian’s voice lowered to his typical authoritative fashion. “Have Blake on standby for the morning. I may decide to return home tomorrow.”

 

 

 

Ted sighed, hearing something in Brian’s voice that concerned him... a sadness that he would have never attributed to Brian. “Don’t run from it, Brian. Follow your heart. It’s never too late to take a chance on love.”

 

 

 

Brian scowled at the phone in disbelief that he was having this conversation with Ted. Caustically, he clipped out, “Remind me to fire your lesbionic ass when I return home...”

 

 

 

Ted laughed as they ended the call, both of them knowing Brian would do nothing of the kind. He shook his head, before laying down to sleep... hoping Brian won his heart’s desire in Pittsburgh; having the feeling Brian would just be a shell of his former self if Justin didn’t return his love, along with agree to spend the rest of his life with him. He smiled before falling to sleep. Brian Kinney in love. What the fuck was the world coming to?

 

* * *

 

 

Justin stood outside the door to Brian’s suite for long agonizing minutes, his hand poised to knock... but, drawing back finding it trembling. Running the hand through his hair that remained steady, Justin cursed inwardly at himself. _What the fuck is your problem, Taylor? Get it together. Fuck. He is only just a man. A man that has deceived you from day one_. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why was he even here? What could Brian possibly have to say to him that would undo or change anything he had done? Nothing. He knew that... as he had told himself the entire ride over here. This was undoubtedly just Brian playing another one of his mind games, all in the intent of winning.

 

 

 

Still, he wondered, win what exactly? Why had Brian re-ordered his life to follow him to Pittsburgh? For a man in Brian’s exalted position, it just didn’t make any sense. Justin tried to tell himself he wouldn’t easily forgive him... but, he knew his heart. If Brian showed any possibility of changing... at the very least – show remorse, Justin would have a battle on his hands not to keep himself from running into the beautiful man’s arms. The most beautiful and mesmerizing man he had ever seen. Smiling as he pictured the perfection of Brian Kinney... physical perfection anyways, he amended to himself – Justin couldn’t still the racing of his heart.

 

 

 

The sensible side of him... the one steeped in self preservation urged him to run towards the elevator, out of this place... and back home. Then, there was that other part of him. The man that still wanted Brian fervently, craved to be everything to the worldly billionaire... would give up everything to be with him upon being given a true expression of trust and love. He raised his hand again to knock, forcing himself to relax... realizing he had to know what Brian wanted. Most of all, needing to know exactly how Brian felt about him.

 

 

 

Justin didn’t have to wait long for his knock to be answered. Mere moments later, the door swung open... and, his eyes were swallowed up by the penetrating hazel ones; a forlorn look inside of them. A look Justin didn’t understand when attributed to this man. Swallowing nervously, yet determined to maintain his objectivity and air of indifference, genuine or not, Justin smiled timidly, greeting him softly, “Hi, Brian.”

 

 

 

“Hello, Justin.” Brian opened the door, motioning him inside with a sweep of his arm. “Please, come inside. Have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?”

 

 

 

Shaking his head, Justin answered, “No, thanks. I’d rather just hear what you have to say.”

 

 

 

“Okay. Fair enough.” Brian watched with hooded, hungry eyes as Justin took a seat on the couch. He realized for the first time he wasn’t looking at Justin in a wild and lustful frenzy. Although, quite obviously he wanted Justin – badly. There was so much more. His eyes visibly drank in the ethereal beauty of the blond, thinking he could just look at him for the rest of the night. Fuck, he thought... as he dragged a hand through his already disheveled hair that he had wreaked into disarray the entire time he had been waiting for Justin’s arrival – I’m turning into my worst nightmare. A fucking lesbian! This won’t do, Brian thought. He had to find a way to do this... and keep himself intact. Moreover, come out of this still being unquestionably Brian Kinney.

 

 

 

Justin watched as Brian bypassed the couch to take a seat in the chair across from him, finding this to be the most perplexing event of all. Since when did Brian keep his distance from him? His body relaxed as he realized no immediate overtures would be made by the gorgeous brunet. Justin wasn’t certain if he was happy or saddened by that fact. But, he knew it was for the best... if he was to leave here unscathed. Arching an inquisitive brow, Justin asked, “So, why did you want to see me – tonight?”

 

 

 

“I always want to see you, Justin. Leaving Vegas didn’t change that,” Brian said, smiling softly at him. “Many things have changed... but, not ever that.”

 

 

 

Eyes widening, uncertain of what to make of this softer Brian, he asked, “What are you saying, Brian?”

 

 

 

“I’m saying I’ve made many mistakes in my life, although I have never done regrets. I don’t believe in them. I find them to be a waste of time, along with them being a denial of who I am.” His eyes lowered briefly, before looking back up at Justin. “Until now. I do regret how I betrayed you... most of all, how that deception hurt you.”

 

 

 

“Why do you regret it, Brian? Is it because you lost the game, then... or is there more?” Justin asked, needing to know more... specifically, know what that hidden emotion was that clearly darkened his eyes. Brian’s eyes were shadowed, almost pained. He needed to know why.

 

 

“I really don’t think it was ever a game. Not with you.” Brian smiled as he remembered their first meeting, and all the ones to follow... knowing his pursuit of Justin had never been a mere game. “I have never wanted anything like I wanted you, Justin. Like I still want you. But, there’s so much more...”

 

 

 

Sitting forward on the couch, Justin urged, “Tell me.”

 

 

 

“Tonight after I left Babylon... and you, I finally realized what had been staring me in the face from even before you left Vegas. I still couldn’t accept it, though. I was so angry, and wanting you so fucking much.” He took a deep breath as he continued, “I did something reprehensible... although, I have since righted it.”

 

 

 

“What did you do?” Justin asked, almost afraid of his answer.

 

 

 

“I phoned a colleague, in actuality - my right hand man. I told him to engineer a takeover on Vangard.” Brian cringed at the shock, and unmasked pain he found on Justin’s face. “I have since spoken to him and ended those plans.”

 

 

 

Justin nodded, uncertain of why he was still sitting here... but, finding himself frozen in place. Swallowing deeply, Justin asked, “Why did you tell him to stop? You would have had control then. I would have been under your thumb.”

 

 

 

Brian nodded. “Yes, you would have. As I thought about it, I knew I couldn’t do that to you... nor, did I want you that way.”

 

 

“Why?” Justin asked, his heart elevating as he thought he could read the emotion in Brian’s eyes... one that he was attempting to keep hidden from his own. His mouth setting into a firm line, as Brian looked away, Justin demanded, “Brian. You have told me this much... don’t stop now. Please!”

 

 

 

Standing up, Brian paced back and forth, unable to look at him any longer. “I realize you will never accept me for the man I am. I don’t think it’s in me to change. I have been who I am for too long. So, I decided to let you go – finally. I wish I could be the man you want. You have no idea how much I wish that. And, I can’t stand to see the disappointment in your eyes every day when you see that I can’t.”

 

 

 

Justin stood up, moving towards Brian, knowing what the older man was saying without him saying the words. But, he needed to hear it. At least the one time. Fuck, it was a dream come true. God, how he hoped he was reading him right. This, along with the revelations Brian had confessed tonight made all the difference. Moving to stand in front of him, Justin reached up to lay his hand softly upon Brian’s cheek, smiling as he felt him tremble in response. “Tell me why, Brian.”

 

 

 

“It doesn’t matter any longer, Justin. You deserve so much more than I can ever give you. I will never regret the time we spent together. It was the best time of my life.” Looking yearningly into Justin’s eyes, he told him, “It’s time for me to go home, and let you live your life. I am leaving in the morning. This time I promise you’ll never hear from me again.”

 

 

 

Tears rolled down Justin’s cheeks as his eyes flitted around, reading not only despair; but, love in Brian’s eyes. Brian loved him, he knew it. But, he didn’t want to admit it. Justin’s eyes narrowed on him thoughtfully, before he realized Brian’s true point of view. Brian felt unworthy of him... and of his love. Stupid, egotistical, arrogant asshole, Justin thought. Didn’t the man get that he couldn’t control the heart? Well, it was time he found out.

 

 

 

“Don’t leave, Brian. I want you to stay,” Justin whispered, his eyes softening... and brimming with love for this impossible man.

 

 

 

Brian groaned deeply, finding saying goodbye to Justin harder than he had ever thought possible. He didn’t want to leave him. Not now or ever... but, it was for the best. As much as he wanted Justin, he also wanted him to be happy. Most of all, he wanted his heart. If he couldn’t have that, he had to walk away. There was no other option. Leaning forward, Brian kissed him softly on the lips, sweetly and tenderly... a kiss unlike any he had ever given. “A long time ago, someone told me something that I never quite understood, nor thought could ever have a place within my own reality.”

 

 

 

“What’s that?” Justin asked, his eyes magnetized to Brian’s.

 

 

 

Smiling as he remembered the words that he had never thought to apply to his life, Brian told him, “If you want something badly enough, set it free. If it comes back to you, it’s yours forever. If it doesn’t... it was never yours to begin with.”

 

 

 

Justin’s lips curved into a beaming smile that set a glow to his face. “Brian, don’t you get it? You only had to show me that you cared. I don’t want to change you. I never wanted that. I just wanted you to love me... and, to treat me like a person - not an object." Reading the hope that was openly displayed in Brian’s eyes, a feeling that he knew to be reflected in his own, Justin continued, “You don’t have to set me free, Brian. I’m yours, if you still want me. I guess my question is simple – do you still want me?”

 

 

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: Does anyone recognize the quote? Okay, please don’t hunt and hurt the writer. You know the answer, right? *Grins* Only one more chapter of this story remaining. Thank you all that have been reading, and supporting this with your comments. I do appreciate it so much! I will try to get this last chapter posted as soon as I can! =)** _


	18. Chapter 18

Brian’s mouth went slack as he stared at Justin incredulously. After everything he had done to seduce Justin, that he continued to do in order to stay close to him – the lithe and adorable blond fucker could ask him that? A snort resounded, in conjunction with his response. “Are you kidding me, Justin? You really need to ask that question?”  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, smiling a bit hesitantly when he looked up at this larger than life man. “We both know you’ve chased me doggedly. But, I had no way of knowing it wasn’t just a chapter out of – Brian Kinney... Moves of a Seasoned Hunter. Tonight has made me rethink that perception. Was I wrong in doing that?”  
  
  
  
  
“No, you’re not. I want you, Taylor.” Brian’s eyes darkened with unsuppressed need and feeling, as he told him, “I don’t just want a night... or a weekend. I want the full package, Justin.”  
  
  
  
  
“The full package?” Justin asked, as he swallowed deeply. He had never thought to hear these words from this man. Justin questioned whether he was awake or dreaming at this point.  
  
  
  
  
Brian inhaled and exhaled deeply unable to believe he was about to say these words, yet knowing nothing to be more true. “I don’t want a part-time relationship with you, Justin. I want you with me – all the time.”  
  
  
  
  
“So you want me to move to New York?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian shrugged. “Ideally that would be best – for me. My headquarters are based in Manhattan. I have a palatial home. But, I can live anywhere. I could live here, and commute as necessary.”  
  
  
  
  
“No. I wouldn’t ask you to do that.” Justin looked at Brian intently for long moments. “I guess I just worry that you’ll lose interest in time. I will have given up everything... all to have nothing.”  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know how to convince you that I don’t believe that will happen. I know my track record and reputation is damning... but, I have never had feelings like this for another man. I can’t stand to be away from you... and what I viewed in the backroom tonight burned a hole in my gut that I don’t know how to get out. All I know is I want to be with you more than anything else... and the thoughts of another man touching you is physically repellent to me,” Brian spat out, realizing how much he was revealing with his honest declaration.  
  
  
  
  
Justin flushed, looking down as he remembered the backroom incident. Not looking up, he whispered, “I only did that to hurt you, Brian. Hoping it would... not knowing if it would or not. Seeing you again, I - I wanted you so badly... and yet I couldn’t conform to what I thought you wanted me to be.”  
  
  
  
  
“Look at me, Justin,” Brian demanded. Once Justin’s blue eyes lifted, Brian smiled at him... his gaze displaying a mixture of emotions. “I have only ever wanted you... not some carbon copy of anything from my past. I don’t even remember those men. They were faceless bodies that were there to provide a basic relief. It has never been that with you. I know without any reservation I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s face broke out into a beaming smile, a soft giggle escaping his lips. “You really mean it...”  
  
  
  
  
“I do.” Brian looked at him closely, his heart clearly showing in his eyes. “I love you, Justin. I don’t even fully understand what it means yet. It’s very much a foreign quantity in my life... but, I do know it for what it is.” Looking down at the blond intently, Brian warned him, “Don’t expect such declarations on a regular basis, twat. I’m not sure how often I can render them.”  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” Justin chuckled, shaking his head in amazement having never imagined his trip to visit Brian would turn out in this way. A trip that he had almost declined to take. He shuddered thinking of all he could have lost if he had not taken this step. Justin eyed him suspiciously for a long moment, before asking, “Okay, since we are telling all these truths - would you have really left Pittsburgh with things unsettled between us? You, Brian Kinney, would have given up?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian curled his lips under, looking away from Justin and off into the distance. Would he have done it, he wondered. He knew the answer, no matter how it stabbed into his heart. Nodding, he answered, “It would have been hard, but yes. As much as I wanted you, I didn’t want to make you suffer any longer. Give up entirely? Well, maybe I couldn’t have held to that. Undoubtedly I would have went back home and plotted out a more reasonable plan that wormed my way into your heart.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin stepped closer to him, sliding his hands up Brian’s chest, smiling as Brian caught his breath at the sudden, unexpected touch. Shaking his head, giving him a slight look of reproof, Justin told him, “I am amazed that you couldn’t see it, Mr. Tycoon. I can’t believe it slipped past your high powered perception.”  
  
  
  
  
“See what?” Brian asked, his gaze fastened on Justin’s raspberry lips, his own hands moving to close around his waist... unable to keep them off of him a moment longer.  
  
  
  
  
Justin pouted deliberately, knowing how it would affect his lover... remembering only too well how much Brian had enjoyed the shape and feel of his mouth; determining that would be a pleasure Brian would be realizing – again and again. “You are about as subtle as a Mack truck. You know what I meant.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian pulled him closer, his breath beginning to fall across Justin’s lips. “Say it, Justin. I want to hear it again... I need to hear it.”  
  
  
  
  
“Fine,” Justin acquiesced knowing he would never tire of saying the words to this man. “You spoke of worming your way into my heart. Well, that had already happened. All the way back in Vegas. That’s why I was so devastated by what you did with hiring the hustler. I was broken-hearted, thinking I would never be nothing more than an object to you. I loved you then, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
“There's nothing I can say to explain away what I did. I knew it was wrong, and still I did it. I couldn’t play a waiting game. I just wanted you too much.” Brian kneaded his fingers in and out of Justin’s lower back, continuing in a soft spoken voice, “I still won’t lie and say I regret that it led you to me. In fact, I never do regrets... but, the one I have is that my actions caused you pain. I can never take that back... and, I do wish I could.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin reached up, stroking his hand against Brian’s face, cupping his cheek in his palm. “I don’t want you to change who you are. I already told you that... and, I meant it. When I came back home and really thought about it, I realized you didn’t force Ethan to go off with the hustler. He would have done what he did without you paying the man. This just brought it more out in the open.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, one last question in his mind... one that meant everything to him. “Speaking of Ethan... how do you feel about him now?”  
  
  
  
  
“I pity him more than anything. It’s quite obvious we were never the love match I had always believed us to be. I don’t miss him. In fact, I haven’t given him much thought at all since I returned home. I do wish him well... but, I don’t really want him in my life – in any capacity,” Justin answered in complete honesty.  
  
  
  
  
“Good. I don’t want to share you with anyone.” Brian looked deeply into Justin’s eyes, stalling on kissing him before they had finished their talk... knowing once he started – he wouldn’t be able to stop. “It’s settled then, right? You will come home with me?”  
  
  
  
  
Justin wrinkled his nose as he pretended to give the matter serious consideration. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
“Why the hell not?” Brian roared, the agony of losing Justin staring him in the face again.  
  
  
  
  
Giggling, Justin prepared to soothe his predator’s ruffled feathers. “I have to give two weeks notice at Vangard. It wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest if Gardner Vance sued me for breach of contract... or something.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian’s eyes flared as he thought of the obnoxious Vance. “Don’t pay it any mind. I can handle that... and him, most effectively.”  
  
  
  
  
“No, Brian...” Justin insisted emphatically. “I don’t want you managing every aspect of my life. This is one place you can loosen your grip on being so controlling. What’s two weeks in the grand scheme of things?”  
  
  
  
  
“I suppose I could stay here,” Brian said, with a shrug.  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed, shaking his head. “I suppose you could... but, don’t you think you should return to Manhattan and manage your many interests? Two weeks isn’t forever. I will join you at the end of it.”  
  
  
  
  
“My interests are focused largely upon you at the moment,” Brian growled, sliding his hands down to sink into the flesh of Justin’s ass. “Okay. I’ll give you two weeks from tomorrow. If you are not on your way to me by then, I will hunt you down... and drag you home. However, my sacrifice has one condition.”  
  
  
  
  
“Oh? And, what might that be?” Justin purred, clearly understanding the gleam in Brian’s eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Brian yanked him closer, aligning their clothed bodies intimately together. “I think you know. I want you to spend the night with me. Granted, you’ll be tired tomorrow... but, I think it will be worth it.”  
  
  
  
  
“I have no doubt of that, Mr. Kinney,” Justin whispered huskily, all but drowning in the want blazing in Brian’s eyes... knowing it to be fully echoed in his own.  
  
  
  
  
Separating the slight difference, Brian closed his lips over the ones he adored... the same ones he desired in a way he had never with another man. He was utterly possessed by this man... and, he didn’t want it to change. Not now or ever. His mouth reacquainted itself with the taste and total texture of the succulent lips, his tongue devouring – inside and out. As their tongues met and parried, Brian growled deeply into his blond’s mouth. Pulling back, his eyes bored into Justin... love and desire on full display. His voice lowering to a husky rasp, he told him, “I’m not going to fuck you tonight, Justin. I have something else in mind.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed, wondering exactly where Brian was heading. Almost breathlessly, he asked, “What’s that?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian stroked his finger along Justin’s lips, before lowering his eyes to visually caress every inch of him. “I am going to worship your body. And, then... I am going to make love to you. This won’t be about fucking, Justin. This will be about the most exquisite lovemaking you’ve ever known – that either of us has known.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned, his heart rate elevating at the images Brian’s words evoked, knowing nothing sounded better to him. “I want that, Brian. So much do I want that. Take me to bed, Brian. Make love to me.”  
  
  
  
  
“I will, Justin. I will,” Brian said in a raspy vow. He knew this would not always be the mood of their more intimate moments... but, tonight it was what Justin needed – and, what they both wanted. This was a time of celebrating the love they had both realized. Brian intended to savor every moment.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Justin quickly found Brian to be a man of his word. The moment they were enclosed inside the bedroom, Brian’s eyes became molten with need. No matter how much he desired to be inside him, Brian obviously intended on pacing himself... determined to explore and re-learn him intimately. Brian had slowly stripped Justin until he was completely naked, his eyes darkening as they moved over him, giving the sole impression he was attempting to commit ever line to memory. Justin didn’t have a problem with that. He found he was doing much the same as Brian slowly moved towards him on the bed... naked, hard – and so fucking beautiful.  
  
  
  
  
“Brian,” Justin whispered in a low sigh, his heart aching as much as his body for the brunet that totally owned him – heart, body and soul. “Please... touch me.”  
  
  
  
  
Moving over Justin on the bed, his thighs straddling Justin’s, his body balanced on the bed with the palms of his hands giving him support, Brian growled huskily, “Oh, I’m going to do a lot more than that, Justin. I am going to know your body so well that it feels like an extension of my own.” He began to drag his body upwards, his cock rubbing against Justin’s already sensitized skin... his mouth latching onto the side of Justin’s neck – licking, sucking in slow unhurried movements. “Mmmm, I’ve never forgotten the taste of your skin,” Brian rasped into the shell of Justin’s ear.  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck...” Justin groaned, as he grasped the sheet tightly. “This is not the best time for a prolonged foreplay, Brian. I – I need you.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian began to lick a trail down Justin’s neck... further down until he reached a nipple that was already beginning to pebble as he blew gusts of air on the turgid flesh. He chuckled lustfully as he pulled it into his mouth, his hand reaching over to tweak it’s twin into full aching awareness. Brian sucked on the flesh deeply, his teeth lightly nibbling on the tip, tongue swirling around languorously as if he had all the time in the world. He growled against the skin, the vibration causing Justin’s hips to twitch against him... only adding to Brian’s desire to drive his blond over the edge. He pulled back to look at his handiwork in satisfaction, his eyes gleaming in lust as he looked up at Justin’s tense and aroused expression.  
  
  
  
  
His eyes brazenly raked down to the hard cock that was jutting out from between Justin’s thighs, pre-cum already glistening on the large head. He licked his lips, looking up at Justin with an unmasked hunger that should signal to the blond exactly what was soon in store for him. Brian licked down his belly, bypassing the organ that begged for his attention... instead licking and nibbling up and down Justin’s legs, one hand grasping the leaking cock that begged for his attention; while the other reached for the bottle of lube and condoms – placing them on the bed for quick handling. Brian raised his eyes to Justin’s once more, his tongue stabbing into the slit... rolling the drops around on his tongue, moaning in ecstasy.  
  
  
  
  
“You are so fucking delicious,” Brian growled, lapping at the tip, over and over again. “I’m going to make you scream my name.”  
  
  
  
  
“Are you trying to punish me, Brian?” Justin muttered in between moans and gasps, his hips rising to meet the thrust of Brian’s tongue. His eyes rolled back into his head as Brian’s tongue stretched out to slide underneath his cock, using it to pull it into his mouth... his breath soon quickening to match Justin’s own. Head thrashing, back and forth on the pillow, Justin pleaded in a near yell. “Brian! Fuck. I can’t take much more.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian backed off, chuckling long enough to say, “I told you I’d make you scream my name. And, no... I’m not trying to punish you. I want you to feel how much I’ve missed you. How fucking much I still want you.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned, his toes curling as Brian’s breath washed over his cock, his body beginning to shake and tremble beneath his determined lover. His voice low and shallow, he whispered, “I think I got the point, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmm...” Brian purred, his tongue once again stabbing into the slit, as his hands moved to rip open the condom... sliding it quickly onto his aching dick – slathering lube on it generously. Before fully engulfing Justin into the back of his throat, he rasped a guttural command. “Come for me now, Justin. Right now...”  
  
  
  
  
Moving in conjunction with Brian’s suckling motion, Justin knew he would have no problems in obeying Brian’s command when he felt long fingers sliding into his ass... moving towards a particular target. Within moments, Justin was panting and keening as Brian’s fingers expertly began to tap against his prostate... quickly driving him over the edge – an ecstasy he knew he would always find with this man; knowing he would never want to experience it with another. His body trembling as he began to come back down to earth, he groaned as he felt his legs being hitched over Brian’s shoulders... knowing the next round was about to commence.  
  
  
  
  
“My turn, Mr. Taylor,” Brian growled, as he licked at Justin’s neck, slowly sliding his engorged cock inside the channel it had ached for the entire time they had been separated. “Fuck,” Brian moaned. “You feel so fucking good. Hot. Tight. Fucking mine...” he growled, forcing himself to keep his word to make love to him tonight. Part of him wanted to ram and plunder mercilessly... but, another wanted to savor this much anticipated reunion, as he wanted to celebrate it in an expression of love that had been formerly unknown to him. He had accepted it more deeply than he had ever thought to be possible. He loved this beautiful blond more than he ever could have imagined finding a place in his reality.  
  
  
  
  
Justin moaned, his neck arching into Brian’s kisses... his body moving with his lover’s tender and measured strokes. His hands reached out to clasp around Brian’s back, keeping his glazed eyes fastened on the man he loved. As he stared into the hazel depths, Justin could see such love within them he had to fight back the tears from escaping. Brian really loved him. His every action tonight had symbolized that love... and that undiluted look burning in his eyes now more than reaffirmed it. He clutched at Brian’s back, his head arching back... yet making certain to maintain eye contact with him; knowing without a doubt he would remember this night for the rest of his life.  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, Brian began to increase his speed, reveling in each timed thrust... ones that were designed to both display his love for his blond, but spiral them to ecstasy as well. This was what it was all about, Brian thought. What had always been missing from his well ordered life; although he hadn’t known it at the time. He would have never realized it if he hadn’t found this incredible man. His eyes shuttered closed for a brief moment just thinking how close he had come to losing him. Fuck. He didn’t want to think about that. Not now or ever. “So fucking amazing, Justin. I’ll never have enough of you,” Brian whispered, his voice carrying a vulnerable and aching tone.  
  
  
  
  
He moved one hand around to cradle the back of Brian’s neck, knowing at last he held this powerful man’s happiness within his grasp. Justin knew exactly how Brian felt. His heart aching in his complete love for the man above him, Justin asked, “Kiss me, Brian? Please?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled through the sweat that was dripping down his face... rolling down his back, elated to see the response was equally shared by Justin. Leaning forward, increasing his thrusts even more, Brian lowered his lips to sip at Justin’s... the taste of their mingled sweat making him quicken even more. His tongue swept into Justin’s mouth, as his cock moved in and out... both of them so close to their own release. Feeling the tightening in Justin’s limbs signaling how close the blond was, Brian increased the pace... his mouth pulling free, neck arching back as he shouted out his bliss; a feeling of sublime completeness that could be rivaled with no other man - ever.  
  
  
  
  
Bodies slowly returning to earth, they kissed languidly for long moments before Brian realized he should give Justin some room to breathe. Rolling off, he quickly tied off the condom, tossing it safely aside, before pulling Justin tightly to his chest. He ran slightly shaking fingers through the blond hair, before he murmured, “That was incredible. Even better than I had remembered... and, that’s saying a lot.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin chuckled, amidst a long yawn. “It wasn’t half bad, Mr. Kinney. With some practice... you just might have a chance of keeping my young ass.”  
  
  
  
  
“Twat,” Brian growled, as he affectionately swatted him on the aforementioned ass. “Perhaps you’d better get some sleep... while I still allow it.”  
  
  
  
  
“Hmmm, yes. You’re just so generous,” Justin muttered drolly. “Let’s not forget that I need to be fabulously brilliant for Gardner Vance in the morning.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian snorted. “That’s only because you won’t allow me to get you released from your contract. Trust me, Justin... I could get it done.”  
  
  
  
  
“I know you could, Brian. However, I don’t want you fixing my life for me. Regardless of us being together, I want to stand on my own two feet. Please, don’t fight me on that,” Justin virtually implored of him.  
  
  
  
  
“I get that you are independent... and rebellious. I actually admire those qualities – to a certain degree.” Brian looked at him sternly for a long moment, before he clipped out firmly, “Two weeks, Mr. Taylor. Then your ass had better be en route to Manhattan!”  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled against Brian’s chest, knowing he had never been happier than he was at this moment. “Two weeks, Brian. Then, you will have to beat me off with a stick.”  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll beat you off, little fucker. Although, it won’t be with any stick...” Brian purred meaningfully, pulling him even closer against him... having no doubt that the next two weeks would be endless until he had Justin back in his arms again. Where he knew he unequivocally belonged. Now and forever.  
  
  
  
  
Justin snuggled in, warm... safe and content, whispering words of love before drifting off to sleep. “I love you, Brian.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled, elated at the sound of the admission... knowing it would never get old. “I love you too, Justin. I’m going to give you the life dreams are made of... two weeks and it begins anew for us.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
 _ ******* Six Months Later *******_  
  
  
Brian stood before the mirror, admiring his appearance, surprisingly not nervous about the milestone that was about to be reached; more of the frame of mind to be racing towards it. He smiled into the mirror as Michael and Ben stepped into the room behind him; each of them looking towards the other with a warm, loving smile, before looking back towards him in amazement. Brian smirked at their approach, looking at them through the mirror as he said, “Good of you boys to be here for this festive occasion.”  
  
  
  
  
“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, Brian.” Michael laughed, as he reached up to adjust Brian’s out of line tie. “Since when can’t you knot a straight tie? Nerves or are you just not seeing it?”  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not nervous,” Brian adamantly denied. “I know what I want... and what I’m doing. I just want to get on with it... and through this elaborate circus I allowed Emmett to produce.”  
  
  
  
  
Ben stepped forward with a humoring smile. “You only get married once, Brian. Well, let’s hope so, anyways.”  
  
  
  
  
“Oh, trust me, Ben... it will only be the one time.” Brian smiled as he thought about how giddy Justin had been working with Emmett on the event of their wedding. “All that matters is that Justin is happy with the finished product.”  
  
  
  
  
Michael broke out into giggles as he finished knotting Brian’s tie. He met Brian’s glare head on, as he prepared to voice his thoughts. “I’m sorry, Brian. This is just too much for me. Today the legend gets laid down. A feat I never thought to see with my own eyes. And, to be doing it so willingly. It’s just precious.”  
  
  
  
  
“Eat it all up, Michael. I don’t care...” Brian mumbled. “This doesn’t make me a lesbian, you know. I am still Brian Kinney. I will just have another man attached to my name... as well as a permanent part of my life.”  
  
  
  
  
“I didn’t say it did, Brian...” Michael snickered. “Although, it gives you something you swore to never have – a partner.”  
  
  
  
  
“Justin has redefined my outlook on a good many of things.” He looked towards the time, seeing he was just about due to make his arrival at the altar. “I suppose it’s packed out there?”  
  
  
  
  
Ben laughed. “Yes, the cathedral has never been so full. It looks like everyone in Manhattan has come to watch this monumental event.”  
  
  
  
  
“Right. Emmett talked us both into the cathedral. He said it was the most ‘fabulous’ platform for our glorious day,” Brian mimicked in his version of Emmett.  
  
  
  
  
Ben and Michael laughed. Ben nudged Michael in the shoulder. “I’m going to go find my seat. I’ll see you both out there. Congratulations Brian. Justin is a wonderful young man. I know you're going to be happy together.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, turning to face his friends. “Thank you, Ben.”  
  
  
  
  
“So, Emmett said that you and Justin would meet simultaneously at the altar, arriving from opposite doors,” Michael said, taking in Brian’s perfect appearance one last time.  
  
  
  
  
Brian grunted lightly. “Yes. Hopefully, it goes like clockwork. I don’t need Emmett ‘queening out’ on me. Justin will be emotional enough as it is.” Moving towards the door, Brian looked back at Michael intently. “Thank you for standing up with me, Michael.”  
  
  
  
  
“There isn’t any other place I’d rather be. Now, let’s go out there and get you hitched...”  
  
  
  
  
“Hitched?” Brian visibly shuddered. “Married will suffice.”  
  
  
  
  
Michael laughed, hugging Brian for a brief moment, not nearly as saddened as he thought he would be that this era in their life had ended. The improbable had happened. Brian was in love, and about to share it with the world. To his way of thinking... life didn’t get any more perfect than this.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled nervously at Ted as they prepared to meet Brian at the front of the church. He peeked out at the filled to capacity cathedral... bemoaning he had allowed Emmett to talk them into this grandiose event. “I hope I don’t fall on my face on the walk out there,” Justin moaned, finding his hands to be slightly shaking.  
  
  
  
  
Ted laughed. “You won’t... and I wouldn’t recommend it. Emmett would have your head if you upstaged his own grand entrance.”  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t think that would be possible,” Justin remarked with a nervous laugh. “I already seen him all suited up in yellow with a pink hat.”  
  
  
  
  
Ted peeked out the door, his eyes immediately honing in on Emmett with tissues ready in his hands... undoubtedly a yellow and pink nightmare. Shaking his head, he laughed. “Only Emmett...”  
  
  
  
  
Justin nodded in agreement. “Only Emmett could pull that look off.”  
  
  
  
  
“Are you ready to begin your life with the man of your dreams?” Ted asked, placing his sarcastic wit to the side as he moved towards bringing these two men the rest of the way. In the past six months he had gotten to know Justin very well. He could see how the man fashioned of cold steel had fallen hard for this blond. Justin Taylor was special. Ted didn’t have any doubts of the happiness he would achieve with Brian.  
  
  
  
  
Taking a step towards the door Justin found his nerves suddenly gone. “I’ve been ready for this for such a long time, Ted. Thank you for standing up there with me.”  
  
  
  
  
“It’s my pleasure, Justin. I know you are going to make Brian happy... and keep him on his toes. He’s needed you in his life for so long now. I’m glad he found you,” Ted said earnestly, never having meant anything more.  
  
  
  
  
Justin walked next to Ted, his eyes falling to the brunet walking to meet him at the center of the altar. He could barely hear the gasps from the crowd as they met... his attention was too firmly captured by the man he was about to legally marry. He smiled at Brian, unknowing of how the love inside of him set his face aglow. When they were in position, each of them reached out to clasp the hands of the other, the yearning and love in their eyes visible for all to see. Forcing his gaze away, Justin looked towards the minister that began to speak the words that would begin the process of uniting him with the man he adored above all things.  
  
  
  
  
Brian was breathless at his first sight of Justin meeting him at the altar. He had known how beautiful his soon-to-be husband was... but the ethereal glow he proudly displayed today, along with his overall appearance more than took his breath away. He loved this blond with all of his heart. A love that had only grown stronger each day they had shared together. Brian didn’t have a doubt it would only continue to grow. Blocking out the hushed murmurs from the crowd, Brian focused entirely on Justin, and repeating the words that would bind them together. He had always mocked the sacrament of marriage. Now, since Justin... so much about him had changed.  
  
  
  
  
The ceremony lasted for over thirty minutes... one that Brian had to admit – if only to himself – was extremely beautiful. An event that the man he loved deserved, whether this grand scale affair was what he wanted or not. Brian didn’t have to be nudged when the minister at last declared them as wed, and granted them permission to seal their union with a kiss. Clasping his hand tightly around the back of Justin’s neck, he lowered his lips, whispering softly, “At last, my husband.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin felt as if he was floating in a delicious dream from which he never wanted to awaken. Husband, Brian had whispered before their lips met. He would never tire of hearing that. God, he loved him so much. When their lips pulled free, and they turned to face the standing and cheering crowd, they each took their bows before walking briskly down the aisle and out the front of the church, following the standard signing of the marriage certificate. On the steps, an array of flowers and confetti soon assailed them... each of them laughing at the traditional spectacle Emmett had coerced them into displaying.  
  
  
  
  
Brian ushered Justin over to the limo that would take them to their even more elaborate reception that would go on long into the night – one that he hoped to extricate him and Justin from in the quickest manner possible. Before sliding in next to him, Brian flicked rose petals from his shoulders, looking down at his Armani suit that was covered in shards of paper and flowers. Scowling, he mumbled, “Don’t get used to these lesbionic displays, Mr. Taylor.”  
  
  
  
  
Wrinkling his nose, Justin was quick to correct him. “Mr. Taylor-Kinney, if you don’t mind!”  
  
  
  
  
“That I don’t mind at all,” Brian whispered, sliding in quickly next to him, motioning to his driver to propel them forward before their rapidly approaching friends delayed them further. “So, I was thinking dinner, a dance or two... and then we will sneak out.”  
  
  
  
  
“Sounds perfect to me. With the elaborate spread Emmett has prepared, I doubt they will miss our absence at all...”  
  
  
  
  
Brian breathed in deeply. “You looked so fucking amazing. I can’t wait to be alone with you.... and, I have a couple of things to share with you.”  
  
  
  
  
“We agreed no wedding gifts. I mean, fuck. You are the man that has everything. How can I possibly compete with anything you can give me?” Justin asked, glaring at his new husband in reproach.  
  
  
  
  
“What can you give me?” Brian asked incredulously. “You have taught me about love. Granted I am still an egotistical, arrogant ass... ruthless and overbearing. Regardless of that, you gave me your trust and your heart. Nothing can compete with that, Justin. Not now or ever.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin sighed, falling in love with Brian all over again. “I love you so much, Brian. I can’t wait to begin our married life together. With you, I know it will never be boring.”  
  
  
  
  
“You can count on that, little fucker. Now, shut up and kiss me. Who knows how long until we are alone again...”  
  
  
  
  
Smiling, Justin closed the difference to do just that, deciding the best day of his life was only getting better and better.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Hours later found the newly married couple relaxing in the honeymoon suite at the Plaza Hotel. Justin laughed as he looked around at the decadent display of chocolates, champagne and flowers. “Uhh, Brian? You let Emmett book this, didn’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian scowled as he looked around at the display that was on no account indicative of him. “Fucking Honeycutt. I swear I am going to castrate him.”  
  
  
  
  
“Now, Brian... it isn’t that bad,” Justin attempted to soothe him, looking around the room skeptically, knowing Brian hadn’t found the rose petals on the bed, with a single red rose adorning each pillow. “It’s only for tonight, right?”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes,” he clipped out, shuddering in distaste.  
  
  
  
  
Justin’s eyes widened as a sudden thought occurred to him. “You didn’t let him book the actual honeymoon, did you?”  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck no,” Brian said, moving to pop the cork on the champagne after reading the label... thinking at least this was more in line with his taste. “I haven’t divulged our destination to anyone other than Ted. And, if he reveals it I’ll fire his ass.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin chuckled knowingly. “No you won’t. You can’t replace him and you know it.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian mock glared at his new husband, uncertain if he appreciated just how well the little blond knew him already. “Drink your champagne... and open your envelopes.”  
  
  
  
  
“Envelopes?” Justin asked warily, knowing these were the surprises Brian had waiting for him. He took a slow sip of the bubbly liquid, knowing Brian was watching him expectantly and impatiently. “Is there a rush, Brian?”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes,” he growled. “I haven’t had you since yesterday morning. I don’t intend to wait much longer...”  
  
  
  
  
“Poor baby,” Justin purred, laughing as Brian’s eyes flamed brighter. “Okay, I’ll open them. Any preference on which I open first?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, pushing the smaller one forward. “Yes. Try this one first.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin set his glass down, slowly opening the envelope that seemed to contain a letter. He pulled it out, smiling as he read the contents. “A familiar letter. I gave you the same one last week.”  
  
  
  
  
“I just got my test results back today. I already had verbal confirmation, but somehow a mistake had been made in sending it out.” Brian looked at Justin hungrily. “You know what this means, don’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
“I guess it means we can fuck raw... that is if you intend to stay monogamous...” Justin surmised, waiting for the inevitable explosion. He didn’t have to wait for long.  
  
  
  
  
“What the fuck do you mean – if? We were just married. Obviously, that is my intention. How many men have I fucked since you arrived in Manhattan?” Brian shouted.  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed, moving forward to plaster his body against his irate husband’s. “You are too easy to rile up. You are the only man I want inside of me – now or ever.”  
  
  
  
  
“I intend to keep it that way.” Brian pulled back, motioning to the other envelope. “Now, open that one.”  
  
  
  
  
Picking it up, Justin opened it up, his eyes widening as he viewed the check made out to him from the art gallery that had been displaying his work. “Brian, what is this?”  
  
  
  
  
“Hmmm, looks like a check paying you for your sold paintings. It does seem to me that Mr. Justin Taylor-Kinney is about to take the New York art world by storm,” Brian told him, smiling at his husband proudly.  
  
  
  
  
Justin eyed him suspiciously for a long silent moment. He had to ask the question... hoping his suspicions turned out to be groundless. “You didn’t buy them, did you, Brian?”  
  
  
  
  
“No, Justin. I didn’t buy them. All I did was ask the owner of the gallery to forward the payment to me. You were out when he called, and I told him I wanted to surprise you. In addition, he had a request.”  
  
  
  
  
“Request?” Justin asked.  
  
  
  
  
Nodding, Brian told him, “When we return from Jamaica he would like to sign you up for a showing. Of course, that means you will need to compile a large amount to display. I don’t foresee that as a problem. Do you?”  
  
  
  
  
Justin's face broke out into a beaming, giddy, over the moon enthusiastic smile. “No. Fuck. This is perfect, Brian. Just perfect. I don’t believe this. Any of this. You, the two of us married, living here in Manhattan... and now my career on track. This is just one dream after dream come true.”  
  
  
  
  
“The start of many I hope, Justin. I want to make your dreams come true,” Brian whispered, turning his lips down as the love he held for his husband displayed clearly in his hazel eyes.  
  
  
  
  
“You already have, Brian. I love you,” he told him, his voice breaking as the emotions began to fully overwhelm him. “I want to make your dreams come true, too.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian pulled him against him, cradling his head against his chest. “You did that today, Justin.” His voice husky, need and love swelling within him, he said, “Come to bed, Justin. I want to make love to my husband.”  
  
  
  
  
Hand in hand, they walked to the bed... their eyes locked together as they slowly disrobed, before sliding under the sheets together. Bodies slowly gravitated to the other, as they celebrated the love and union they both knew would last a lifetime. Both of their dreams had come true on this day. They would spend the rest of their lives embracing and nurturing that love.  
  
  
  
  
Tonight would only be the beginning... one that had no end.  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
 _ **A/N: Phew! This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written! Over 6000 words!! This isn't quite the end yet. An epilogue will be following...**_  
  



	19. Epilogue

Justin’s eyes widened as he heard the ice in Brian’s voice. He wasn’t certain he’d ever get used to this side of his husband. Justin got that Brian had massive responsibilities, holdings all over the world that he would never begin to fully understand... but this cold place that he so effortlessly could go to with his most trusted employee and friend, was at times unconscionable to him. The man was a virtual paradox. Hot and cold in an instant. Of course, according to Brian’s most trusted friends, ones that had now included him into their inner circle... they adamantly professed things were much better now. They assured him there was a time when it was all coldness... and that his love for Justin brought out the more humane side of Brian. One that they hadn’t known existed previously.  
  
  
  
  
Listening to Brian berate Ted now, Justin wondered if there wasn’t something he could do to make things better. Not only for himself, but all those that had to deal with the beast that was Brian Kinney. He walked out onto the terrace, deciding he had heard enough of Brian’s explosions for the time being. He should have known that their time together would be fraught with interruptions. A man like Brian could not escape from the real world. Delay it at times, yes. Escape, never. Justin knew it didn’t really matter. Brian had become a completely different man with him. He had learned to treat him as an equal, a man that genuinely valued his thoughts. Good or bad, Justin was head over heels in love with Brian Kinney. He would stick by him until the end of time. Nothing was more certain than that.  
  
  
  
  
He picked up his sketchpad and walked down the beach, knowing he probably should have told Brian where he was going... but as it was, he figured Brian would be tied up with Ted for awhile yet. Furthermore, he didn’t expect it would take a very large deduction to determine where he had wandered off to. Sitting down on the sandy beach, Justin curled his legs underneath him, as he looked out into the endless horizon and began to lose himself in his art, his second greatest love... a love that could only be surpassed by one other – the unshakable one for his husband.  
  
  
  
  
Justin didn’t know he was being studiously watched and admired. Had he known, he would have probably moved further along, or returned to his bungalow. Being in the middle of a jealous display with his volatile and possessive husband was not a coveted position with a Brian, that was already displaying signs of looking for a battle. That his mood was directed back to his homeland, and incompetent managers in various businesses didn’t really matter. All that mattered, was Brian was currently in a disgruntled frame of mind, and that would transfer onto anyone that came afoul of him. Justin knew it would rest with him to bring his husband back to a much happier and peaceful state.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian paced back and forth in the opulent bungalow, his teeth set on edge that he was having to do this now, when he should be enjoying what little remained of his holiday and honeymoon with Justin. His voice lowering and sharpened, similar to the most precise of razors, Brian spat out, “Theodore, let me make this perfectly clear to you again. I don’t give a fuck about labor disputes, plant shutdowns, or picketers. Now, was there something in that statement that you failed to understand?”  
  
  
  
Ted tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk, knowing he should have adhered to Cynthia’s advice and not made this call. She warned him Brian would not receive it well. Game, set, and match awarded to Brian’s personal assistant. “You told me in the event of an emergency to contact you via email. Well, I did that. You didn’t respond.”  
  
  
  
  
“Right. I didn’t respond. What the fuck should that have told you?” Brian barked out in response.  
  
  
  
  
“Well, it could have meant you didn’t receive it... or hadn’t bothered to even look.” Ted grimaced as the long stream of expletives came across the line. If there had ever been a moment where he could take back his words, it had never been more the case as it was in this particular moment. He knew as soon as he spoke the words. He held the phone away from his ear, waiting for the tirade to cease.  
  
  
  
  
Brian stopped his cursing, looking around absently, quickly noticing that his husband wasn’t in the room. He was thankful for that, at least. He was well aware of how his tender partner felt about his outbursts... how he would probably never understand this side of him; but, it was a part of the package in his world. He sat down at the desk where his laptop lay open, with all his urgent email messages flagged and attended to in the order of precedence. “Not that I feel the need to answer to you, Mr. Schmidt... but, have you even contacted the plant manager at the Indianapolis branch of Welton Pharmaceuticals?”  
  
  
  
  
“No, Brian. I had just ascertained that you hadn’t responded to the email notices,” Ted responded in a beleaguered voice... knowing this was when the proverbial axe would fall.  
  
  
  
  
“Imagine my surprise,” Brian scoffed. “You were too busy panicking... and contacting me on the LAST day of my honeymoon to do what you should have done initially. You do remember this, right? I am on my honeymoon... due to return tomorrow...”  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, I remember, Brian.” Ted sighed deeply, realizing he had made more than one mistake today. First one having been coming into the office today. “So, I assume you are on top of this, then?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed harshly. “I don’t believe this shit. Each day of a plant shutdown costs me millions of dollars, not to mention how it affects the pharmacies and patients relying on those medications. Do you really think I’m going to allow that to escalate?”  
  
  
  
  
“No, Brian. But, if you’d only answered my messages... this call could have been avoided,” Ted answered in defense of himself, knowing he was in an extremely precarious position, yet trying to come out of it in one piece.  
  
  
  
  
“This call could have been avoided if you’d handled your job properly. That plant was shut down for three days before I received a notification from you. Do you know how much that cost me? Any idea, Theodore?” Brian continued to rage.  
  
  
  
  
“I’ve seen the reports, Brian.” Fuck, Ted thought as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. He’d be lucky to survive this call with his job still intact. He had screwed up. Big time. “I did everything I could from my end at that point. The things they wanted, only you could supply. Surely, you know that.”  
  
  
  
  
“Fortunately for you, I do know that. If not, you would be unemployed with a dark cloud hanging over your head so large that no company would take you on. That doesn’t change the facts, though. One, you waited too long to contact me. And two, you didn’t bother to check in at the Indianapolis plant before you called me today. This escapade cost me nearly ten million dollars. Despite the fact that the plant is back in operation as of this afternoon... still ten million dollars!” Brian growled ferociously, standing to walk towards the terrace, looking to find his errant husband.  
  
  
  
  
Ted groaned, uncaring that he did so aloud. “I’m sorry, Brian. I don’t know what else to say.” A long pause followed. “If you want my resignation, I will have it ready on your desk before the end of the day.”  
  
  
  
  
“Shut the fuck up and quit being such a Drama Queen. You fucked up. It cost me a fortune, but we move on from it. I’ll be home tomorrow. Try not to have any other disasters in the meantime,” Brian told him, his eyes sharpening on a tall, muscular man sitting on the beach next to Justin.  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll do my best, Brian,” Ted answered, knowing he had dodged a major bullet here. “Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon. And, thank Justin for me.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian began walking down the beach, his husband clearly in his sights. “Thank him for what?”  
  
  
  
  
“Well, if he hadn’t begun the process of mellowing your ass, I would be in the unemployment line...” Ted told him, both of them knowing his words to be nothing short of the truth.  
  
  
  
  
“Get back to work, Theodore.” Brian growled, before snapping his phone closed. He moved leisurely ahead, watching as Justin worked on his sketch... obviously ignoring the man that foolishly was angling for his attentions.  
  
  
  
  
“What have we here, Sunshine?” Brian drawled, stopping to run his hand lightly along the blond tendrils that fell across Justin’s forehead.  
  
  
  
Justin looked up with a beaming smile, throwing his sketchpad down in one uncaring toss... standing to throw his arms around his much adored husband. “Brian, you’re done with your business?”  
  
  
  
  
“Indeed, I am.” His arms reached out to enclose Justin’s waist, as his eyes moved to throw daggers at the beach Lothario that looked to move in on his exclusive territory. “It seems you were conducting some business of your own.”  
  
  
  
  
“Huh?” Justin asked in confusion, before following the direction of his husband’s gaze. “Oh, you mean Khenan. He is on staff over at the hotel. I think he thought I was lonely and wanted to keep me company.” Justin lowered his voice. “He doesn’t speak very good English. I think he was just trying to be nice.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian pulled Justin closer, swooping down to capture his lips... smiling in satisfaction against them when Justin immediately parted them in response, along with Justin’s admirer silently scampering away. He slid his tongue deeply inside, running it atop of Justin’s tongue, groaning at the delicious taste that could only be attributed to Justin. Rubbing his hands, up and down Justin’s back, Brian pulled back to growl, “I know exactly what he was trying to do. Is it always going to be like this, Mr. Taylor-Kinney?”  
  
  
  
  
“Hmmmph. You’re one to talk. We can’t go anywhere without some guy hitting on you,” Justin rallied back, his eyes alive with jealousy.  
  
  
  
  
“Jealous much, little twat?” Brian murmured, his eyes fastened on Justin’s plump and moist lips. “You know your tight little ass has spoiled me for all others.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin smirked, reaching down to pick up his sketchpad, uncaring that his harmless admirer had fled the scene. He couldn’t blame him, really. Facing the ire of Brian Kinney wasn’t anything one should strive to do. “Well, let’s keep it that way.” He scrunched up his nose as he looked at his husband. “I assume you came looking for me for a reason...”  
  
  
  
  
“I did,” Brian agreed. “It’s been four hours since we’ve fucked.”  
  
  
  
  
Chuckling, Justin allowed Brian to lead them back towards their bungalow. “Four whole hours? I can’t believe you survived it.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian reached out, swatting Justin playfully across his ass. “Careful there, little fucker.”  
  
  
  
  
Once they crossed the deck, and were safely ensconced inside, Justin threw his arms around Brian’s neck... wiggling his body against him, brazenly teasing the sexual beast before him. “Or you’ll do what, Mr. Kinney?” Justin whispered, blatantly thrusting his hips forward.  
  
  
  
  
“Let’s move to the bedroom, and I’ll show you...” Brian rasped, pushing Justin in the direction of their bed. In no amount of time at all, Brian had them both stripped and stretched out on the bed... lube already thrown on the far side of the bedding. “I’m going to fuck you into the mattress... and once I’m finished; I’ll do it again...”  
  
  
  
  
“Promises promises, Mr. Kinney...” Justin purred, as he pulled his husband’s lips down for an evocative kiss, mouths grinding together in the same rhythm their bodies yearned to follow suit.  
  
  
  
  
Brian felt the perspiration sliding down his spine, as he popped open the bottle of lube to squirt into Justin’s hole, before he slathered it onto his bare cock. “Look into my eyes, Justin.” Brian waited for Justin’s fevered gaze to meet his own, before he began the slow entry that would join them. “Fuck,” he growled as he steadily moved forward, feeling that familiar squeeze upon his uncovered dick. “I love the feel of you clenching around my bare cock.” Thrusting forward fiercely, seating himself fully at a frenzied pace, Brian demanded, “Tell me how good it feels, Justin. How much you love the feel of my bare cock fucking you.”  
  
  
  
  
“Ahhh, Brian... you know --- fuck, it feels so good...” Justin gasped, as his hips rose and fell to meet Brian’s demanding thrusts.  
  
  
  
  
Grunting in response, Brian’s eyes continued to bore into him. “And, why does it feel so good, Sunshine?”  
  
  
  
  
“Why? Fuck... I can’t th-think now,” Justin moaned, his head tossing back and forth on the pillow as Brian pounded into him.  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled, his lips twisting into a feral expression that always drove his husband crazy with desire. He leaned down to sensuously kiss his blond, his tongue stabbing into his mouth, mimicking his thrusting cock... possessing him in every way imaginable. His voice, deep and raspy, he asked, “Why do I feel so good?”  
  
  
  
  
Justin grabbed onto Brian’s shoulders, pulling him tighter against him, his words escaping in shallow pants. “Because I fucking love you... you unbelievable control freak!”  
  
  
  
  
Arching his head back, laughing at Justin’s admission and more than founded accusation, Brian increased his relentless pace, hitting his husband’s pleasure spot – over and over, growling his own pleasure as he felt them beginning that climb into unparalleled bliss. He thrust forward several more times, until he felt that euphoric tremble lessening in them both. Pulling out, he laid on his side, lowering his lips to gently caress Justin’s... knowing whether it be at home or here in this paradise, he would never have enough of this man. A lifetime wouldn’t be long enough with him.  
  
  
  
  
“That was hot,” Brian told him, allowing Justin to relax for a moment... knowing he meant his earlier words of repeated rounds, with the next to commence soon.  
  
  
  
  
“It was,” Justin agreed with a dreamy smile. “You were out of control, though.”  
  
  
  
  
“I plead guilty.” Brian arched a brow, before telling him, “You can’t blame me for being in a case of perpetual lust for your adorable blond boy ass.”  
  
  
  
  
Justin went through the pretense of looking back at his ass. “It is adorable, isn’t it?”  
  
  
  
  
Brian curled his lips under, looking at Justin attentively. “Much the same as the rest of you.”  
  
  
  
  
Looking pensive, Justin told him, “I love you, Brian. With all my heart, and always... but---"  
  
  
  
  
“That should all be a given. There should be no but in that equation,” Brian said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
  
  
  
“I heard you with Ted earlier,” Justin admitted, a bit uncomfortable, insomuch that he never interfered in Brian’s business or how he handled it.  
  
  
  
  
Brian sat up in the bed, staring ahead stormily. “And?”  
  
  
  
“Well, can’t you be a bit kinder? He quite literally adores you, although he’d never admit it. I think it really hurts him when you’re so hard on him.” Justin sat up to look at Brian closely. “Everyone makes mistakes. Look at some of the ones you made when we first got together.”  
  
  
  
  
“Point taken,” Brian said, looking at Justin in amazement. “I love you doesn’t even begin to define all that I feel for you, Mr. Taylor-Kinney. On all counts you make me a better man. I am still learning much about this humanity aspect... but, with you as my guide I know I will. Just don’t give up on me in the meantime. Okay?”  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled, love glowing all through him. “Never. I will always love you, and strive to be the man you need. For better or worse, right? From where I stand... it is definitely for the better.”  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled at the blond that he loved with all his heart, knowing he didn’t deserve such a special man... but, one that he intended to hold onto nonetheless. “No, on the contrary, Justin. I am the one that found the best... and I intend on spending the rest of our lives reaffirming the choice you made.”  
  
  
  
  
They fell into each other’s arms, once again becoming reacquainted with the body they knew as intimately as their own, both of them nourishing the love they would cherish and protect. Not only for today, but for now and forever.  
  
  
  
  
END  
  



End file.
